Ojamajo DoremiPoppu HeartStar
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Something bad happened in Majokai. Jou-sama got a seriously ill. They needed help from a majo who lived in the human world, but they didn't know exactly where she was. Hana-chan and Majoheart ask help to Pop to find her, with her own team!
1. Hanachan Need Help!

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

**Ojamajo Doremi-Poppu Heart-Star**

**Chapter 1 – Hana-chan Need Help!**

"Future Jou-sama! The present Jou-sama have a seriously ill!"

"What? Majorin, have you already call Majoheart?"

"Yes, and now she want to talk with you."

They were Hana-chan and Majorin, and they talked about the Queen of the Majokai. She was ill, and Majoheart wanted to talk with Hana-chan about her disease.

Although Hana-chan was still five years old, but she always talked with Jou-sama, Majorin, and Majoheart about the condition of Majokai since last year, since she moved from the kindergarten to the castle (as Hana-chan would be the next Queen of Majokai, she needed to know about the condition of Majokai and to live at the castle). It was two years after she went home to Majokai, with Majorika and Lala.

When Hana-chan walked into the hall, where Majoheart was waiting for her, Majoheart said, "Future Jou-sama, the Queen have a seriously ill, and just one Majo who can help us to cure it."

"Another majo beside you?" asked Hana-chan, "Who is she? And where is she now?"

"Majohealth, my old friend. She probably is in the human world, but I don't know exactly where she is. We must find her before this year is over, or... we won't ever see the Queen anymore."

"Human world?" said Hana-chan, "Doremi-mama can help me to meet her, right Majoheart?"

"Uh, she can't." Majoheart said, "Doremi-tachi live separately now, and they have their own bustle. We can't unite them, because the rule said that we just can do it when you become the Queen of Majokai. Except... if you ask help only to Pop. She can help you."

"Poppu? She can help me?"

"Yes, she can. But she must meet the other young majominarai to help her, and we must help her to find them."

"I think, I can help her to find Majohealth." Hana-chan said, "With Doremi-tachi's magic power, and also, my own magic power, I can help her."

"No. You must stay here and help the Queen to be the additional Queen, to govern Majokai." Majoheart explained, "Actually, there are four young majominarai in Misora who can help Pop to find Majohealth."

"and we just can help Pop to find them?"

"Yes." Majoheart gave a piece of paper to Hana-chan, "We can help her by giving her this."

Hana-chan read the letter on the paper for a while, then she said, "I'll give her this today."

Meanwhile, Hazuki was in Doremi's house. She went there with her cousin, Fujirami Anita. They wanted to tell Doremi and Pop that Anita would live in Misora City, at Hazuki's house, and she would be a new seito in Misora elementary school, in the fifth grade, just like Pop.

"Hey, you never told me that you have a cousin before." Doremi said, "and... Hazuki-chan, why do you bring her here?"

"I just want if Anita goes to school with Pop tomorrow. I'm afraid if she goes to school alone." Hazuki answered.

"I don't mind, Hazuki-chan." Pop said, "Anita-chan, we can be a best friend like my onee-chan and Hazuki."

"I hope so." Anita smiled, "I never have any close friends before."

"Now, you'll have. I'll be the first."

"By the way, Hazuki-chan, how if we walk around Misora City now? Anita must be still doesn't too know all of things here." Doremi suggested.

"Hey, that's a good idea, Doremi-chan! We rarely walk around together during this two years."

"That's great! Anita-chan, let's we go!" said Pop.

When they walked in front of Maho-dou, Anita saw someone inside there. She said, "Sister Hazuki, I see a little girl inside there!"

"Where?"

"There." Anita pointed at Maho-dou.

Doremi said, "Anita-chan, are you sure, you see a little girl inside... okay, she must be Hana-chan. I want to go into there."

"Doremi-chan, wait for us!" said Hazuki.

They walked downstairs, just like what they usually did before since almost six years ago (except Anita, who was there now at the first time). Doremi opened the door and called, "Hana-chan? Is it you?"

Suddenly, Hana-chan came to them and embraced Doremi. "Doremi-ma..." she almost called Doremi as her 'mama', but when she saw Anita, she said, "I mean, Doremi-chan! Long time no see."

"What's up, Hana-chan? Why do you come here now?" asked Doremi.

Hana-chan whispered to her, "Who's this girl? Why do you bring her here? In Maho-dou?"

"Uh, she's Anita, Hazuki's cousin." Doremi said, "We accompanied her to walk around Misora City."

"Anita? You mean..." Hana-chan took and read a name from the paper which she got from Majoheart, "Fujirami Anita?"

"Yes." Anita said, "That's my name. But... you can read? And... why do you know my name?"

Hana-chan sighed, "Okay, I'll explain it to you. I come here to tell you all about something happened in Majokai."

"Hana-chan, you..."

"Majokai? What happened? Is it bad?" asked Anita, cut what Doremi said.

"Wait a minute!" Doremi couldn't believe what she heard, "Anita-chan, you know about... Majokai?"

Anita nodded.

Hazuki asked, "and... have you ever met and become a... majo?"

"Umm, actually, I've ever become a... majominarai in Yokohama since a year ago. I passed the first grade and changed Majomonna back to her original form a month ago, but I decided to stop because I must choose between live in Majokai and..."

"Uh, we know about that choice." Doremi sighed, "You're just like us in that matter."

Then, Hazuki asked, "So, Hana-chan, what happened in Majokai until you must come here?"

Hana-chan explained to them about the crisis in Majokai.

"So, you mean... Pop must find four majominarai whose name are listed in that paper, then they will help her to find... Majohealth?" asked Doremi, "and that's including Anita?"

"Yup, but unfortunately, the other names just written in initial. SR, IM, and AD."

"Well, I think... it will be difficult to me, but I'll try." Pop said while she took the paper from Hana-chan.

"Huh, I'm happy to hear that. Actually, I come here not only to tell you all about it, but also... to give both of you... your necklace."

"Necklace?" asked Doremi and Hazuki.

Hazuki added, "Is it a new transform's tap?"

"Yes." Hana-chan said. She gave the necklace to Pop and Anita. Pop saw her own necklace. It was a necklace with a star medalion. At the center of the star, there was a red music note button, but at Anita's necklace, the color is green.

"Now, Poppu-chan, Anita-chan, wear your necklace and push the music note button." Hana-chan commanded.

Pop did it first, then she yelled, "Puritti Witchi Poppuchi!"

Anita wore her necklace, but she didn't push the button. She asked, "By the way, why does Pop say that after her transform? I never say it after my transform."

"I make that sentence. I was the one who became a majominarai first between me, all of my best friends, and Pop. I made it when I transformed at the first time, then all of my friends and Pop followed me to said it after their transform." Doremi said, "I thought... it was more fun if I said the sentence while I transformed to be a majominarai. Maybe... you must try it."

"Okay, I'll try." Anita pushed the button, and after she transformed, she yelled, "Puritti Witchi Anitachi!"

She felt comfort with that sentence, then she said, "Wow, it's better. I like it."

"Okay, can we know your magic spell?" asked Hana-chan, "You still remember it, right?"

"Of course." Anita took out her poron and cast her magic, "Pikuta Pikuta Pekitan Pan! White roses appears!"

Then, a bouquet of white roses appeared.

"Now, it's my turn." Pop said, "Pipitto Puritto Puritan Peperuto! A vase appears!"

"Vase?" asked Anita.

"We need vase to put your white roses." Pop said while she took the vase, put it on a table and put the white roses in the vase, "Now, it's better."

"Wow, it's great, Poppu." Doremi said, "Although we don't meet the three others yet, but I'm happy that you'll have a team, just like me and the others before."

Hazuki asked, "But... how about Maho-dou? Shall we reopen it?"

"We don't need to do that." Hana-chan said, "But Pop and Anita can make this building as their base camp."

Hana-chan took the key of Maho-dou and gave it to Pop.

"Does bu... uh, I mean, does Majorika know about it?" asked Pop.

"Yes, but she can't help you here. She just can gives you the key."

"Okay. I think, I and Anita will come here everyday, after school." Pop said. She looked around Maho-dou.

"Hmm, I think... we must renovate this." Pop added, "There are so much damages here."

"Only magical stage which can renovate it." Doremi said, "But the problem is... both of you can't do it. Magical stage need at least three majominarai."

"Well, actually, Doremi-chan..." said Hazuki, "We never try to make a magical stage by both of us." (AN: I don't care if in the series they have ever tried it and failed)

"Oh, yeah." Doremi sighed, "We never try it because we were three when we united at the first time. I, you, and Aiko."

"Okay. I think, it doesn't wrong if I and Anita try it." Pop said, "Anita-chan, let's we stand up there."

Then, Pop and Anita stood up in an empty room there, face to face.

"Are you ready, Anita-chan?" asked Pop.

Anita nodded.

Pop yelled, "Pipitto Puritto Hogarakani!"

Anita yelled, "Pikuta Pikuta Zettayakani!"

They raised their poron, then yelled together, "Magical Stage! Renovate the building!"

Then, Maho-dou changed to be a good building. Just like three years ago, but without the name board.

"Yay! It worked!" said Pop.

"I can't believe it!" said Doremi and Hazuki.

A few minutes later, Hana-chan went back to Majokai. Before she went, she said, "Okay, Pop, you must remember. Save that paper. It will helps you to find the three others."

"Sure, Hana-chan. I'll save it and find them, then we'll find Majohealth before the end of this year." Pop said.


	2. The Exchange Position

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

**Ojamajo Doremi-Poppu Heart-Star**

**Chapter 2 – The Exchange Position**

"So, Anita-chan, where's your class?"

"Class 2. You, Poppu-chan?"

"Same with you." Pop said, "Let's go to the class. I want to introduce my friends, who are our classmates. Some of them were my classmates from 4-1."

Pop and Anita walked together to their class. Pop introduced Anita to her friends in 5-2, and they were Kimitaka, Misaki, Fumio, and Erika.

"You know, Erika, Anita is Hazuki's cousin." Pop said.

"You mean... Fujiwara Hazuki? Your onee-chan's best friend?" said Erika, "That's great! Your onee-chan and my cousin have ever been her cousin's classmates, then... we're classmates too."

"Well, actually... they were classmates in 3-2 and 4-2. In the fifth grade, my onee-chan and your cousin were in class 1, and Hazuki was in class 2."

"Uh, okay. Anita-chan, watashi wa Tamaki Erika. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Hmm, Tamaki..." Anita thought for a minute, then she added, "Is your cousin Tamaki Reika?"

"Yes, that's her name. Your cousin must be have already told you about her, right?"

"Uh-huh. She told me about your cousin yesterday. She told me that your cousin often quarrel with Doremi, Pop's onee-chan."

"Well, that's right. Even, I and Pop sometimes quarrel too."

"Yeah, Harukaze versus Tamaki." Pop laughed, "If I remember it, I think... it's so ridiculous..."

Then, they laughed together.

At school, they still didn't learn too much, so they went home earlier. Pop and Anita decided to go to their base camp, Maho-dou.

"Anita-chan, I think... we must give a name for this base camp. It's impossible if we still call it as Maho-dou. We don't sell anything here." Pop said, "Hmm, I think... Maho-dou still nice to hear, but... hey! I know what should we do. We just need to didn't use –dou anymore behind Maho, and change it with 'base camp'. Then, the name is Maho base camp."

"Uh, Poppu-chan, do you think that we need to have a base camp?"

"Of course, Anita-chan. Doremi-tachi made this place as their base camp too, beside as a shop. If they could do that, we can do it too. We'll ask the three others to assemble here everyday, if we've already find them. Then, we'll think the way to find Majohealth."

"Well, if you think that it's so important, that's up to you, Poppu-chan. But I think... for now, the most important thing is to find the three others."

"Oh yeah, you're right, Anita-chan. We don't have much time." Pop said, "If we can't meet them and meet Majohealth until the new year, the present Queen will pass away."

"Hmm, Poppu-chan, let me see the paper."

"It's in my backpack. Take it out from there."

"Okay." Anita took out the paper that given by Hana-chan from Pop's backpack, "Well, Hana-chan's right. Their name on this paper just write in initial."

"Can we just do the magical stage to find them?" asked Pop, "There are so many girls in the fifth grade like us in Misora City. Moreover, we can't just search them from their name initial. There are so many people who have that initial."

"Hmm, SR... Shika Renata? Shena Reika? Shimada Rita? Seno Rika?"

"Seno Rika?" asked Pop, "That's a ridiculous way to find them. We just imagine the name?"

"I think, there isn't anything wrong. Moreover, we must try and open every possibilities." Anita said, "Well, how about IM? Ichigo Miyako? Izumi Mimi?"

"Izumi Mimi?" Pop laughed, "That's more ridiculous! I mean... is it just like... Izu Mimimi?"

They laughed for a few minutes.

"Okay, okay. Stop to laugh. Now, we see AD."

"Are you sure?" asked Pop, still a bit laughed, "Don't you said that you thought that her name was Asuka Doremi. That's just like my onee-chan's name if it combine with the one of her best friend's family name (AN: Asuka Momoko)."

"Of course not, but... maybe that's true. It's possible, although... it's just a little."

"Huh, whatever." Pop sighed, "I think... it's better if we stop to imagine it, or we'll think wrong."

"Okay, maybe you're right, Poppu-chan. Maybe... we can try to use magical stage to find them." Anita agreed.

Before they had to push the button on their own necklace to transform, Doremi ran into the Maho base camp (AN: since this part, I write Maho-dou as Maho base camp) and said, "Poppu, okasan wants you to go home now. She wants to see our progress in piano lessons."

"Huh, okay, onee-chan." Pop said, "Anita-chan, gomen nasai. I can't accompany you longer here. Can you bring the key to your house? I want you to bring it."

"Okay, I'll bring the key."

"Well, I go now. Bye bye!"

"Bye bye!" said Anita.

After Doremi and Pop went, Anita thought, _'Pop is so lucky. She have a good onee-chan, and the great parents, and I... I don't have any onee-chan. I have sister Hazuki, but she isn't my onee-chan. She's just my cousin. I don't have parents anymore since the plane accident a week ago. I think... I want to be like Pop.'_

Anita decided to go home. She walked out from Maho base camp and locked the door. She put the key in her backpack and went home.

In Harukaze's house, Doremi and Pop played piano very well. Both of them showed a good progress. Since five years ago, Pop was seriously to learn from her okasan, and of course, since that time, Doremi helped Pop to play piano well (as she had recover from her trauma, she and Pop learned together). Their parents were so happy to see that both of them had already showed their own progress, and they worked hard together to learn it.

"Okay, that's enough. Both of you show the great progress..." commented their okasan, "Both of you are really my great daughter."

"That's because you teach us so patiently, okasan." Pop said.

"Yes. We're so lucky to have a great okasan like you." Doremi agreed.

"Okay, now... both of you can request everything as a gift for you because you can play piano better than before. I'll buy it for you..." said their otosan, "Doremi, maybe... you want a phone cell? You said that almost all of your friends at school have it."

"No, otosan. I just want to be with you all. It's the most important thing that I want." Doremi said, "I don't have any 'buy' request for you, otosan."

"Maybe, you can say it to otosan..." said Pop, "But in your mind, you must be want if okasan make steak for our dinner."

"Hey, do you want to tease me?"

"No. I just make a prediction for your request in your mind."

"Huh, Poppu..." sighed Doremi, "Do you think that it's just like a tournament, or anything else? You can't read my mind."

"I know you, onee-chan. Steak is the one beside your boyfriend which is the important things in your life. For you, phone cell is an unimportant thing."

"Whatever."

"So, Poppu, is there something that you want?" asked their otosan.

"Hmm, I think... I want an original saxophone."

"Saxophone?" asked Doremi, "That's too expensive! Even, it's more expensive than a phone cell. Poppu, don't request the expensive ones! Don't you remember when otosan bought our piano five years ago? Otosan almost sold his fishing equipment just to buy it."

"But otosan said that we could request everything. Why do I can't request a saxophone?"

"Poppu, saxophone is too exaggerate. Do you want to make otosan works so hard? Or... to make him really sell his fishing equipment? Just to buy a saxophone? Can't you just play your own trumpet? I see that your trumpet is still good."

"Is it wrong if I want to try saxophone?" yelled Pop, "I just want to learn music more and more!"

"But you must look at our condition now!"

"Stop! Doremi! Poppu! Don't be quarrel!" said their okasan, "It's time for us to get the dinner, so let's we get the dinner and don't say anything!"

They got the dinner without talked about anything.

"I'm full." Pop said, "I want to sleep now. I don't want to be late tomorrow."

Pop walked into her room, then she slept.

Doremi awared that she already made Pop angry, so she decided to ask an apologize.

After she got her dinner, she walked into Pop's room. She sat down on Pop's bed, and stroked Pop's hair.

"Gomen nasai, Poppu." Doremi whispered, "I don't want to be quarrel with you. I just... want you to understand, but I can't control it. I can't control my emotions."

She kissed Pop's forehead and said, "However, you're still my kawaii younger sister. I love you."

Then, she walked to her room.

Meanwhile, Anita was in her room, still thought about her own life.

'_How if I was Pop? I want to be her. Does she mind if I want to be her?' _she thought, then aslept.

In the morning, when Pop walked together with Anita to their school, Pop told Anita about her quarrel with Doremi.

"Why does she forbid me to request a saxophone from otosan? Otosan said that I could request anything. I didn't mind when otosan bought an electric guitar for her, in her tanjoubi last year, but why she did it to me?"

"There's must be a reason why she did it. Don't be mad at your onee-chan."

"Whatever. If I remember about what she did last night, I think... it's better if I don't have any onee-chan, and just be the one. I really want to know, how if it really happen."

"Err, really?" suddenly, Anita thought something good (at least for her). She added, "Poppu-chan, do you really want it?"

"Uh-huh, so?"

"How if today, after school, we exchange our position? I'll be you, and you'll be me." Anita suggested, "I don't have any onee-chan. Different with you, I want to know, how if I have an onee-chan."

"Really? You want it?" asked Pop.

Anita nodded.

"Okay, we'll do it at Maho base camp."

Then, when they were at Maho base camp, they used their magic to exchange their position.

Pop did it first, "Pipitto Puritto Puritan Peperuto! Change me to be Anitachi!"

After she changed, Anita did next, "Pikuta Pikuta Pekitan Pan! Change me to be Poppuchi!"

A few minutes after they did it, Hazuki walked into Maho base camp, "Anita-chan, let's we go home. Baaya cook one of your favorite food as our lunch, the fried squid."

'_What?' _asked Anita in her mind, _'But why?'_

"Yosh, I want to go home." Anita (Pop) said. (AN: the name which enclosed in brackets is the real name)

'_Poppu-chan... I never said 'yosh'.' _The real Anita thought. Her sweatdrop appeared.

"Okay, Poppu-chan, I go home now. Bye bye!"

"Bye bye!"

Then, Hazuki and Pop went to Fujiwara's house, and Anita brought Maho base camp's key and went to Harukaze's house.

"I'm home." Pop (Anita) said when she arrived.

"Uh, Poppu..." said Doremi, then she embraced Anita, "I hope you won't be angry anymore to see it."

"See... what?"

"Right here!" Doremi pulled Anita into the living room, "Now I know, why otosan asked us to request anything we want yesterday, because he got royalty again from the fishing magazine's publisher for his fishing article. Before you go home, otosan went home and gave me this." Doremi showed a pink phone cell to Anita.

"A phone cell?"

"Well, actually... otosan bought it yesterday. He wanted to give me this last night, and that's why, he asked me about it. But... when he saw us quarrel, he decided to didn't give it last night." Doremi said, "Uh, and you must see this. Beside this phone cell, otosan gave me this for you."

Doremi left Anita for a minute, then she came back with a saxophone in her hand.

"A saxophone?" asked Pop (Anita), "Uh, wow. I can't believe that... otosan bought it today. It's so wonderful."

"Well, I think so. That's a good saxophone for you. You know, I never intend to hamper you to learn saxophone."

"Really?"

"Of course. As your onee-chan, I always support you."

"Well, arigatou... onee-chan."

Meanwhile, Hazuki and Pop had finished their lunch.

"How about the lunch?" asked Hazuki.

"Oishii. I like it." Anita (Pop) said.

"Okay..." said Hazuki, "and I hope you don't lie to say it, **Poppu-chan**."

"Well, hey! From where you know if I..."

"I saw you and Anita at Maho base camp." Hazuki explained, "Tell me, Poppu-chan, why did you want to do this? Do you have a problem in your house? With Doremi?"

"Uh, Hazuki-chan, I..."

"Poppu-chan, I know... whatever she did, she did it just to make the condition's better. If she's angry with you, she must be did it unintentionally."

"She doesn't love me. She forbid me to request a saxophone."

"So, that's the problem..." Hazuki thought for a minutes, then she added, "Poppu-chan, I think... she just want you to understand with your family's condition. I know that she always loves you, as your onee-chan."

"Uh, maybe you're right, Hazuki-chan." Pop said.

"So... can you stop it now? And go home to your house?"

Pop nodded, "But let me take a rest for a while here, please?"

"Okay."

In Pop's room, Anita thought, _'Pop must know if Doremi isn't as bad as she thought, but... how about me? Uh, no no no. In this case, I don't just think about myself. I must thought about Pop... and Doremi... I must stop it. I like to be Pop, but I don't want to lie to Pop's family, especially... Doremi.'_

Then, she said to herself, "Okay, I must call Pop now."

Anita walked out from Pop's room and went downstairs. Nobody else near the phone.

Doremi was in her room, was busy to activate her phone cell.

"Registrate... registrate..." she said.

Anita took the phone at the first floor, then called Hazuki.

"Sister Hazuki, it's me, Anita."

"Anita-chan, what's up?"

"Can I talk with..."

"Poppu-chan?" asked Hazuki, "I know about your exchange position. I'll call Pop."

Hazuki gave the phone to Pop, then Anita told Pop about the saxophone and all of things which happened a few minutes ago.

When Anita said it, Doremi walked out from her own room and heard what Anita said. Doremi came to Anita and said, "So, you're Anita? And not Pop?"

Anita frightened. She couldn't answer Doremi's question and just could stand up there, hold the phone.

Felt strange that her new best friend didn't say anything, Pop asked, "Anita-chan? Can you hear me?"

"Anita-chan, please, give the phone to me. I want to talk with Pop." Doremi said.

Anita gave the phone to Doremi, then Doremi said to Pop by the phone, "Poppu, we need to talk."

Then, Pop went home to her house with Hazuki. There, Doremi explained about what happened last night, if she never intend to hamper Pop to learned saxophone, and she just wanted Pop to understand about their family's economic condition.

"Huh, gomen nasai, onee-chan. I don't understand what you mean. I just really want to learn saxophone."

"I know, Poppu, and I understand."

"You know, Anita-chan? Doremi and I have ever exchanged our position, right Doremi-chan?"

"Yup, that's right. It was when I was the only one who have already become a majominarai."

"Wait a minute! It means that you did it six years ago. Don't say if it was when you... uh I mean, when I saw you made a great origami."

"Well, actually... Hazuki did it." Doremi said, "But at last, we know that... it's better to be ourself."

Then, Hazuki and Anita went home.


	3. Welcome to the Maho Base Camp, Ranchan!

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

For the Review:  
PrettiWitchiMegChanChi: Thanks for your review. I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter.

**Ojamajo Doremi-Poppu Heart-Star**

**Chapter 3 – Welcome to the Maho Base Camp, Ran-chan!**

Sunday morning.

Pop woke up from her sleep. She and Anita still didn't know how to find the three others easily.

But in this morning, she found a clue. The letter on the initial's paper was changing. One of the initial, SR, change to be Seshita Ranami, and beside that, Pop found a transform's necklace on the paper, which the color of the button was yellow.

After took a bath, Pop called Doremi and told her about it.

"Wow, I think... it's a good news. You and Anita just need to find Ranami." Doremi said.

"But... from where?" asked Pop.

"Hmm, I don't know, but I think... it's better if you tell Anita about it, in Maho base camp."

"Okay." Pop said, "Do you want to follow me?"

"Sure, why not?" said Doremi, "Let's we go now!"

"Uh, wait a minute! We must call Anita."

"We don't have much time to call her from home. Let me call her with this." Doremi took her phone cell, "C'mon Poppu, don't waste our time."

"Okay, we go now."

Then, they walked to the Maho base camp.

"Moshi moshi. Hazuki-chan, where's Anita? Uh, she takes a bath?" on the way to Maho base camp, Doremi talked with Hazuki by her phone cell, "Well, can you and her go to Maho-dou... uh, I mean, Maho base camp today? Uh, okay. I and Pop will be waiting for both of you there. See you."

Then, she said to Pop, "They'll come later."

At Maho base camp, they met a girl. She saw Maho base camp, looked like she wanted to find something which isn't there.

Pop asked her, "Excuse me. Can I know why do you see that building?"

The girl saw Pop and Doremi, then she said, "I'm Seshita Ranami, and I want to see this place. Is it Maho-dou? But why isn't there any name board?"

"It closed since two years ago." Doremi said, "But... wait a minute! You said that you're Seshita Ranami?"

"Yes, that's my name."

Doremi and Pop stared at each other, then Pop said, "We need your help. Let's we walk into there. I have the key. We'll explain it to you inside."

Then, after Hazuki and Anita arrived at Maho base camp, and they told Ranami about it, Ranami said, "Wow, so I have a second chance? I think, after I changed Majoanne back to her original form, I don't have chance anymore."

"So, you come here and hope that you have a second chance here?" asked Hazuki.

"That's right. I heard from Majoanne that there was a magic shop named Maho-dou here. She knew about your story, because she was in Majokai until two years ago. She said that both of you (Doremi and Hazuki), with your friends... woke Majotourbillon up from her sleep, right?"

Doremi and Hazuki nodded.

"But... why did you think that you'll get the second chance here?" asked Doremi.

"Well, because I thought... if I join with you all here, I'll get a second chance." Ranami gave her reason, "Majoanne told me that you all, even, got more than two chance."

"Yeah, however, at least... we know that is true. You have chance anymore." Pop said, "Now, wear this necklace and join with us."

"Well..." Ranami took her necklace from Pop. She saw that Doremi and Hazuki didn't wear necklaces, so she asked, "How about... sis Doremi and sis Hazuki? (AN: I write that Ranami calls the other girls who's older than her with the name, and she added the word 'sis' from sister in front of the name) Don't they have a chance anymore?"

"We're so busy." Doremi answered, "Moreover, our team parted since two years ago."

"That's right." Hazuki added, "Since our graduation in elementary school, we didn't meet them anymore."

"Huh, I wanna know your spell."

"We can say it to you." Doremi said.

"But no effect. It's not work." Ranami sighed, "I wanna see your action."

"We can see it." Pop said, "Let's we go to the past with magical stage."

Pop and Anita pushed the button of their own necklace.

"Puritti Witchi Poppuchi!"  
"Puritti Witchi Anitachi!"

"Wow, that sentence... it sounds fun." Ranami commented, "I'll try it."

She pushed the button of her necklace, and yelled after she transformed, "Puritti Witchi Ranamichi!"

"Okay, so... we can call you what? Ranami-chan? Or..."

"Just call me Ran-chan." Ranami answered Pop's question.

"Well, Ran-chan, before we use magical stage, I want to know your single magic spell." Pop said.

"Me too." Anita agreed.

"Okay." Ranami said, "Pakushiya Pakushira Pakaru Para! A small ball appears!"

Then, a small ball appeared.

"Okay. Now, I wanna see yours, then we used magical stage to see theirs."

"No problem." Anita said, "Pikuta Pikuta Pekitan Pan! Small ball come to be bigger!"

When the ball became bigger, Pop continued.

"Pipitto Puritto Puritan Peperuto! Put the ball on the cupboard!"

Then, the ball moved up, above the cupboard.

"Okay, now, let's use magical stage." Anita said.

"Pipitto Puritto Hogarakani!"  
"Pikuta Pikuta Zettayakani!"  
"Pakushiya Pakushira Yukurakani!"  
"Magical stage! Let us see Doremi-tachi's adventure!"

Then, they came back to six years ago, with Doremi and Hazuki. Firstly, they saw when Doremi knew if Majorika was a majo. Majorika changed to be majogaeru, and Doremi became a majominarai.

They saw Doremi's first transformed, and she yelled, "Puritti Witchi Doremichi!"

"See?" said Doremi (the present), "I did it first."

Doremi (the past) cast her magic, "Pirika Pirirara Poporina Peperuto! A plate of steak appears!"

"OMG! Steak?" asked Ranami, "Sis, do you like steak?"

"You can see it. Don't ask me again." Doremi (the present) said.

Then, the situation changed. Still in the same years, but at the another time. It was when Hazuki and Aiko joined with Doremi.

"I understand, Hazuki-chan." Pop said, "You and Aiko were just like me."

They saw Aiko finished her transformed and yelled, "Puritti Witchi Aikochi!"

But Hazuki (the past) lost her time to yells.

"I know, sister Hazuki." Anita said, "It must be because of your big ribbon."

"But by the way, where's sis Aiko now?" asked Ranami.

"Now... she lives in Osaka." Doremi said, "I wonder... what she's doing now?"

"Maybe... she make takoyaki? Or... take a gym?" said Hazuki, "However,she must be happy now, with her family."

Then, they saw Hazuki and Aiko (the past) cast their magic. From that, Anita and Ranami knew if Hazuki's spell was "Paipai Ponpoi Puwapuwapu!" and Aiko's spell was "Pameruku Raruku Rarirori Poppun!"

The situation changed again, and now they saw Doremi-tachi's first magical stage.

"Pirika Pirirara Nobiyakani!"  
"Paipai Ponpoi Shinayakani!"  
"Pameruku Raruku Takarakani!"  
"Magical stage! Prepare the meal for us!"

"Hey, I remember it! We wanted to celebrate our pass in the 9th grade!" said Doremi.

"Yes. It was after you got Dodo in the repeated exam."

"Hazuki-chan... don't say it in front of the others."

But it was too late. Anita, and Ranami had already hear what Hazuki said.

"Oh..." they said.

Doremi sighed, "Okay, okay. Rere and Mimi are older than Dodo, although I'm the oldest from the trio."

"It's okay, onee-chan. I worked hard to get my fairy. I didn't pass the regular exam too." Pop said.

"It's different. You didn't only pass the 9th grade, but also... until the 6th grade."

"6th grade? You're great, Poppu-chan!" said Anita.

"Uh, not yet." Pop said.

"By the way, about the fairy... it makes me remember about my fairy." Ranami said, "I miss her."

"Me too." Anita agreed.

"Hmm, it makes me wonder, why our fairies don't come to us now?" asked Pop, "We have a second chance, but they don't come."

"Maybe... they have metamorphosis to become the adult fairy, or the teen fairy, or maybe... they're so busy in Majokai." Hazuki said, "Much possibilities."

Again and again, the situation changed. Now they saw when Pop became a majominarai. (AN: They didn't see the trio's adventure to fight with Majoruka)

"It's my turn." Pop said, "I got peperuto poron, like Doremi. That's why our last word in the magic spell is 'peperuto'."

"We see." Anita and Ranami said.

This time, they saw when Doremi-tachi saw Onpu cast her magic in the audition. "Pururun Purun Famifamifa! Make me win in this audition!"

"Hey, that's really a magic spell?" asked Anita, "I think, she create the words." (as Anita still didn't know about majominarai in that time)

"It was cheat!" said Ranami, "and also... it was a forbidden magic! Didn't you say it to her?"

"We did, but she ignored it." Doremi said, "It was because she had a bracelet as a magic amulet."

"Majoruka who made the bracelet." Hazuki said, "and... it made Onpu safe to cast the forbidden magic."

Now, they saw when Onpu made the people in Maho-dou forgot about their (Doremi-tachi) identity as a majo, then she almost slept about a hundred years, but Doremi, Hazuki, and Aiko used magical stage to woke her up. It wasn't too strong, so Pop followed them, and they stopped.

They saw what happened next, a few days later, when Doremi-tachi found Hana-chan in Majokai kingdom's flower garden.

Then, they knew Onpu's magical stage's spell, "Pururun Purun Suzuyakani!"

One by one adventure showed in front of their eyes. Doremi and Hazuki explained to Anita and Ranami about it. Sometimes, Pop nodded about the adventures which she know, and felt surprised with the adventures which she didn't know.

When they saw Doremi-tachi's adventure in the cursed forest to found the love supreme flower to cured Hana-chan, Pop said, "I remember... how much I worried about you when it happened, onee-chan. I worried if you couldn't come back from there alive."

"Poppu..." said Doremi, "I'm here now, and it was because of Hana-chan. She called me and the others when we fell asleep."

"Unfortunately, our magic crystals disappeared." Hazuki said, "Then, we must parted from Hana-chan."

Then, they saw when Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, and Onpu met Momoko at the first time.

"So, it was your third chance?" asked Ranami.

"Yup, that's right, Ran-chan." Doremi said, "Jou-sama gave us a chance by did the pattissier exam. We must made some sweets and they would evaluate and decide to pass us or not."

"Momoko joined with us, because we couldn't make sweets, but she could." Hazuki said.

"You mean, she taught you all to made sweets, right?" asked Anita.

Hazuki nodded.

Then, they knew if Momoko's spell were, "Perutan Petton Pararira Pon!" as the regular spell, and "Perutan Petton Sawayakani!" as the magical stage's spell.

When they saw Hana-chan came with Oyajide to Maho-dou and met Momoko, Pop said, "So... onee-chan, Hana-chan missed you, and Oyajide accompanied her to Maho-dou? And they arrived when you, Hazuki, and Aiko went to Majokai to search them? How ridiculous, but I think... Oyajide was so kind that he wanted to accompanied Hana-chan to Maho-dou."

"Uh, not yet. Oyajide came there just to met Onpu." Doremi shook of her head, "He brought Hana-chan just as a reason to made him could come to the real world."

Then, she added, "But I must confessed that what he did in that time gave us a big benefit. We could meet Hana-chan anytime we want in Majokai."

Hazuki nodded.

They saw when Majotourbillon cursed Hana-chan to didn't like vegetables, so Doremi-tachi made some sweets from the vegetables for her.

"Hey, I don't know if we can make sweets from the vegetables." Ranami said.

"Firstly, we didn't know about it too, just like you." Doremi said, "But after we got the recipes from Jou-sama, we learned to made it for Hana-chan."

Until they saw when Doremi made a cake for Majotourbillon which ever made by Majotourbillon's husband, they didn't say anything.

But when they saw Hana-chan disguised to be an eleventh year old girl, Anita and Ranami yelled, "She disguised?"

"Yes. She missed me, Hazuki, and the others, as we couldn't meet her again." Doremi said.

"Especially you, Doremi-chan." Hazuki said, "She went to class 1 and asked about you."

"Of course." Pop agreed, "Doremi is her 'mama'. Actually, Jou-sama just asked Doremi to take care of Hana-chan. Hazuki-tachi just helped Doremi to did it.

Then, they knew Hana-chan's spell when she disguised, "Pororin Pyuarin Hanahanapii!"

"You know, I was so jealous with her." Pop said, "She passed the 9th grade and some of the other grades so easily."

"Of course." Anita said, "She's the would be Queen. We just a human."

At last, they saw when they could wake Majotourbillon up, and of course, their decision to quit.

"Huh, that month was a sad month for us..." sighed Doremi.

"Yes..." Hazuki agreed.

Then, they were back to Maho base camp.

"Wow, that's great!" said Ranami, "Your adventure is the best magic adventure ever!"

"Huh, I think so." Doremi said, "That was unforgetable for us."

"So, Ran-chan, do you want to join with us?" asked Pop.

"Hmm, I think, I wanna join with you, Poppu-chan, Anita-chan. Let's we find the two others and find Majohealth, to cure Jou-sama."

"Okay, Ran-chan!" said Pop, "Welcome to the Maho base camp!"

"By the way, where do you live now, Ran-chan?" asked Anita.

"I move here, from Kyoto, and since tomorrow I'll study at Misora elementary, in 5-2."

"Class 2? It means, we'll be classmates." Pop said.

"Really? That's great!" said Ranami.

And the new adventure began...


	4. Majowarui Appears

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language. You must be wondered, why do I write the title with 'Ojamajo Doremi-Poppu Heart-Star', and not Ojamajo Poppu Star? In this chapter, I'll answer this question. However, although I write Pop as the main character in this story, but of course, she still need help from her onee-chan to teach her to be a good leader.

**Ojamajo Doremi-Poppu Heart-Star**

**Chapter 4 – Majowarui Appears: the Next Chance is so Confuse?**

In a dark unknown place, someone said to herself about her bad plan.  
"Huh, three of the five girls who will be my rival are united. I must do something to prevent them to meet Majohealth and against me. I'll start it from the old and their fairies."

* * *

"Toto."

"Yes, Hana-chan?"

"Can you call Dodo, Rere, Mimi, Roro, Nini, Fafa, Shishi, and Lulu? I want to talk with them."

"Okay."

Then, Toto flew up to do what Hana-chan's command.

Dodo asked her, "What does Hana-chan want to say to us?"

"I don't know. Shishi, Lulu, if both of you feel better now, Hana-chan wants to meet you too."

"But... how about them?" Shishi pointed at two fairies, who were still unconscious on the bed, "Who'll take care of them?"

"I, Hehe, and Baba will take care of them. Give them to us." (AN: give = trust) said Lala.

"Well, thanks Lala." Lulu said.

Then, after the fairies came to the hall, near the throne, Hana-chan said to the fairies about Poppu-tachi's second chance, "Shishi, you're Anita's fairy, right?"

"Yes."

"Lulu, you're Ranami's fairy, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I think... both of you... with Fafa, can come to the human world now. The two others fairies will follow you when they are conscious and their partner found by your partner."

"But how about me, Rere, Mimi, Roro, and Nini? Well... at least... me and Rere?" asked Dodo, "Can we follow them to the human world?"

"Gomen nasai, Dodo. I just need you all to take care of the two other fairies."

"Huh, okay."

Meanwhile, Poppu-tachi were at Maho base camp. They talked about their fairies. "So, Poppu-chan, who's the name of your fairy?" asked Anita.

"Fafa." Pop said.

"Hey, that's great!" said Ranami, "Your onee-chan's fairy is Dodo, Anita's cousin's fairy is Rere, sis Aiko's fairy is Mimi, and... your fairy is Fafa."

"That's right. It's the first four note in music!" Anita agreed.

"Well, that's the special things of Majorika's majominarai."

"You mean, your 'bunyu-chan'?" asked Anita, laughed.

"Hey, I called her 'bunyu-chan' because I think her majogaeru form is so kawaii." Pop said, "So, how about your fairy, Anita-chan? Ran-chan?"

"Her name is Shishi." Anita said.

"You, Ran-chan?"

"Lulu. She's Lulu." Ranami said.

"Huh, I hope they're together now, like us." Pop sighed, "Even, I hope they can come here."

"That's why I come, Poppu-chan." Fafa came to Pop and said.

"Fafa! Is it really you? You can talk? You're grown up!"

"Yes. I come here with Shishi and Lulu."

"Shishi!" said Anita.

"Lulu!" said Ranami.

They were so happy for the meeting.

In Majokai, Dodo sighed, "Doremi-chan, can I meet you? I really want to meet you. Even, if I just have a chance to meet you, I want."

'_Isn't there a chance to meet you?'_

Suddenly, a mirror appeared in front of her and said, _"You must fight with Fafa, Shishi, and Lulu."_

"Who are you?"

"_I'm your heart, Dodo. Do you think it's not unfair that your partner don't have chance anymore, but her sister have it?"_

"Well..."

"_Your partner is a good leader. The greatest majo in ojamajo. She's more talented than Pop. Hana-chan must be do a mistake. Why doesn't she choose her 'mama'? you must fight with them."_

"But Fafa is just like my sister."

"_**Is a good sister just like wants to fight with you?"**_

"You're right." Dodo said, "I must **fight with them**."

Meanwhile, Doremi was in her room. She was so tired after school.

"Exam's exercise... exam's exercise... huh... I'm so tired..."

She sat down on her 'G key' chair, in front of the desk. She saw everythings that she put on the desk. Textbook... textbook... textbook... some photo frames... and a photo album.

She took the photo album and opened it. There were many experiences which documented there, especially, the experiences in Maho-dou.

"Ai-chan... Onpu-chan... Momo-chan..." said Doremi, "Poppu will have a good team, like us, and she'll be the leader, like me."

She sighed, "Well, I know she can do it. Even, she can do it better than me..."

"**Stop to think about it!" **Dodo flew up, above the photo album.

"Dodo? You can speak? But... why do you..."

"I know about Poppu-tachi, and I think... **she can't do it!**"

"Dodo! It's so unusual that you speak like this! I know that you're grown up, but you never speak like this!" said Doremi, "You're not my little Dodo!"

"Uh, I think... I'll do my second plan to influence **you**."

"Who's that? Who are you? Show yourself!" yelled Doremi, "I know that you have already influenced my Dodo!"

"Well, that's right."

A majo showed herself, and she was Majowarui (but the other characters know her name later). She added, "But I don't have any bad aim. I just want to give something yours. Your new adventure."

"I don't need it! I'm sure, Pop can find Majohealth and helps Jou-sama, with her _own _team."

"Your team can do it better."

"Are you kidding?" Doremi yelled louder, "My team parted since two years ago!"

"You can say it, but it's just until you see this!" Majowarui showed at her crystal ball to Doremi that Hazuki-tachi with their fairies had been influenced, and they were on the way to Maho base camp, "They, all of them, are here now, in Misora City, and they're waiting for you to lead their resistance."

"No! I won't ever fight with my younger sister! Now, please you go and stop to influence them!"

"I don't want to go. I want to make sure that you'll lead them!"

"I say NO! You can't influence me!"

"Okay, you force me to **make you **lead them. I'll do my last plan now. I don't care if you don't like the way, but I think... you'll like this way." Majowarui flicked her fingers.

Suddenly, Doremi felt dizzy after it.

"Uh, you..." she hold her head, "What are you doing to me?"

"Ssh... calm down... You must have a relaxation... I'll count from 1 to 3, and after that, you'll sleep."

"No..."

"Then, when you wake up, you'll do what I said."

"No..."

"One... Two... Three..."

"Uhh..." Doremi fell asleep, but she ever whispered, "I can't do more than this... Poppu... _help me_..."

Majowarui laughed badly, and said, "Now, they will fight. The older sister versus the younger sister... and also, their own team... Three versus five. The young will die and fail, and the old will depression about what they do, and they will kill themself!"

Suddenly, at Maho base camp, Pop felt something wrong. Hazuki-tachi still didn't arrive yet, but when Pop talked with Fafa, Anita, Ranami, Shishi, and Lulu, she felt dejected.

'_What happened with me? Is there something wrong with my family? Okasan? Otosan? Or... Doremi?'_

When she thought about her onee-chan, her heart was beating harder and faster.

'_Why do I? Is there really something wrong happened with her?'_

Anita saw that Pop hold her own necklace, so she asked, "Poppu-chan, what's up? Are you sick? Should we accompany you to go home?"

"No, Anita-chan, I'm okay. I just... I think... something bad happened with my onee-chan."

"Don't think about it, Poppu-chan. You must be just so tired after the sport class this morning." Ranami said, "Sis Doremi will be alright."

"Ran-chan, I never feel like this. I'm so scare."

Suddenly, someone opened the door too hard, that make Poppu-tachi frightened.

But when they saw that it were Doremi-tachi, they felt surprised.

"Uh, onee-chan, I think... something bad happen with you, but..."

"**Don't call me 'onee-chan' anymore!"**

"Uh, onee-chan? You make me so scare." Pop didn't know if she would get that sentence from her beloved onee-chan.

"**You must scare with me now, because I want to kill you, and also, my friends want to kill your friends!"**

"Onee-chan, I..."

"**I say stop to call me 'onee-chan'! I and my friends, we should be the team who will find Majohealth, and not you! We have more experiences than you!"**

"So, that's the reason..." said Pop, "Onee-chan, actually, I want if you have the second... I mean... the fifth chance for you and your friends."

"**Don't make a reason to hamper me to kill you!"**

"Onee-chan! Do you really want to kill me?" cried Pop, "It's not you! I know it! You have already influenced by someone! Tell me about it!"

"Up to you, but I just can say that **I really want to kill you!**"

"Poppu-chan! Anita-chan!" yelled Ranami, "We don't have time. They won't ever hear you. Let's go out from here!"

Then, Poppu-tachi ran out from there, and Doremi-tachi followed them. On the way, Pop got an idea to get the influence out from her onee-chan.

Pop thought, _'I hope it will work. I'm sure, she still have her kindness in her heart.'_

She said to her friends, "Anita-chan! Ran-chan! We must disperse."

"Where?" asked Anita.

"Over there!" Pop pointed to the intersection in front of them, "Anita-chan, turn left! Ran-chan, turn right! I'll go straight, then go home. I have an idea for my onee-chan."

Then, they did what Pop said. Hazuki and Aiko turned left, followed Anita. Onpu and Momoko turned right, followed Ranami, and of course, Doremi followed Pop, to their house.

Fafa flew up beside Pop, "Poppu-chan, can I help you?"

"Yes." Pop said, "Take my tanjoubi's greeting card which I drew and gave to Doremi in her surprise party four years ago."

"Yosh! I'll take it." Fafa said, "Doremi must be put it in her room."

At their house, Fafa flew up into Doremi's room and found the greeting card. Dodo prevented her to take it, but then Fafa found the way to get the influence out from Dodo. (AN: Don't ask me about the way, it was Fafa's secret)

She did it, and it worked. Then, they flew up together to bring the greeting card.

Meanwhile, Pop let Doremi to followed her into the living room, near their piano. Pop opened the piano and played her favorite song with Doremi.

While she played it, she said, "I know, I can remove that influence from you, onee-chan. It's our favorite song. Do you remember it?"

"**Ugh, stop it! I..."**

"Onee-chan, I love you. I want you to know how much I love you. You're the best onee-chan I've ever had."

"Poppu-chan, we got it!" Fafa and Dodo came and brought the greeting card.

Pop stopped to play the piano, "Dodo? You..."

"I'll tell you about what happened now later. The most important thing is... you must show this card to her, right now."

"Arigatou, Dodo, Fafa." Pop took the greeting card from them, and showed it to Doremi, "Do you remember this? I drew it and gave it to you when I and some of your friends made a surprise party for you in your tanjoubi four years ago. Please, come back to be my nice onee-chan."

Pop cried and raised her face to see her onee-chan, hoped that Doremi would remember that she cried just like when she was still a baby.

"**Arrgh!" **Doremi fainted. She fell on the floor.

Pop came to her and put her head on her (Pop) lap.

"Onee-chan, wake up." Pop said.

When Doremi woke up, she said, "Uh, Poppu? What happened here? Don't you go to Maho base camp? Why do..."

"Onee-chan!" said Pop, "I'm happy that you're come back!"

"Come back?" asked Doremi while she stood up, "What's going on?"

Then, Pop told Doremi about what happened since her 'influenced onee-chan' and her friends came to Maho base camp and attack Poppu-tachi until the real Doremi 'came back'.

"Uh, I remember. There was a majo who came into my room and tried to influence me to fight with you, and I think... she hypnotized me." Doremi said.

"So, she's able to influence and hypnotize people..."

"Yes. She made me sleep, and I didn't know what happened next, until I woke up here." Doremi explained, "Before it happened, she have already influenced Dodo."

"Now I don't. Fafa removed it from me." Dodo said.

"Dodo, nice to see you again. I'm happy that you come back to be my Dodo."

"Well, me too." Dodo saw Fafa, "Fafa, arigatou that you removed the influence from me, and gomen nasai that I have ever prevented you to help Pop."

"That's okay." Fafa said, "I know it."

"But... what should we do now? Hazuki-tachi are still influenced." Doremi sighed, "I hope... _I can do something for them..._"

Then, the initial's paper flew out from Pop's skirt pocket and changed, then fell on the piano. This time, under the two other's initial names, some sentences appeared. On the paper, there were five heart medalion's necklaces, with the button like Poppu-tachi's transform's necklaces.

"I'll read it." Pop said, "Doremi-tachi, because of the confusion that made by the bad majo, I, Hana-chan, with the permission of Majoheart, give you all the fifth chance. I hope, Heart and Star can work together."

"Hmm, let me see the button's color." Doremi hold the necklaces and saw the buttons, "Yellow, purple, blue, orange, and... pink! It's really for my team!"

"Welcome back, onee-chan!" said Pop, "I'll read the next sentences. Take your necklace, onee-chan."

Doremi took her necklace and the initial's paper, "Let me read it."

She read the next sentences, "Doremi-mama, you must be wonder, how can you remove the influences from the other Heart, so I want to tell you the way. You can remove it by your own power, because the heart necklace have a big power. Even, you can remove the influence from all people in the human world just with a single spell, anywhere you are."

She and Pop stared at each other, then she added, "Okay, I'll try it to remove the influences from my best friends."

She wore her necklace and pushed the button, then she yelled, "Puritti Witchi Doremichi!"

"Yay! I miss this one!" Doremi almost forgot about what would she do after it.

She remembered it, "Uh, okay. I must do it seriously."

"Ganbate, onee-chan! I know that you can do it!" said Pop, "You're my inspirations."

"Huh, well..." said Doremi. She took out her poron and cast her magic, "Pirika Pirirara Poporina Peperuto! Remove the influences from my best friends!"

Then, she did it. Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, and Momoko stopped to chase Anita and Ranami.

When they, with Doremi and Pop were at Maho base camp, Doremi and Pop told them about Doremi-tachi's fifth chance.

"Well, that's great, but... how about my parents and my ojisan?" asked Aiko, "They're in Osaka now. I can't move here anymore."

"You can." Someone said in front of the base camp's door, and it was Aiko's ojisan, with her parents, "We see that you miss all of your best friends here, until you ran out from our house in Osaka, so... we decide to move here again."

"Uh, okasan, otosan, ojisan..." said Aiko, "Arigatou."

She sighed, and said in her mind, _'Fortunately, they didn't know if a majo influenced me to come here.'_

"Well, we must clean up our house here. Do you mind if we leave you here? You must be still want to talk with your best friends."

"It's okay, okasan. I don't mind."

After Aiko's family went home, Hazuki asked, "So, Onpu-chan... can you..."

"Hey, I can handle it." Onpu said, "More job come from Misora, so I'll spend my time here more."

"Uh, minna, how about me?" asked Momoko, "Okasan and otosan still didn't know if I came here. When I went from the airport, it was still night in New York."

"Do you bring your house's key? I mean, your house in Misora?" asked Doremi.

Momoko shook of her head, "I don't bring it."

"Well, maybe... you can stay in my house tonight. Of course, I mean... tonight in Misora. We'll call your parents and say that you're here, because you miss us."

"But Doremi-chan, how if they don't want to move here?"

"Does your otosan build something there?"

"No."

"and... does your okasan still capture the photos of the Hollywood stars?"

"Umm, actually, someone promotes her to work in a company in Tokyo, but she still doesn't accept it yet."

"Well, I think... it's easy. I'm sure, they will agree to move here anymore."

"Uh, okay..." said Momoko, "But it also means that I'll stay in your house more than one day."

"Momo-chan, I think... that's okay. I don't mind if you must to stay longer in my house."

"Uh, arigatou, Doremi-chan."

"Okay, Poppu, Anita-chan, Ran-chan, we'll help you to find the two others, right minna?" said Doremi.

"Yosh!" yelled Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, and Momoko.


	5. Find out Some Mysterious People!

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language. For the fans of KotaDore, I want you to read this chapter, because I write about them here. I also want to say that the heart's necklaces could protect Doremi-tachi from Majowarui's influence, so that she couldn't influence them anymore.

For the Review:  
PrettiWitchiMegChanChi: Well, firstly I didn't know the good name for the bad majo, but when I saw a Japanese dictionary, I saw there was a word 'warui', and also, I saw that the meaning of that word is 'bad', so I decided to named her 'Majowarui'.

**Ojamajo Doremi-Poppu Heart-Star**

**Chapter 5 – Find out Some Mysterious People!**

'_No no no no! Dame! I'm happy that I can meet all of my best friends, but how if they know if I... oh no! They must don't know about it.'_

"Onee-chan!"

"Ah!" Doremi yelled, then she sighed, "You, Poppu. What's up?"

"No. I just want to say that okasan, otosan, and Momoko are waiting for you to get the dinner together." Pop said, "Are you afraid if Ai-tachi know if your boyfriend is..."

"Doremi, Poppu, come here, or your dinner will become cold!" commanded their okasan.

"We'll come!" said them.

"Poppu, don't say anything about it to Aiko, Onpu, and Momoko." Doremi said, "I hope... Hazuki doesn't tell them about it."

"Okay. I won't say it to them."

After they got the dinner, Doremi and Momoko walked into Doremi's room (fortunately for Doremi, she had already put all photos of her with her boyfriend in her desk's drawer, so Momoko couldn't see it).

"Wow, it doesn't change." Momoko said.

"Well, I just don't want to change it. I feel comfort with my room like this." Doremi said, "By the way, Momo-chan, I've ever thought that we couldn't be together anymore. That's because I've already get my wish."

"Uh, so you have a boyfriend? Who is he? Do I know about him? Have I ever met him? And... why don't you put your picture with him on your desk?"

"Well, Momo-chan..." said Doremi, awared what she said, which made Momoko asked many questions to her, "Actually, you're right. I have a boyfriend, but now... I can't say to you who he is."

"Why?"

"Because... I'm so tired now. I want to sleep now. I don't want to come late to school tomorrow."

"Hey, Doremi-chan..."

Doremi yawned and pretended to sleep. Momoko didn't understand about what she did.

'_Why does she look like wants to hide her boyfriend? Is she afraid if I take over her boyfriend? Or... maybe... her boyfriend is... no no no. Usou. It's impossible. They always quarrel if they met. But... they lost their way when we were camping almost three years ago. Well, if I see from it, I think it's possible.' _Momoko thought, _'Okay, maybe... Hazuki know about it. I'll ask her tomorrow.'_

When Momoko slept on the mattress, Doremi opened her eyes.

'_Fyuh! I almost say some stupid words.' _Doremi thought.

"Why don't you want to say it to your best friends?" asked Dodo, made her owner frightened.

"Hyaa! Dodo!" Doremi lowered her voice, "Do you know about my boyfriend?"

"Of course I know. I always see what you did from Majokai. Lala said to me and the other fairies the way to see our owner when we parted from you and your friends."

"Okay." Doremi sighed, "I think, now you're become smarter than before."

"Not yet." Dodo said, "I still often struck the wall when I fly."

"Huh, now... we're back to the topic. Do you think it's better if they know about my boyfriend? They will tease me that my boyfriend is someone who was always making me annoyed when we still in elementary school."

"But I don't think so." Dodo shook of her head, "It's about you and your own feeling. If you really love him, you can say it to your best friends. I know... all of your best friends won't ever tease you if you say it. Trust me."

"Well, okay." Doremi said, "I'll tell them about it tomorrow at Maho base camp, after school."

Then, in the morning, at Doremi's school.

She got a surprise. Aiko studied at her school now, in her class (before Aiko's family went to Maho base camp yesterday, they signed Aiko in Doremi's school).

"A-are you sure, you want to... to..."

"Of course. Actually, okasan and otosan didn't know if you studied here, but then..." Aiko smiled, "I saw the student list in our class, and I found your name."

Aiko thought for a minutes, then she added, "Doremi-chan, I'm happy that you can be my classmate anymore."

"Uh, Ai-chan, I'm happy too to hear that." Doremi laughed a bit, "Impossible if I'm not happy."

"I see it." Aiko said, "Okay, I wanna go to the headmaster office. See ya in our class."

Aiko went to the headmaster office, while Doremi walked into their class.

When Doremi walked, she thought, _'OMG! I can't believe it! They will know about it faster than I thought!'_

Someone slapped her shoulder and made her yelled, "Yay!"

Apparently, _Kotake _who slapped her shoulder. He asked, "What's up, _my lovely Doremi_?"

"Uh, no. I just... do you know if Aiko will be our classmate since today?"

"So?" he asked, "I think... it's better if we tell her about _our relationship_."

"Err, okay. But I worry if she..."

"Don't worry. However, we must tell _the truth about us_. Trust me."

"Well, _I trust you_."

Then, at the rest time, they told about their relationship to Aiko.

"Wow, Doremi-chan, Kotake-kun, both of you..." said Aiko, "Well, actually, I've already know about it from Hazuki."

"Hazuki told you?" asked Doremi, "Well, don't say if Onpu and Momoko..."

"Both of them know about it too." Aiko explained, "Firstly, Momoko went to Hazuki's house tonight and asked her about it. Onpu knew about it because Hazuki's otosan wanted her to stayed at Hazuki's house and told about her new film."

"and... you?"

"I walked around alone. Maybe, it sounds bad for you, but of course... I didn't do anything bad. I was just feeling so bored in my house, because all of my family went out from there. Okasan and otosan went to the Misora old folk's home, to settle okasan's transferred. Ojisan met his old friend at the bathing place."

"Then, you saw them in Hazuki's house and..."

"Yup! That's right."

At Maho base camp, the conversation was continued, now with Hazuki, Onpu, and Momoko.

"So, Momo-chan, you went to Hazuki's house last night, to asked about my boyfriend?" asked Doremi.

"Yup. Actually, I wanted to ask her today, but I changed my mind. I think it's better if I know it faster." (Momoko went to Hazuki's house when Doremi had already sleep)

"Huh, and now... you all know about it..." said Doremi, "By the way, why don't Poppu, Anita, and Ranami come yet?"

A few minutes later, Poppu-tachi arrived there, "We're coming!"

"Konnichiwa!" said Doremi-tachi.

"Gomen nasai, onee-chan. We got the Japanese test today." Pop said

"I understand, Poppu. Moreover, we don't come here to sell any. We come here just to discuss about the two others."

"But before that, I want to know, Anita-chan. When did you meet Majomonna?" asked Hazuki.

"She disguised as my private lesson's sensei. When she became a majogaeru last year, okasan and otosan wanted to go to South Korea, because otosan had to work there. That's why, I couldn't follow them, because I must be responsible to change back Majomonna to her original form."

"I see."

"How about you, Ran-chan?" asked Aiko.

"Majoanne was okasan's friend, but their relationship wasn't too close. I called her as a majo when I saw her swept her house yard, with a broom."

"So, you thought that it's better if she rode it than to used it to sweep the yard?" asked Doremi, "It's more ridiculous than my first meeting with Majorika, but... why did you quit? Did you quit because of your decision to live here?"

"No. I quit before I told my decision to Jou-sama. I just... almost cast a forbidden magic to cure my friend, Sachiko (not means Sachiko who's Beth and Mary's friend in New York or Sachiko who's Hazuki, Aiko, and Onpu's classmates in 5-2 and 6-2. It was another person). She had a tumor in her brain."

"You mean, your crystal was broken before you were success to cast the magic, right?" asked Momoko, "It was just like me. I almost cast a forbidden magic to make the late Majomonroe's alive."

"Uh, can I and Ranami know about Majoruka and the late Majomonroe?" asked Anita.

"Yeah, we really want to know about them." Ranami agreed, "Sis Doremi, sis Hazuki, and Pop told us about them, but they didn't tell all of things about them yet."

"Well, I met Majoruka at the beach, then I agreed with her to fight with Doremi, Hazuki, and Aiko." Onpu explained, "At the past, Majoruka is a rival of Majorika."

"Majoruka have ever taken over Maho-dou from us, before she met Onpu." Doremi continued, "But then, we could get it back from her. That's why, she want Onpu to take revenge to us."

"and... how about the late Majomonroe?" asked Ranami.

"I met her when I moved to New York at the first time. She taught me english and make sweets. I know if she was a majo when I saw her rode her broom, about six years ago..." Momoko explained, "A year later, when I passed the 1st grade, she passed away. I tried to make her alive, but then my crystal was broken, and I must accepted that I lost my power, and also... Majomonroe."

"Did she give you something before she... passed away?" asked Anita.

"Yes. She gave me this earring." Momoko showed her earring in her right ear, "Seki-sensei have ever warned me to take off it, but with the help from Doremi, she let me to wear it."

"I see."

"Okay, now, we're back to discuss about the two others." Doremi reminded.

Pop took the initial's paper and read the two initials, "IM and AD... From where can we know about them?"

"Do you ever try to use magical stage to find them?" asked Doremi.

"Hey, that's right, onee-chan! Eight majominarai use magical stage!" Pop said and put the paper on the table.

Then, they transformed.

"Puritti Witchi Onpuchi!"  
"Puritti Witchi Aikochi!"  
"Puritti Witchi Hazukichi!"  
"Puritti Witchi Momokochi!"  
"Puritti Witchi Doremichi!"

"Puritti Witchi Ranamichi!"  
"Puritti Witchi Anitachi!"  
"Puritti Witchi Poppuchi!"

But after they transformed, they still wondered about one thing...

Who yelled the spell first?

"Onee-chan, you must be the first."

"Poppu, your team is the central team."

"Onee-chan, you're the first. I know it."

"Poppu, me and my friends just have a chance to help you, not to be the leader team."

When Doremi and Pop were still 'debating' about it, Hazuki awared something. The Heart (Doremi-tachi) hair hung loosely.

Hazuki said, "Doremi-chan, Onpu-chan, Momo-chan, see your hair. Our hair hang loosely (Hazuki didn't say it to Aiko, because she always let down her hair)."

"Hazuki-chan, don't you see that I still explain to Pop that she's the first. We don't have time to talked about our hair which... hey, wait a minute!" Doremi hold her head, "Ha! Hazuki-chan, you're right. Where's my hair bunch?"

Onpu and Momoko hold their own hair and nodded.

"Minna, look!" said Aiko, "The initial's paper..."

They saw the paper on the table. A new announcement appeared. It showed them about the new magical stage's formation, and it was a circle.

"Hmm, Pop stands up between me and Hazuki, then, after Hazuki is Anita, Aiko, Ranami, Onpu, IM, Momoko, AD..." Doremi read the announcement, "and the spell's yelling start from the Heart, and then the Star..."

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's we try!" said Pop.

"But our hair?"

"You're more beautiful with it, onee-chan."

"Okay, up to you." Then they yelled.

"Pirika Pirirara Nobiyakani!"  
"Paipai Ponpoi Shinayakani!"  
"Pameruku Raruku Takarakani!"  
"Pururun Purun Suzuyakani!"  
"Perutan Petton Sawayakani!"  
"Pipitto Puritto Hogarakani!"  
"Pikuta Pikuta Zettayakani!"  
"Pakushiya Pakushira Yukurakani!"  
"Magical stage! Search IM and AD!"

Then, two lights appeared...


	6. The Unconscious Fairy

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

**Ojamajo Doremi-Poppu Heart-Star**

**Chapter 6 – The Unconscious Fairy**

They saw the lights. The color were brown and blue.

When the lights turned off, they saw what it was...

The two unconscious fairies.

"Who are they?" asked Doremi, "and... why do they appear after our magical stage?"

"Maybe... they're the fairies of the two others." Pop said.

"Yup, that's right." Lulu said.

"Demo... why are they unconscious?" asked Hazuki.

"They're the sensitive fairies, like me and Lulu." Shishi explained, "Just can wake up if the owner are able to use magic."

"Hmm, that's so strange. We never hear about it before." Aiko said.

"It's because we aren't the fairies that have the typical like that." Dodo said, "We can survive, although you all quit to be a majo. Some fairies have an opinion that they're useless if their owner quit to be a majo, but some other are just like us."

"So, you mean, you still believe that we can meet anymore someday, but Shishi and Lulu... they're pessimist if they will meet their owner anymore?" asked Doremi.

"Uh-huh."

"You know, I was so sad and fainted when Ranami left me." Lulu said.

"Me too." Shishi agreed, "Moreover, we didn't know, exactly, when we'll meet again. We didn't know, when Hana-chan changed Jou-sama."

"Okay, back to them. Now... what should we do with them?" asked Pop, "We don't find the owner yet."

"Put them near the initial's paper. Then, you will see something change."

A familiar voice said to them. Doremi turned her head and called the owner of the voice, "Majorika! You're coming!"

"Huh, I like your majogaeru form more than your original form." Pop sighed.

"Poppu, bunyu-chan was just the past one." Majorika said, "But I promise, I'll always help you and the others to solve your problem."

"Don't forget me." Lala said, "You all can trust us."

"Well, Majorika, Lala, arigatou." Pop said.

Then, they put the unconscious fairies near the initial's paper, like Majorika said.

The brown one talked in her sleep, "Izu... Machi..."

The blue one talked in her sleep, "Achi... Dira."

Meanwhile, the two initials on the initial's paper were changing. It's just like the fairies said.

"Izu... Machi... and Achi... Dira." Doremi read the uncomplete names.

"Do you know a person who have that words in her name, girls?" asked Lala.

"The name appearance, which is complete or uncomplete, means that we've already near with them." Doremi said, "Poppu, Anita-chan, do you remember what happened when we found Ranami? Her name appeared, then we found her."

"Hmm, let me see. Izu... Machi..." Onpu tried to remember, "Uh, I know one. Izumi Machiko, an actress. She lives in Misora City, and studies at Misora elementary, in class five, and her favorite color is brown. Is she...?"

They saw the paper to make sure that the name was right, and that was true. Onpu was right. The name was complete now, and it wrote Izumi Machiko.

"Poppu, Anita-chan, Ran-chan, do you know about her?" asked Doremi.

"We know her, but she's in class 1. We all are in class 2." Pop said, "How can we tell her about it? We aren't in the same class, we don't know about her adress."

"Well, have you ever been her classmate?"

"No, and that's why, it's so difficult for us."

"Onpu-chan, do you know about her adress?" asked Hazuki.

Onpu thought for a few minutes, then she said, "I know! Let's we go there!"

Then, Pop took the paper and a necklace which appeared when the complete name appeared. They went to Machiko's house by their own broom.

After they flew about a few minutes, Onpu pointed a house, "That's her house!"

"Demo, how can we go into her house? She have many bodyguards and securities." asked Pop.

"Huh, Poppu..." said Doremi, "We must disguise."

"No more cockroach." Hazuki and Aiko said.

"Hey, don't you remember that we never disguised to be the cockroaches anymore since we were in the fifth grade?" said Doremi, "Hamsters is more often we used than cockroaches."

"Whatever. I think, we can disguise to be the hamsters." Aiko said, "I and Hazuki just don't want to be the cockroaches."

"Demo... can we just come there as the guests and..."

"Anita-chan, don't you see that there were many bodyguards and securities? I've already tell you, right? They must be ask Machiko if she knew us or not. She doesn't know about us. I've already tell you all that she never been my classmate." Pop cut what Anita said, "Just Onpu who can go into there easily."

"If I went there and brought her to Maho base camp, and we told it there, she must be brought her bodyguards." Onpu said, "We couldn't tell it privately."

Then, they decided to disguise.

"Pirika Pirirara Poporina Peperuto!" yelled Doremi, "Changed us to be the hamsters!"

They walked carefully into Machiko's house, to her room.

Machiko saw them, "Huh? Eight Hamsters?"

They were back into normal, with their witch costumes.

Machiko asked, "Onpu-chan, that's not a regular costume. Or... is there a relation between your costume and my..."

"Yes. Now, we want you to wear this and push the button, then you go with us." Onpu took Machiko's necklace from Pop then gave it to Machiko.

"Okay." Machiko took her necklace, wore it, and pushed the button.

Then, they flew up to Maho base camp.

Machiko saw the fairies on the table, then she called one of them who was her fairy, "Sasa!"

Sasa woke up and said, "Machi-chan! You... get a chance!"

Then, the eight majominarai told Machiko and Sasa about her second chance. She saw Pop, "Uh, so... you're Harukaze Pop? My new homeroom sensei always talked about you in class 1. She said that you were a good seito from the former class 1 (4-1), her old class."

"Uh, not yet." Pop said, "I just want to do my best."

"I'm Fujirami Anita, and she's Seshita Ranami. I come from Yokohama, and she comes from Kyoto."

"Okay, nice to meet you." Machiko said, "But... from where we know the another majominarai?"

"We've already use magical stage, but it's just make a change on this." Pop showed the initial's paper, then Machiko read it, "Achi... Dira."

"Do you know about her?" asked Anita.

"Hmm, no." Machiko shook of her head, "I don't know about her?"

"By the way, Machi-chan, we wanna know your magic spell." Ranami said, "Can you show it to us?"

"Sure." Machiko said, "Pupura Pipara Pupira Pira! A tin of soda appears!"

Then, she took the tin of soda, opened the tin, and then drank the soda, "I like soda."

"So, Machi-chan, do you want to join with us?" asked Pop.

"Of course, Poppu-chan. I care about Majokai."

"Demo... are you okay if we can't help you too much?" asked Doremi, "We have our own bustle."

"Don't worry, onee-chan." Pop said, "We're okay."

"Majorika, Lala, do you want to live here anymore?" asked Fafa.

"No. We come here just to help you a little." Majorika said, "It's too risky if I live here."

"I know what you mean, Majorika." Doremi said, "You don't want if there's a person who find you as a majo, like me, and make your form become bunyu-chan again, right?"

"Okay, you're right. Moreover, I must take care of my shop in Majokai. Many customers come there, you know, the majo all over the Majokai."

"Okay, girls, we must go home now." Lala said, "Bye bye!"

"Bye bye!"

Then, they saw the only one fairy who was still unconscious.

"Now... who wants to take care of her?" asked Hazuki.

"Let me take care of her." said Pop, "I'm the leader, so I have a responsibility to do it."

"That's my younger sister." Doremi agreed, "I'll help you."

"Err, friends, I think... it's better if we think about our hair now." Momoko said.

"Huh, you're right, Momo-chan." Doremi said.

Then, a piece of paper appeared. Pop took the paper and read the letter on it, "Doremi-mama, Hazuki, Onpu, and Momoko, you all don't worry about your hair. You'll find your hair bunch when you're back to your regular appearance. I just think if your hair must change, appropriate with your age. I think it's better if your hair hang loosely, because you all have the beautiful hair. I hope... you can think about it and change your usual style too. Sincerely yours. Hana-chan."

"Is it a command?" asked Doremi, "Or... is it a comment?"

"Well, it means that she still care about our performances." Onpu said, "Moreover, she's right. It's better if we let our hair like this."

"Do you think that my hair is beautiful?" asked Doremi, "It's too hot if I let it down like this."

"Demo... I think, you're better if you let down your hair than if you perform with your hair bunch." Pop said.

"My tuft?"

"No problem, my beautiful onee-chan."

"Huh, okay. Maybe I'll try to take off it."

Hazuki and Momoko said, "We'll do it too."

Then, they changed back to their regular appearance, and went home.

'_Achi... Dira. We'll find you.' _Pop thought.


	7. The Leader's Prediction

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language. Maybe this chapter is the shortest chapter of all chapters in this story. I just want to make a refreshing chapter before we see Poppu-tachi's 'action' in the next chapter, and it will be nice if it's about Doremi-tachi's boyfriends.

**Ojamajo Doremi-Poppu Heart-Star**

**Chapter 7 – The Leader's Prediction  
**

Sunday morning.

Doremi-tachi and Poppu-tachi were at Maho base camp. Pop, Anita, and Ranami were doing their group's school homework, and they asked Machiko, who had already finish to do it.

Meanwhile, Doremi-tachi were talking about their boyfriend.

"Hmm, let me see..." said Momoko, "Doremi and Kotake, Hazuki and Masaru... so, how about you two, Ai-chan? Onpu-chan? Who's your boyfriend?"

"Err, do you really wanna know about it?" asked Aiko.

"Of course, Ai-chan. I really want to know."

"Me too." Doremi teased Aiko, "Do we know about him? Have we ever met him?"

"Doremi-chan, I told you about him yesterday, at school. You have already know it."

"Okay." Doremi laughed, "I just wonder... how if Hazuki, Onpu, and Momoko know about it? If actually, they have ever met him."

"We know him?" asked Hazuki, "Is he Anrima, your childhood friend?"

"No, not him." Doremi said, "He isn't Anrima, but his name have a little differences with my zodiac sign."

"Doremi-chan!" said Aiko.

"Ai-chan, don't be mad at me. I just give them a clue. It's just like our assignment to find Pop's team. Moreover, we must tell the others about everything happened with us during this two years, right?"

"Huh, whatever." Aiko sighed, "Up to you, Doremi-chan."

"Hmm, Doremi's zodiac sign is Leo, Leo..." Onpu thought for a minute, then she added, "Is he Leon?"

Aiko sighed, then said, "You're right, Onpu-chan. Leon is my boyfriend. He left his magic power just to be with me."

"Really?" asked Onpu, "Like me and Toru."

"So, Leon and Toru..." said Momoko, "But why didn't Doremi and Hazuki choose Akatsuki and Fujio?"

"I don't and never love Fujio." Hazuki said, "You know it, right?"

"You, Doremi-chan? I remember that you've ever said to me that you loved Akatsuki, but..."

"Well, I..." said Doremi, "I don't know. My feeling was changing so fast. I've ever loved him, but... it was gone... so fast. Too fast to me to remember when it happened."

"I think, it happened when he made you feel disappointed when he cheat when he fought with Kotake in Kyoto." Momoko said.

"Maybe..." said Doremi, "How about you, Momo-chan?"

"I don't have any boyfriend."

"Usou. Are you serious?" asked Onpu, unbelievable, "But how can? I think, you're beautiful, and it's must be easy to you to have a boyfriend."

"I don't know. In America, I have some boys who become my friends, but I still don't find the special one yet."

"Uh, I see."

"Hmm, do you know... how can Leon and Toru left their magic power?" asked Momoko, "They're the real wizards, right?"

"They cut their front hair, which was moving when they cast their magic." Aiko explained, "Then, they have chance to find their true love in a month. If they can, they'll be human forever, but if they couldn't, their front hair would grow and their magic power would come back, and they must came back to the wizard world."

"From where did you know about it, Ai-chan?"

"Leon told me about it."

"Demo, Ai-chan, from your statements, it makes me want to know..." said Doremi, "Now, we have a chance anymore to use our magic power, and... if you and Onpu can use magic... maybe..."

"Onpu-chan... my honey bunny sweety... (AN: I know that you must be think if this part is so exaggerate, but I think, this part is so fit for Toru) something happened with my hair!" Toru came and cut what Doremi said.

"Toru-kun, what's up?" asked Onpu, "What's wrong with your hair?"

"My front hair grow again!"

"Just like what I think!" said Doremi, flicked her fingers, "Onpu-chan, Toru-kun, both of you can use magic!"

"So, Doremi-chan, do you mean that if Onpu have a chance, I must have it too?" asked Toru.

"Yup, and I think... Leon will have it too. Ai-chan, call Leon and ask him to come here. Now, he's in Misora, right?"

"Yeah, but how can I call him? There isn't any phone here, and I don't have any phone cell."

"We have, and you can use one of it, or do you want to use mine? It's up to you to borrow one of our phone cells."

"Okay, I borrow yours."

Doremi gave her phone cell to Aiko.

Aiko took the phone cell and said, "It's better if we have the magic phone cells anymore. Should I pay for it?"

"Hey, do you think that we're in a stall near from here, where we must insert some coins before we use the phone? Use it to call Leon and tell him that we must talk here, now."

"Okay." Aiko called Leon.

Then, Leon came and showed his front hair which grew too, like Toru. It was like Doremi said.

"See?" said Doremi, "If one of you have chance, the other must have it too."

Aiko returned Doremi's phone cell, "I think, you're good to think about it."

"Of course. I'm your leader. Although I don't too smart to think about some subjects at school, but in this thing, I can know it."

"Uh, okay."

Then, in the evening, they went home.


	8. Machiko's New Classmate is Dira!

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English, Japanese, and German isn't my first language.

**Ojamajo Doremi-Poppu Heart-Star**

**Chapter 8 – Machiko's New Classmate is Dira?**

In the class 1 in the fifth grade...

It was Machiko's classroom.

'_Huh, why don't Pop and the others study in this class?' _Machiko thought, _'It's so boring here.'_

Just at Maho base camp, she could meet them.

Then, her homeroom sensei walked into the class.

"Minna, today we have a newcomers from Germany..." she said, "Dira, please come here!" she called the newcomer with English.

'_Dira?' _asked Machiko in her mind, _'Is she...'_

A girl walked into the class. She asked with English, "Miss, can I introduce myself with German?"

"Sure. But you must translate it. At least to English, so that I can tell the other about what you mean."

"Okay." Dira stood up in front of the class and introduced herself with German, "Halo. Ich heiβe Achira Dira. Ich komme aus Berlin, und wohne jetzt in Misora."

'_Positive! Achi... Dira. Achira Dira! She's the another majominarai!' _Machiko thought, _'I must tell Pop, Anita, and Ranami about her.'_

Then, Dira translated what she said before, now in English, "Hello, I am Achira Dira. I come from Berlin, and now I live in Misora."

Meanwhile, in class 2 (at the same grade, of course), the homeroom sensei couldn't come to school. Pop took the initial's paper and saw it, make sure if the last majominarai's name changed, and it really happened.

She groped around her backpack and then found the last necklace. She put it back to her backpack and focused her sight to the paper in her right hand.

'_She's near now.' _Pop thought, then read the name on the paper in her heart, _'Her name is Achira Dira...'_

She whispered to Anita and Ranami, "Anita-chan, Ran-chan, let's we go to the top! The name appears, and it's better if we talk about it at the top."

Then, they went to the top. But before that, they went to the toilet and asked their fairies to disguised as them and went back to their class.

Machiko saw Pop, Anita, and Ranami when they ran in front of her class from the door. Dira had already sit down on a seat in front of Machiko, and because of that, she couldn't see that Machiko have ever shifted her attention from their homeroom sensei.

Machiko stood up and said, "I want to go to the toilet."

After she walked out from her class, she called Sasa.

"Sasa, go into the class. Don't let anybody know if you're not me, and the most important thing is, you must look after Dira. I want to follow the others."

"Okay, Machi-chan. Give it to me."

Then, Sasa walked into the class 1, and Machiko followed Pop, Anita, and Ranami.

"Minna, wait for me." Machiko said, "Where are you going?"

"Machi-chan, let's follow us to the top. The name appears." Pop said

At the top, Pop read the name.

"Gals, I know about her." said Machiko, "She's my new classmate, and she comes from Berlin, Germany."

"Really?" said Pop, "I think... it's so difficult to find her, but in fact..."

"But there's a trouble. She can't speak Japanese."

"So, that's the trouble..." Pop smiled, "We can ask Momoko to help us."

"That's right, Poppu-chan." Anita agreed, "She can speak English very well, and we know that English is an universal language. Dira must be speak English too."

Ranami asked, "Does she speak English in your class?"

"Yes, Ran-chan." Machiko said.

"Demo, Machi-chan, have you ever spoken English in your work? As an actress?" asked Anita.

"Just a little. I just can speak some general sentences."

"Hey, although it's just a little, but at least, you know about what she said." Pop said, "You can talk to her although you just speak some simple sentences. Moreover, you're her classmate. Maybe... Momoko have ever taught me to speak English, but I can't help you much, because she isn't my classmate."

"Okay, I'll try." Machiko decided, "But I still need help from Momoko."

After school, Machiko tried to bring Dira to Maho base camp. She said in English, "Dira, would you mind if I... want to... invite you to... somewhere?"

"Who are you?" asked Dira (still in English).

"I am Izumi Machiko, and I... want to... tell you about... something."

"Okay." Dira said, "I think, you are a kind person."

Then, they went to Maho base camp, and talked about the problem in Majokai with Pop, Anita, Ranami, and Momoko.

"So, Majokai... and Jou-sama... are in dangerous?" asked Dira.

"Yes." Momoko said, "So, do you want to join with us?"

"I want, but I must know... where is Didi, my fairy?"

"She is in my house." Pop said, "I will bring her here."

Then, Pop went home to took Didi and brought her to Maho base camp.

Momoko asked Dira, "So, can you speak Japanese? I see that you say 'Majokai' and 'Jou-sama'."

"Well, just a little. I am born in Germany. My mom and dad just taught me English and German there, and a little Japanese before I moved here, but I still cannot use it too much."

"That is okay. You know, four years ago, I have ever forgotten Japanese too much, but my best friends here taught me Japanese."

"Your best friends?"

"Well, Pop's older sister and her friends. I think, you must learn Japanese more intensive now, and you can start it to call the others with –chan behind their name. Try it."

"Well..." Dira saw Anita-tachi. Momoko had already introduce them to her, and now, she wanted to try to call them, "Anita-chan, Ranami-chan, and Machiko-chan?"

"Just call me Ran-chan." Ranami said, "I think, 'Ranami-chan' is too long."

"So do I. 'Machiko-chan' is too long, so call me Machi-chan." Machiko agreed.

"Okay, but... how about Pop. Do I call her... Pop-chan?" Dira tried to call Pop, but she got something weird.

"No, Dira. You call her Poppu-chan. If we write her name, we write it 'Poppu'." Anita explained.

"Wow, so many rules in Japanese." Dira said, "How if I have already meet your best friends, Momo..."

"Just call me Momo-chan." Momoko quickly said.

"Well, okay. How if I have already meet them?"

"It is okay. I will help you to call them." Momoko shifted their subject, "By the way, who is the majo whose identity found by you?"

"Majo? Uh, I know what you mean, witch." Dira started to told Momoko about her 'master', "She was Majolady, and she passed away before I returned her form."

"Hey, it is just like me, Dira-chan. I mean... Majomonroe passed away before I returned her form."

"Really?"

"Yes. I almost cast a forbidden magic to make her alive, but my crystal was broken and... I failed to do it." Momoko explained, "But now, I think... it is better than if I did it. I would die. By the way, Dira-chan, did you try to cast forbidden magic to Majolady?"

"No. I want, but I was so scare, so I did not. I felt angry that I could not do anything, so I threw my crystal and made it broken."

"Then, you quit."

"Yes. I tried to forget it, but I cannot. I saw Didi fainted when my crystal was broken, and it made me feel guilty, until now."

"I see." Momoko said, "Didi lost her hope when you threw your crystal."

Meanwhile, Pop was in her room. She took Didi.

Doremi arrived at their house when Pop ran out from her room with Didi in her hands.

"Doshita no, Poppu?" asked Doremi, "Why you look so hurriedly?"

"We've already find Dira, and now... she want to met Didi, her fairy."

"So, her name is Didi..."

"Yes. I'll go to Maho base camp to accompany Didi to Dira. Want to go with me?"

"No. I'll go there later. I forgot to wear my necklace this morning, so I want to take it before I go there." Doremi said, "Maybe... Aiko have already arrive there now."

"Okay. I go now. See you there."

Back to Maho base camp. Someone opened the door and walked into there. When Dira heard the door's sound, she stood up and called, "Didi? Is it you?"

Dira, Anita, Ranami, Machiko, and Momoko walked to the front room to see who it was...

Aiko.

"Uh, gomen nasai." Aiko said, "Who are you?"

"She's Dira, Ai-chan, the another majominarai." Momoko said, "Dira-chan, she is one of my best friends, Seno Aiko, but you can call her Ai-chan."

"Uh, okay. Nice to meet you." Dira said.

"So do I. It is so great to meet you. But... by the way... who is Didi?" adapted to Dira, Aiko said it with English (as Momoko have ever taught her English, she could speak with Dira).

"Didi is my fairy." Dira explained.

"Yup, and I promise to bring her here." Pop said when she walked into there, "Dira, she is still unconscious, but if you use this necklace and push its button, she will wake up."

Pop gave the necklace to Dira, then Dira wore it.

"Wait a minute, Poppu-chan. We must teach Dira the fun sentences." Ranami said.

"The fun sentences?" asked Dira, "What is it?"

"Okay, gals, let's we do it." Pop said, then, she and the other Star (except Dira) pushed their necklace's button and transformed.

"Puritti Witchi Ranamichi!"  
"Puritti Witchi Anitachi!"  
"Puritti Witchi Machikochi!"  
"Puritti Witchi Poppuchi!"

"Try it." Momoko said, "You want if Didi wakes up, right?"

"Okay." Dira pushed the button on her necklace.

"Puritti Witchi Dirachi!"

After Dira transformed, Didi opened her eyes, "Dira... where are you?"

"Didi, I'm here." Dira took Didi and embraced her in her hand, "Don't leave me anymore."

"You too, Dira. I need you."

"Minna, konnichiwa! I'm coming!" said Doremi.

"Konnichiwa!" said Aiko, Momoko, and Poppu-tachi.


	9. Majohealth's Hidden Herb Garden

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language. Well, I think... I've already made fault to said that chapter 7 was the shortest. Actually, **this chapter **is the shortest in this story (and I hope, it's really no more chapter which shorter than this chapter).

**Ojamajo Doremi-Poppu Heart-Star**

**Chapter 9 – Majohealth's Hidden Herb Garden**

"Okay, now we're completely unite." Pop said when Hazuki and Onpu had already arrive, "Dira-chan, before we talk about our plan to find Majohealth, can you show your magic power to us?"

"Sure, Poppu-chan." Dira said, "Peporika Peporana Porakina Pona! A chair for Didi appears!"

After the chair appeared, Didi sat down on the chair and said, "Thanks, Dira."

"Hmm, okay. That's enough." Pop said, "Now, how can we find Majohealth? Remember, if we can't hurriedly find her, Jou-sama will pass away."

"Maybe... now, Hana-chan helps her to govern Majokai, but she isn't ready to be the Queen now. At least, she can be the Queen if she's seventeen years old. That's one of the rule in Majokai." Doremi continued what Pop said. (AN: I write the rule by myself)

"Hmm..." they thought for a few minutes.

Then, they yelled their idea, "We can use magical stage!"

"Onee-chan, and the others, hurry up! You all must transform!" said Pop, "We need your help now, to use magical stage together."

"Okay." Doremi said, "Minna, let's we transform now!"

Doremi-tachi pushed their own necklace's button.

"Puritti Witchi Onpuchi!"  
"Puritti Witchi Aikochi!"  
"Puritti Witchi Hazukichi!"  
"Puritti Witchi Momokochi!"  
"Puritti Witchi Doremichi!"

"Okay." Pop said, "Now, let's we use magical stage!"

Then, they did it.

"Pirika Pirirara Nobiyakani!"  
"Paipai Ponpoi Shinayakani!"  
"Pameruku Raruku Takarakani!"  
"Pururun Purun Suzuyakani!"  
"Perutan Petton Sawayakani!"  
"Pipitto Puritto Hogarakani!"  
"Pikuta Pikuta Zettayakani!"  
"Pakushiya Pakushira Yukurakani!"  
"Pupura Pipara Wazuyakani!"  
"Peporika Peporana Venurakani!"  
"Magical stage! Help us to find Majohealth!"

Suddenly, something appeared, and it was... some tip of the white tea leaf.

"White tea?" asked Pop, "We need to find Majohealth, not to drink a cup of white tea."

Doremi saw a piece of paper near the white tea leaf, then she took the paper and said, "Minna, look what I find here!"

"Is it a letter?" asked Hazuki.

Doremi nodded, "and I'll read it now."

Then, Doremi read the letter.

"Star and Heart, gomen nasai if I can't meet you all now. I'm afraid if Majowarui make you all in dangerous when I meet you all. I send some tip of the white tea leaf for Jou-sama. Maybe it can't cure her disease totally, but it can make her feel better. I get the leaves from my hidden herb garden. It isn't an ordinary leaf, because all of the herb in my hidden garden are so special that it can help us to cure Jou-sama slowly. White tea is the first herb that you need. I will send the other herbs every five weeks, and I promise, Jou-sama will recover at the end of this year. Sincerely yours, Majohealth."

When they went to Majokai at night to gave the white tea, they told about Majohealth's letter to Majoheart and Hana-chan.

"Well, she's right. Her hidden garden have many special herbs. Maybe, we can find the similiar herbs in another place, but her herb's power is stronger than the ordinary ones." Majoheart explained.

"So, the bad Majo who made the confusion three days ago is Majowarui?" asked Hana-chan.

"Yup. Her name is Majowarui." Pop said, "I can't believe that she could hypnotize my onee-chan to tried to kill me. I won't ever forgive her!"

"Me too..." said Doremi, "and I know, all people in this hall won't ever forgive her too, right?"

The others nodded.

Then, a half hours later, they went home.


	10. Relativity Connection

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

**Ojamajo Doremi-Poppu Heart-Star**

**Chapter 10 – Relativity Connection: Ranami's Best Friend is Non-chan's Cousin?**

Thursday afternoon.

Ranami told Pop and Anita in their classroom that maybe, she couldn't come to Maho base camp today.

"Why can't you come there now?" asked Pop.

"I want to meet Sachiko's okasan in my house. She wanna see my house in Misora City."

"Sachiko, your best friend in Kyoto who passed away with her brain tumor?" asked Anita, "But why does her okasan want to meet you?"

"She considered me as her daughter since Sachiko passed away." Ranami explained, "Every month, she comes to my house."

"Okay, you can go home to meet her. Now, we just need to wait until five weeks later, when Majohealth sends the next herb." Pop said.

"Well, Poppu-chan, Anita-chan, arigatou." Ranami wore her backpack and said, "I go home now, bye bye!"

"Bye bye!"

Ranami went home to her house. There, Sachiko's okasan was waiting for her.

"Ran-chan, yoroshiku."

"Yoroshiku. I'm so happy that I still can meet you here." Ranami said, "So, is it difficult to you to come here?"

"No. My sister lives here, in Misora City, so it isn't difficult to me to come here."

"Uh, I see." Ranami thought for a minute, then she asked, "Does your sister have children? You know... your niece or nephew?"

"Actually, I have a niece here, but she passed away almost four years ago because of her cancer."

"Cancer?" Ranami shocked, "Uh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"That's why, maybe I can't stay here too long, because I want to visit my niece's grave. Can I go there now?"

Ranami knew that it means that she could come to Maho base camp after Sachiko's okasan went from her house, but she decided to go with her. She said, "Sure, you can, demo... can I accompany you there? I wanna see Sachiko's cousin's grave."

"Of course, you can."

On the way to the graveyard, Ranami asked, "Does your sister know that you'll come here to visit her daughter's grave?"

"Yes, she knows. She told me that she would come there too, with her daughter's best friend."

"You mean, your niece had a best friend who accompanied her until she passed away?"

"Yes..." said Sachiko's okasan, "Just like you and Sachiko."

Ranami hold her handband around her left arm which given by Sachiko (she wear it outside the school, and she removed it at school).

Then, at the graveyard, they met Sachiko's aunt, and actually, she was Nozomi's (Non-chan's) okasan!

"So, this is Ranami, Sachiko's best friend?"

"Uh, yes. I was her best friend."

"Well, we must grateful that our daughter had their own best friend who accompanied them until they passed away."

"So, where's she? Your daughter's best friend?"

"At my daughter's grave. Let's we go there."

Then, they went to the grave.

Of course, the one who was there was... Doremi!

When they met, Ranami surprised, "Sis? You..."

"Ran-chan?" asked Doremi, "Why do you come here?"

"So, both of you have already know each other?" asked Nozomi's okasan.

"Well, actually, Ranami is my younger sister's classmate."

"Uh, I see."

"Wow, the world isn't as large as we think." Sachiko's okasan said.

Then, they talked about Sachiko and Nozomi.

"So, Sachiko, your best friend is Non-chan's cousin?" said Doremi to Ranami, "That's great!"

"But sis, can we talk outside the graveyard? I wanna ask you something." Ranami whispered.

"Okay." Doremi said to Sachiko and Nozomi's okasan, "Excuse me. Can I talk with Ranami outside here?"

"Of course, you can."

Then, Doremi and Ranami walked out from the graveyard.

"What's up, Ran-chan? Doshita no?"

"Sis, why did they said that you were the late sis Nozomi's best friend?" asked Ranami, "Was sis Nozomi a majominarai like us?"

"No, but actually, I had plan to make her to join with my team." Doremi explained, "That's because... she have ever told me that she suspected about Maho-dou and Majorika."

"So, you mean... sis Nozomi have ever come to the past Maho-dou and saw Majorika before you came there at the first time?"

"Yup, and... you know, she liked magic, like me."

"That's why, you and her became near so easily." Ranami said.

"Yeah." Doremi thought for a minute, then she added, "I think, she had a good feeling. You know, she drew her 'own witch costume's' design."

"Really?"

"Yes. She have ever told me that when she told about her design to her school's friend, they thought if the design wasn't similiar with the real majo."

"But in fact, when you saw her design, you knew that it was so similiar, right?"

"Uh-huh, at least... with the majominarai, like... our costumes, and the color wasn't black."

"What color which she chose?"

"Green."

"Just like Anita."

"Uh-huh."

"Wait a minute. Sis Nozomi wasn't your school's friend? Demo... where did you met her at the first time?"

"Well, it was when I wanted to visit my friend in the hospital. I walked into the wrong room." Doremi smiled, "Firstly, I thought that she was a boy, because... she was bald."

"Bald?"

"Yes, maybe... it was the effect of the therapy for her cancer. She just wore a slayer. I knew that she was a girl when I asked my friend about her."

"Then, since that time, you often visited her, and became more often when you knew about her suspicion, right?"

"Uh-huh." Doremi said, "So, how about you, Ran-chan? How about Sachiko?"

"Well, she wasn't a majominarai, but she was my best friend. I met her at the first time when I studied in the first grade."

"That's why, you wanted to cast a forbidden magic to cure her, right? Because your friendship with her was so near and stayed for a long time?"

"Yes." Ranami said, "Sis, maybe... it's better if we go back to their okasan now."

"Okay." Doremi agreed, "Let's we go back."


	11. Majowarui Disguised?

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

**Ojamajo Doremi-Poppu Heart-Star**

**Chapter 11 – Majowarui Disguised?**

"Bad News! The five girls are totally unite. I must do my next plan: make them parted!

Back to Doremi and Ranami, who now went to Maho base camp. Sachiko and Nozomi's okasan decided to went home, so they could come to Maho base camp.

When they walked, they talked about Sachiko and Nozomi.

"So, Ran-chan, did Sachiko give something to you before she passed away?" asked Doremi.

"Yes. She knew if I like sports, so she gave me this handband." Ranami showed her handband.

"Err, do you wear it at school?"

"No. Calm down, sis. I know the rules at school. I just wear this outside the school." Ranami said, "and... how about you, sis? Did sis Nozomi give something to you?"

"Well, actually... I didn't see her when she passed away. I knew it from her okasan. When she told me about it, she gave me Non-chan's playing cards. She told me that Non-chan asked her to gave the cards to me."

"Playing cards?" asked Ranami, "Did both of you play the cards when you visited her in the hospital?"

"Yup, and I promised to myself. If I could win from her, I would ask her to joined with my team." Doremi said, "But I couldn't do it. She passed away a day after I won from her."

"Uh, I see."

They stopped to talk when they arrived at Maho base camp.

"We're coming!" said them.

"Onee-chan? Ran-chan? Both of you are coming... together?" said Pop.

"Well, actually... Sachiko is the late sis Nozomi's cousin." Ranami explained, "Their okasan brought us to sis Nozomi's grave."

"Non-chan?" Hazuki asked Doremi.

Doremi nodded.

"Wow, that's great!" said Aiko, "Demo... does it means that both of them passed away because of their seriously disease? Cancer... and tumor... Poor them..."

"Yeah..." said Onpu, "But I think... both of them were so lucky to had friends like both of you, Doremi-chan, Ran-chan."

"I agree with you, Onpu-chan." Momoko said, "We have already know that Doremi is so friendly, and I think, Ranami had already prove that she care with Sachiko."

Then, in the evening, they went home.

At night, in Pop's room.

She didn't sleep yet, still thought about Sachiko and Ranami.

She wanted to talk with Fafa, but actually, Fafa had already sleep.

"Hmm, maybe it doesn't wrong if I talk with Doremi about it." Pop said, "I hope... she doesn't sleep yet."

But when she walked into Doremi's room, she found that her onee-chan had already sleep too, with Dodo beside her.

"Huh, onee-chan. You look so tired." Pop whispered, "I can't wake you up. Maybe, it's better if we talk about it tomorrow."

Then, Pop walked back to her room.

Outside the house, Majowarui disguised to be Ranami, then flew up above Pop's room window. (AN: Remember, that there's a window at the roof in Pop and Doremi's room)

"Poppu-chan."

"Eh, Ran-chan?" asked Pop, "What are you doing here? Doshita no?"

"I just want to tell you that I'll seize your onee-chan, so... you must be careful with me."

"Ran-chan..."

After Ranami (Majowarui) flew away from the house, Pop thought, _'Doshite? Why did Ranami say it? It's so strange. I must be careful with any possibilities which happen now.'_

Then, she slept.

In the morning, Pop borrowed Doremi's phone cell and sent a message to someone, then she deleted the message from the sent item's folder.

A few minutes later, she received the reply of her message. She read it for a minute, then she deleted it.

Doremi asked her, "Who is it?"

Pop smiled, "Himitsu. Just an unimportant things."

She gave back the phone cell and added, "Okay, I go now. Bye bye!"

"Bye bye!"

On the way to school, Pop met Anita, Ranami, Machiko, and Dira.

"Anita-chan, Machi-chan, Dira-chan, ohayou!" said her.

"Poppu-chan, ohayou!" said the others.

"Hey, Poppu-chan, why don't you say it to me?" asked Ranami.

"You want it, and I give it to you." Pop said, "Don't think that I'll scare to accept your threat!"

"Threat?" asked Anita, "Ran-chan, you threaten Pop?"

"No, Anita-chan. I never threaten Pop."

"You lie!" yelled Pop, "So, why did you come to my house last night?"

"Last night?" Ranami didn't understand, "I didn't come to your house last night."

"Poppu-chan, Ran-chan, stop it!" said Machiko, "We're on the way to school. Don't make a noisy!"

"That's right, Machi-chan." Dira agreed, "It's better if we talk about it at Maho base camp, this afternoon, after school."

"Agree!" said Pop, Anita, and Ranami.

"Hmph!" Pop snorted, "Don't follow me, a weird tomboy girl!"

"Poppu-chan! I have name! Ranami!"

"Shut up!" yelled the three others.

In class 2, Pop and Ranami were still quarrel.

Ranami moved her seat. Her position changed with Erika.

Majowarui saw them with her crystal, and she laughed badly, "I like it!"

At Maho base camp, when Doremi-tachi arrived there, they saw Pop and Ranami, still quarrel.

"Doshita no, Poppu?" asked Doremi, "Are you angry with Ranami? Demo... doshite?"

"Onee-chan, let's we go to the second floor. I don't want if you leave me." Pop said.

"Poppu, I won't ever leave you. Okay, we go to the second floor now."

There, Doremi asked, "Poppu, you must tell me, what happened here? Why you look so angry with Ranami? Does she..."

Doremi didn't continue what she said, because Pop pulled her and whispered something to her.

The situation ever silent for a few minutes. Then, at last, Doremi opened her voice, "Uhm, so... Ranami came to our house last night, and she said to you that she would seize me?"

"Uh-huh. Does a best friend say it to me?"

"Well, no. But I still can't believe if she can do that."

"Trust me, onee-chan. I really heard her."

"Whatever." Doremi said, "Demo... you know, Poppu, as a leader, you must professional. Although Ranami says it, but you must can work together with her."

"Okay. But if she comes and threaten me again, I'll accept it and fight with her."

"Up to you, Poppu. I just want to say that... quarrel isn't good."

Majowarui, who saw Pop since this morning, smiled. She satisfied with the result of what she did.

"So... Pop will fight with 'Ranami' if 'she' threaten her? Okay, I'll fight with her tonight, and I know that she'll lose."

At night, actually, the real Ranami was in Doremi's room, with Doremi and Pop. They knew if someone who came there last night wasn't Ranami.

"Okay. I'm sure, Majowarui will come and disguise to be you, Ran-chan..." said Pop.

"and if she disguises, we must disguise." Doremi continued what Pop said.

Doremi, Pop, and Ranami transformed, then they disguised.

"Pirika Pirirara Poporina Peperuto! Change me to be Dirachi!" said Doremi.

"Pipitto Puritto Puritan Peperuto! Change me to be Anitachi!" said Pop.

"Pakushiya Pakushira Pakaru Para! Change me to be Machikochi!" said Ranami.

Then, Dodo and Fafa disguised to be Doremi and Pop.

* * *

"Poppu-chan, I don't think that she'll come tonight, to threaten you anymore..." said Anita (Pop), "Even, she told me that she never threatened you."

"I swear, I saw her last night!" said Pop (Fafa).

"Demo, Poppu-chan, we're a team. Don't be suspicious with her. She's your classmate!" said Machiko (Ranami).

"Suspicious? Machi-chan, I really saw her and heard what she said. She said that she would seize my onee-chan, and I must be careful with her."

"Hmm, maybe I don't know too much about her, but I think, it's impossible if she said it..." said Dira (Doremi), "I think, she's a good person."

"Well, Poppu, I don't think that you were wrong to see and hear it, but you must know that fight can't solve the problem..." said Doremi (Dodo).

"I don't care about it, onee-chan. I'll fight with her, because I don't want if she seized you."

"I accept your challenge!" said Ranami (Majowarui).

'_Gotcha! I know that you'll come, Majowarui!' _Pop thought, then she said, "Poppu-chan, do you think that she's the real Ranami?"

"Of course, I'm sure, Anita-chan."

"Really?" asked Machiko (Ranami), "Because actually... _I'm Ranami!_"

Ranami changed to be herself, make the unreal one changed to be her original appearance, Majowarui.

"Huh? But..."

"Well, if so... I... it makes me want to think about it two times, because _I'm not Pop!_" said Fafa, back to her original form.

"So do I." Dodo opened her disguise too.

"How dare you all!" said Majowarui, "Where's the real leader sisters?"

"Nice question and nice calling from you, Majowarui." Pop said, "Right, onee-chan?"

"I disagree about the nice calling." Doremi shook of her head, "Because, it's better if she calls us 'Harukaze's Sisters'."

"You..."

"You waste our time!" said Ranami, "Moreover, we know about your plan."

"So, get out from here, or we'll fight with you." Pop said, "One versus three... or... should I call the others to come here to fight with you?"

"Okay, now you win. But later, I won't ever lose from you all!" said Majowarui before she went out from the room.

* * *

"Huh, fortunately, I told you about okasan's phone cell number before, so you could send the confirmation message to me." Ranami said.

"Yeah, and I'm not too stupid to believe that you really wanted to seize my onee-chan." Pop laughed, "I trust you, Ran-chan. You won't ever do it."

"Well, now... it's over, and there's no reason anymore for me to move my seat. Tomorrow, we'll tell to the others about the truth."

"Huh, I'm proud of you, Poppu. You trust your best friends more than Majowarui." Doremi said.

"Of course, onee-chan. She won't ever win from us, because the bad one, like her, is always lose."

"Okay, I wanna go home now. See ya!" said Ranami while she walked out from Harukaze's house.

"Bye bye!" said Doremi and Pop. Then, they walked into their own room.


	12. The Star Power Unite

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

**Ojamajo Doremi-Poppu Heart-Star**

**Chapter 12 – To the Hidden Herb Garden: The Star Power Unite**

Five weeks after Majohealth sent the white tea...

Poppu-tachi were at Maho base camp, but Doremi-tachi couldn't come there, because they had an exam exercise.

Poppu-tachi were so impatiently to wait for the next herb.

"I can't wait." Pop said, "What's the next herb for Jou-sama?"

"Be patient, Poppu-chan." Anita said, "The most important thing is... we know that Majohealth will send it today."

"Maybe... you're right, Anita-chan, but until when we must be waiting for the herb?" asked Ranami.

"Calm down, friends. If we can wait patiently, I know that the herb will come." Machiko said.

Suddenly, a piece of paper appeared. Dira saw the paper, "Minna, look! A paper appears! Maybe... it's a letter from Majohealth."

"Let me see the paper." Pop took the paper and read the letter, "Star, sorry if you wait for the herb impatiently. I want to send the next herb to you, but for this herb, I can't. You all must unite your magic power and take the herb by yourself. One of you must cast her magic to come to my hidden herb garden and find the herb. After that, she'll appear in the Majokai's Castle, so that she just need to give the herb to Jou-sama. Sincerely yours, Majohealth."

"What's the meaning of... 'unite our magic power'?" asked Dira, "I just know if we can cast the stronger magic with magical stage."

"Hmm... it makes me remember about 'Royal Patraine'." Pop said.

"Royal Patraine?" asked Anita, "You mean... the stronger magic that cast by Doremi, sister Hazuki, Aiko, and Onpu to save Hana-chan from Oyajide, right?"

"Yup." Pop nodded, "They used magical stage before they changed to be the Royal Patraine."

"So, you think that we can use magical stage to unite our magic power?" asked Ranami.

"Yes, and I think... we must try it. Let's we try!" said Pop.

Then, they transformed.

"Puritti Witchi Machikochi!"  
"Puritti Witchi Ranamichi!"  
"Puritti Witchi Anitachi!"  
"Puritti Witchi Dirachi!"  
"Puritti Witchi Poppuchi!"

They used magical stage.

"Pipitto Puritto Hogarakani!"  
"Pikuta Pikuta Zettayakani!"  
"Pakushiya Pakushira Yukurakani!"  
"Pupura Pipara Wazuyakani!"  
"Peporika Peporana Venurakani!"  
"Magical stage! Unite our power!"

After they yelled the spell, four lights appeared from Anita, Ranami, Machiko, and Dira's necklaces, and it sparkled to Pop's necklace. Then, her necklace, her witch costume, and her poron changed.

"Poppu-chan, your costume... changes!" said Anita.

"Wow." Pop saw her costume, "It's a wonderful costume! Sugoi!"

"Hmm, I think, the one who will come to the hidden herb garden and take the herb is you, Poppu-chan." Ranami said, "But... how can you go there?"

Pop saw her poron. She saw a magic spell there.

'_Pipitto Star Unite... say your command, and it will comes to be true...' _she thought, then said, "Minna, look at my poron."

Then, they saw it.

Pop said, "I'll try to go there with this magic spell."

She yelled the spell, "Pipitto Star Unite! Accompany me to the hidden herb garden!"

After she said it, she gone to the hidden herb garden.

Pop saw the land around her, "So, this is the hidden herb garden? Sugoi! What a large garden! It's just like the Majokai kingdom's flower garden."

Then, she saw the herb around her, "Beet?"

Suddenly, her poron pulled her to the one of some Beet trees. Beside the Beet tree, there was a board.

Pop read the letter on the board, "The reddest & biggest beet root in universe. Special herb for Majokai no Jou-sama. The juice have more antioxydant than the white tea. To pull out the beet root, swing up your poron."

Pop saw her poron and said, "It's easy. I'll do it."

Then, she swinged up her poron, and took the beet root.

In the Majokai's Castle, Pop gave the beet root to Majoheart and Hana-chan, then told them to make it to be the juice.

"Arigatou, Poppu-chan. I know you can do it." Hana-chan said.

Then, Pop went back to Maho base camp.


	13. The Heart Power Unite

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

**Ojamajo Doremi-Poppu Heart-Star**

**Chapter 13 – Pop Captured! The Heart Power Unite**

"Wow, Poppu-chan, sugoi! You're great!" said Anita.

"Yes. You can take the beet root." Ranami said.

"Well, gals, that's so easy to me." Pop said, "I have the most experiences than you all."

Pop saw the watch on the wall, "Well, time for us to go home. Minna, bye bye!"

"Bye bye!"

After they changed back to their regular appearances, they went home.

Pop ran to her house. She was so impatiently to told Doremi about her experience in the hidden herb garden.

She walked into Doremi's room, "Onee-chan, I did it!"

"Huh, Poppu..." sighed Doremi, "Tell it later. I'm tired now. The Mathematic test this morning was so difficult."

"But you must know about it now." Pop said, then she told about the Star power unite.

Doremi widened her eyes, "Wow, so... you all can unite your magic powers? Sugoi! That's great! I'm proud of you."

"I know that you'll say it, onee-chan." Pop smiled.

"Demo, Poppu, I want you to remember that... don't be arrogant with whatever that you get."

"Daijobu, onee-chan. I'll remember it."

Then, Pop walked back to her room.

At night, when Pop and Fafa slept, Majowarui came to Pop's room. "I don't be lose from this kid. I'll kidnap her, and make her as my hostage. She can't unite her power without her friends. It means, she can't win from me if she alone. I'll make her friends and the Heart to give their necklaces to me. They are powerless without their necklaces."

Then, she went from there and brought Pop.

In the morning, Pop's family were so confused, because Pop didn't walk out from her room yet.

'_It's so strange.' _Doremi thought, _'Poppu always wake up early morning. Demo... why doesn't she walk out from her room yet? Why isn't she here yet? Is there something wrong with her?'_

"Poppu, get out from your room! It's time for breakfast!" said their okasan, "Don't be late to go to school!"

"Err, okasan, let me see Poppu in her room. Maybe, she's sick, or... late to wake up for the first time?"

"Okay."

Then, Doremi walked upstairs, to Pop's room. She opened the door and called her younger sister, "Poppu, let's..."

But no one was there, except Fafa, who sought Pop everywhere around the room.

"Fafa." Doremi asked, "Where's Poppu?"

"I don't know." Fafa shook of her head, "I didn't see her since I woke up this morning."

"Oh, no! She's gone! Do-shiyo?"

"Doremi! Poppu!"

"Ha! Okasan calls us! Don't let her know if Poppu's gone. Fafa, you know what should you do now?"

"Of course." Fafa disguised to be Pop and took Pop's backpack, then went to the dining room with Doremi.

"Tell Anita-tachi about it. We need their help to find Poppu." Doremi whispered.

"Okay." Fafa said.

When Fafa met Anita-tachi at school and told them about it at the top, they decided to search Pop and commanded their fairies to disguised as them at school.

Meanwhile, Doremi still worried about Pop.

Aiko and Kotake saw her worry, then Kotake asked, "Anata, doshita no?"

"Uh, no." Doremi lied, "Nothing. I just... think about an unimportant thing."

"Uh, okay. I trust you."

'_Hmm, actually, what happened with her?' _Aiko thought, _'She can if she doesn't want to tell Kotake about it, but she can't hide it from me. I must ask her about it at the rest time.'_

At the rest time, Aiko asked Doremi, "Can we go to the top and take the lunch there? Just me and you?"

Doremi saw Kotake to make sure that he wouldn't mind if she goes to the top with Aiko.

Kotake smiled, then said, "Daijobu. I want to take the lunch with our friends in the soccer team. You can take a lunch with Aiko."

"Kotake, arigatou." Doremi said, "Ai-chan, let's we go."

At the top, Aiko asked, "So, Doremi-chan, doshita no? You look so worriedly."

"Really?" said Doremi, "Okay, maybe... I must tell you about it." Doremi told Aiko about Pop.

"So, Poppu-chan was gone?"

Doremi nodded, "That's why I worry now."

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's we search Poppu-chan!"

"Demo, Ai-chan, we're in the last year in this school."

"Helloo... Where's my best friend who will do anything to her younger sister? Dodo and Mimi can disguise to be us."

"Oh yeah, you're right. Let's we go now."

Then, Dodo and Mimi disguised to be them, and they went to search Pop.

When they flew up, they met Anita, Ranami, Machiko, and Dira.

Ranami said, "Sis, gomen nasai. We've already search Pop everywhere, demo... we can't find her."

"Great." Doremi sighed, "I and Aiko can't find her too. I'm just an useless onee-chan."

"Doremi-chan, you don't know that she would gone. Don't blame yourself." Aiko said, "Now, it's better if we think about... who did bring Poppu-chan from your house?"

They thought for a minute, then Anita said, "I think, it's better if we think about it at Maho base camp."

Then, they went to Maho base camp. Doremi sent a message to Hazuki, Onpu, and Momoko by her phone cell that she was waiting for them at Maho base camp.

Meanwhile, Pop was in a cage. She had already wake up since 06.00 AM.

"Majowarui! What do you want?" yelled Pop, "Let me out from here!"

"I won't do it, before your friends and your onee-chan's team give their necklaces to me."

"They won't do it, and they will save me."

"Oh yeah? But now, I have you to force them, necklaceless star." Majowarui said, "Huh, it's better if I tell them about my regulation now."

Then, Majowarui went from there.

'_Minna, don't give your necklace.' _Pop thought, _'I know that there's another way for you all to get me out from here.'_

At Maho base camp, Anita-tachi and Doremi-tachi still thought about Pop.

'_Hmm, who did kidnap Poppu? Why didn't I know about it tonight? It must be mahou.' _Doremi thought, _'But... wait a minute! Mahou? Moshikashite...'_

"I know who _she _was!" said Doremi, gave her conclusion, "_She _must be _Majowarui_!"

"Majowarui?" asked Anita, "Demo... doshite?"

"I think, it's because she knows about your unite powers." Doremi said, "She must be thinking that... you all can't unite your powers if one of you isn't here."

"Maybe, we must try to do it." Ranami said, "We unite our powers without Pop."

Then, they cast the magical stage.

"Pikuta Pikuta Zettayakani!"  
"Pakushiya Pakushira Yukurakani!"  
"Pupura Pipara Wazuyakani!"  
"Peporika Peporana Venurakani!"  
"Magical stage! Unite our power!"

But no one happened.

"She's right." Doremi said, "I think, she wants to see that we lost our hope to find Poppu, then... she'll come to us to make an agreement that we lose from her."

"Positive!" said Hazuki, "But... how can we save Poppu-chan without make a bad agreement with Majowarui?"

"Hmm, the Star can unite their powers..."

"What do you think about, Doremi-chan?" asked Aiko.

"Ai-chan, can we, the Heart, unite our powers too?" asked Doremi, "Moreover, we all are here now."

"Hey, it maybe happen!" said Onpu, "Right, Hazuki-chan? Ai-chan? Momo-chan?"

They nodded.

"Okay, let's we try." Momoko said.

Now, the Heart tried to unite their powers.

"Pirika Pirirara Nobiyakani!"  
"Paipai Ponpoi Shinayakani!"  
"Pameruku Raruku Takarakani!"  
"Pururun Purun Suzuyakani!"  
"Perutan Petton Sawayakani!"  
"Magical stage! Unite our power!"

Just like what happened with the Star yesterday, this time, four lights appeared from Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, and Momoko's necklaces, sparkled to Doremi's necklace. Like Pop, Doremi's necklace, poron, and witch costume changed.

"It's just like Pop's new witch costume." Machiko said, "But in another color, and of course, the different necklace."

"Of course." Onpu said, "Pop's witch costume's color is red, and Doremi's witch costume's color is pink."

Suddenly, Doremi's poron was lightning, and showed that Majowarui was on the way to Maho base camp.

"She must be coming here to make us lose from her." said Doremi, "I'll prove that she's wrong. I'll fight with her!"

"But Doremi-chan, we must be careful." Hazuki said, "It's better if you hide from her."

"Okay. You mean... don't let her know if we can unite our powers too, right?"

Hazuki nodded.

"Well, demo... how can I hide from her if she'll arrive here a few minutes later?"

Just like wanted to answer Doremi's question, her poron was lightning again, and made her to be invisible, and her voice became inaudible.

Just Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, and Momoko who could see and hear her.

"Minna, don't say to her that I'm here now, okay?"

"Okay."

Then, Majowarui arrived there. She laughed badly and said, "Well, you must be wondering about... where's Pop, right?"

"Yes! Where's she?" yelled Anita.

"She's in my wonderful cage. See it." Majowarui said. She showed at her crystal ball to them that Pop captured in a big cage.

"Poppu, I'll go there." Doremi said.

Her poron showed a magic spell, like Pop when she wanted to go to the hidden herb garden.

'_Pirika Heart Unite... say your command, and it will comes to be true... Hmm, the spell is just like 'Pirika Patraine', but for using it, it's just like the ordinary spell...' _Doremi thought, _'Okay. I'll try it.'_

Majowarui couldn't hear her when she yelled the spell, "Pirika Heart Unite! Accompany me to the big cage!"

Then, she gone to the big cage.

Pop could see her, but when Pop wanted to yell, Doremi put her right index finger on Pop's lips, "Ssh... Poppu, don't say anything. Majowarui can't see and hear me, but she can see you, and don't let her know that you can see and hear me."

Pop nodded a little.

"Okay, Poppu. Now, I want to go into the cage. We can talk at the corner of the cage." Doremi looked around the cage and pointed the invisible corner, "There. Majowarui can't see you there."

Doremi yelled, "Pirika Heart Unite! Let me go into the cage!"

Just for a minute, now, she was inside the cage.

Then, Doremi and Pop walked to the invisible corner.

"Onee-chan, your power..."

"Yup. Now, let's we go from here!"

"Can we go home before we go to Maho base camp? I want to take my necklace."

"No problem."

Back to the Maho base camp. Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, and Momoko saw that Doremi and Pop walked to the invisible corner. They knew if Doremi and Pop found a way to escape from the cage.

Majowarui said, "So, do you all want to give me your necklaces?"

Aiko answered, quietly, "Well, no! We won't ever give it to you!"

"Yes!" Ranami said, "We don't wanna give it to you!"

"How dare you are! If you see this, you'll change your mind."

"You mean, if we see that the cage is empty now?" asked Onpu. The others laughed.

Majowarui saw her crystal ball. Pop wasn't there anymore.

"What? Demo, doshite?"

"Do you forget to ask my friends about me?" said Doremi. She appeared from a pink light, in her regular witch costume, with Pop beside her.

"Huh? But it's... it's..."

"You have already make me so angry now, Majowarui." Doremi said, "As Poppu's onee-chan, I won't ever forgive you!"

Before Doremi had finish her magic spell, Majowarui flew away from there and yelled, "You'll feel my revenge soon!"


	14. Machiko's Bustle

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

**Ojamajo ****Doremi-Poppu****Heart-Star**

**Chapter 14 – ****Machiko's**** Bustle**

"Machi-chan, let's we go to Maho base camp!"

"Err, I can't go there today, Dira-chan."

"What?" asked Dira, "But why?"

"I have shooting since today, for a stripping drama."

"But how about..."

"We still wait, right?" said Machiko, "Tell to the others that I'll come, at least, only on Saturday and Sunday."

"Well, okay."

Machiko couldn't come to Maho base camp because of her bustle as an actress. Dira told Pop, Anita, and Ranami about her 'absent' today, when they were at Maho base camp.

"I understand." Pop said, "Sometimes, Onpu-chan couldn't come to Maho-dou when Doremi-tachi were in elementary school."

"Not only in that time, but also now." Hazuki said, "A few minutes ago, she sent a message to me by the phone cell that she couldn't come today."

"By the way, where are Doremi-chan and Ai-chan? Usually, they come earlier." Momoko asked.

"Onee-chan said that she and Ai-chan had an extra subject in their class today, so... they probably come late." Pop said.

"Uh, I see."

Then, after Doremi and Aiko came, they talked about their power unite.

"I still can't believe that I could do it yesterday." Doremi said.

"So, we all can unite our powers if we're together." Pop continued.

"Demo... we still need to hide the Heart unite from Majowarui." Hazuki reminded.

"Yes. We can make it as our 'secret weapon' to win from her." said Momoko.

"Fortunately, the power unite was over when she saw me and Poppu yesterday." Doremi said, "So that, she didn't know if I saved Poppu with the power unite."

"But we must be careful to talk about it." Aiko reminded, "Don't let she hear us when we talk about it."

"Agree!" said the others.

"Now, the most important thing is, we must come here every day." Pop said, "If we're together, Majowarui won't ever have any idea to make us parted."

"But, Poppu-chan..." said Dira, "Machi-chan said to me that she would come, at least, only on Saturday and Sunday."

"What?"

They didn't know if Machiko could come there today, although it was so late, because she just did ten scenes today.

When Machiko was in front of the door, she heard Pop said, "How if suddenly, she must work on Saturday or Sunday, or both of them? She should think about come on another day, beside Saturday and Sunday!"

"Poppu-chan, you said that you understand that she can't come today." said Dira.

"It's different." Pop said, "If I know that she has plan to don't come here after school, I can't let her to do that."

"Poppu, as a leader, you must understand about her condition." Doremi explained, "Listen. She said that she would come, at least, only on Saturday and Sunday. She added 'at least' in her statement. It means that she 'absolutely' comes on Saturday and Sunday. I'm sure, if she can come here between on Monday to Friday, she'll come."

"Have Onpu-chan ever did it to you all? Said to you all that she would come, at least _only on _Saturday and Sunday?"

"Well, no. Demo..."

"That's it. You never feel what I feel now."

"Okay, but you must listen to me. Do you remember when I and Ran-chan went to Non-chan's grave? Firstly, we said to you that we couldn't come, but at last, we came here." Doremi said, "It's just like Machi-chan now, and I'm sure, even, if she can come here after she finished her work today, she'll come."

"But you and Ran-chan didn't say if either of you would come, at least only on Saturday and Sunday, or you mentioned some days to come."

"Huh, whatever. I just want you to understand with Machi-chan." Doremi said, "I just don't want if this problem would make you all couldn't collect the herb from Majohealth."

"Onee-chan..."

Machiko couldn't stay to hear their conversation anymore. She cried, and went home to her house.

"Poppu-chan, you don't understand with me." Machiko said in her room, "I don't want to do it. I mean... maybe I can't come around Monday until Friday, because I see that my shooting schedule is on that days."

Sasa came and asked, "Why do you cry, Machi-chan? Doshita no?"

"Poppu-chan didn't understand with what I said to Dira-chan." Machiko said, "She's angry with me."

"Machi-chan, I think... you must talk with Poppu-chan about it. Now, you must come back to Maho base camp."

"Sasa, I..."

"You must explain to Poppu-chan about what you mean. She'll understand if you tell her about it."

"Okay. I'm just afraid if she didn't want to hear me."

"She wants to hear you." Sasa said, "Don't be scare before you try it."

"Okay, I'll try."

Then, Machiko went back to Maho base camp. She had ever worried, but at last, she came into there bravely.

"I... I'm coming!" said her.

"Machi-chan, you come." Dira said.

"I know you'll come if you can, Machi-chan." Doremi said. She moved her sight to Pop, who didn't want to see Machiko.

"Yes. I just did ten scenes for the stripping drama today." Machiko walked to Pop, "Poppu-chan, I want to talk with you."

Pop saw Machiko, "I'll hear you. I hope, you can explain to me about what you said to Dira-chan. Why did you say it?"

"It's because... I see that my shooting schedule is on Monday until Friday."

"You mean, you 'absolutely' come here on Saturday and Sunday, but you still not sure about the another day?" asked Pop.

Machiko nodded.

"Just like my guess." Doremi said, "So, Poppu, do you understand with Machi-chan now?"

"Yes. Onee-chan, arigatou. I really still must learn much more from you, to become a good leader." Pop said.

"One more, Poppu-chan." Sasa said, "Machi-chan heard about your 'debate' with Doremi-chan about what she said to Dira-chan."

Machiko frightened, "Sasa, don't..."

"Machi-chan, gomen nasai. I must be having already made you so sad because of what I said a few minutes ago." Pop said, "I don't know if you would come today."

"That's okay, Poppu-chan. I forgive you. Anta wa atashi no tomodachi."

"Chotto matte! Tomodachi janai!" said Pop, "Watashi wa anta no best friend."

"Hey, how about us?" asked Ranami, "Watashi-tachi wa anta no best friends too, Machi-chan."

"Minna, arigatou. You all want to be my best friends."

"Of course, Machi-chan. If there weren't you, we couldn't meet Dira." Anita said.

"One more. If there weren't you, Machi-chan, we can't unite our powers." Pop said, "Demo, Machi-chan, if you can, please come here when we get the next herb."

"Daijobu. I can." Machiko said, "Sasa will help me."


	15. The Leader Joined

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

**Ojamajo****Doremi-Poppu****Heart-Star**

**Chapter 15 – The Leader Joined: Double Magical Stage Disabled?**

"Another herb! Another herb!" said Pop, happily.

Anita smiled, and then said, "Poppu-chan, you're always impatiently to wait the herb."

"Of course, Anita-chan. I..."

"Can't wait for the herb." Ranami said, continued what Pop said.

"Ran-chan? From where do you know if I'll say it?"

"You said it too five weeks ago."

"Huh? Hontou ni? Demo... okay." Pop said, "I always can't wait for the herb."

"By the way, Machi-chan, do you really get Sasa to replace you to have shooting today?" asked Dira.

"Yes." Machiko said, "Moreover, she can speak now."

"So, that's why I have Roro replace me to sing in TV studio. I want to see your new herb."

"Onpu-chan, you come?" asked Machiko.

"So do we." Doremi said, "Moshikashite... today we can help you to take the herb."

Doremi-tachi walked into Maho base camp.

"Onee-chan." Pop embraced Doremi, "Arigatou for your coming."

"I'm here for you, Poppu."

"We're here for you too." Hazuki said, "For you all."

A piece of paper appeared. Poppu-tachi knew that it must be time to them to got the herb.

Pop took the paper, and as usual, she read it.

"Star and Heart. I'm happy that you all have the good leaders. This time, I need help from both of them to bring the herb. I need your unity join. After the Star unite their powers, the red Star must comes here with the Heart. I'll send you the next instructions in my hidden herb garden. Sincerely yours, Majohealth.

"Yosh!" Doremi said, "Let's we transform!"

Then, they transformed. It started from the Heart.

"Puritti Witchi Onpuchi!"  
"Puritti Witchi Aikochi!"  
"Puritti Witchi Hazukichi!"  
"Puritti Witchi Momokochi!"  
"Puritti Witchi Doremichi!"

"Puritti Witchi Machikochi!"  
"Puritti Witchi Ranamichi!"  
"Puritti Witchi Anitachi!"  
"Puritti Witchi Dirachi!"  
"Puritti Witchi Poppuchi!"

The Star unite their powers.

"Pipitto Puritto Hogarakani!"  
"Pikuta Pikuta Zettayakani!"  
"Pakushiya Pakushira Yukurakani!"  
"Pupura Pipara Wazuyakani!"  
"Peporika Peporana Venurakani!"  
"Magical stage! Unite our power!"

After Pop's costume changed, she yelled, "Pipitto Star Unite! Accompany me and the Heart to the hidden herb garden!"

When Pop, with Doremi-tachi were in the garden, Doremi found another paper. She read it.

"The Heart. I want you all to unite your powers here. It's my fault to don't ask the Star to unite their powers here five weeks ago, so that Majowarui did something bad with Pop. But now, I don't want to do the same fault. The hidden herb garden is like its name, hidden. No one can see you here, include Majowarui. So, don't worry to unite your powers here."

"Well, let's we unite our powers now." Hazuki said.

"Pirika Pirirara Nobiyakani!"  
"Paipai Ponpoi Shinayakani!"  
"Pameruku Raruku Takarakani!"  
"Pururun Purun Suzuyakani!"  
"Perutan Petton Sawayakani!"  
"Magical stage! Unite our power!"

Then, after their powers united, Doremi and Pop's poron were lightning.

Doremi and Pop saw their poron. There was a sentence. They read it.

"Use unites magical stage to find the herb. For the spell, use the regular magical stage's spell."

They stared at each other, then said, "Let's we do it!"

"Pirika Pirirara Nobiyakani!"  
"Pipitto Puritto Hogarakani!"  
"Unites magical stage! Find out the herb!"

Then, the herb appeared from the ground, and it was the ginger's rhizomes.

They brought the ginger's rhizomes to Majokai.

Anita, Ranami, Machiko, and Dira came there from Maho base camp. Hana-chan commanded them to came there. Now, they talked about the unites magical stage.

"The unites magical stage have a great powers, but it make a change for the regular magical stage. You can't make it by two of you." Majoheart said, "Just Doremi and Pop who can do it now, at least."

"At least?" asked Doremi, "What is it mean?"

"Probably, Hazuki, Anita, Aiko, Ranami, Onpu, Machiko, Momoko, and Dira will form some pair, like you and Pop."

"Now, we just need to wait for the next pair." Hana-chan said, "I think, Majohealth will ask the others to take the herb next time."

Then, they went home.


	16. Save the Leader: Another Joining

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

**Ojamajo****Doremi-Poppu****Heart-Star**

**Chapter 16 – Save the Leader: Another Joining**

"Reunion? This Saturday?"

"Yup, and you must come, onee-chan."

"Sure. I'll come." Doremi said, "I miss all of my friends in my grade."

Doremi and Pop were in their house, talked about the Misora Elementary School's Reunion. It would hold this Saturday. Pop gave Doremi the invitation.

"Demo... by the way, do Hazuki-chan-tachi know about it?" asked Doremi, hold her invitation.

"Anita-chan will give Hazuki-chan her invitation. For Ai-chan, Onpu-chan, and Momo-chan, Ran-chan-tachi will give it to them." Pop said, "Huh, we can't come to Maho base camp today."

"We're the leaders, but it doesn't mean that we must always can go there, right?" Doremi tried to make Pop calm, "They will understand if we can't go there, and if they know that we win today, they will be proud of us."

"Okay, are both of you ready to the sister's contest now?" asked their okasan.

"Yosh! Let's we go there, okasan, otosan." Doremi and Pop said.

They exactly couldn't come to Maho base camp today, because they wanted to follow the sister's contest. In the contest, they would play piano together, and they were optimist that they could win in the contest.

At Maho base camp, Hazuki-tachi and Anita-tachi were so impatiently to know the result of the contest.

"Hazuki-chan, can you call Doremi-chan and ask her about the contest?" asked Aiko, "I wanna know about it."

"Calm down, Ai-chan. It's still 03.00 PM. Doremi-chan and Poppu-chan must be still waiting for their turn to play." Hazuki said, "I know, we want to know the result, but don't let it makes us think unclearly."

"Huh, I hope... they win in the contest." Anita said, "I see that... Poppu-chan is always so enthusiastic when she told us about the contest."

"Okay. Now... we just can pray for their victory." Onpu said, "Demo... I'm sure. They can win."

Meanwhile, it was time for Doremi and Pop to play. But when they started to play, someone stopped the time, but it didn't effect to Doremi and Pop. They were still moving.

"Okasan! Otosan! Minna!" yelled Pop, "Onee-chan, doshita no?"

They thought for a minute, and then they yelled together, "Majowarui!"

"Ha ha... that's right, the leader sisters. My power is stronger than before now."

"Do you want to duel with us?" yelled Doremi, "Poppu, let's we transform!"

"Okay, onee-chan." Pop said, "We transform together."

Then, they transformed.

"Puritti Witchi Doremichi!"  
"Puritti Witchi Poppuchi!"

They didn't give Majowarui times to attack them. They used magical stage.

"Pirika Pirirara Nobiyakani!"  
"Pipitto Puritto Hogarakani!"  
"Magical stage! Make Majowarui get out from here!"

A big hand appeared, and then hit Majowarui so far. She yelled, "Hey! I don't attack you yet!"

"But we do!" said Doremi.

"We did it again, onee-chan!" said Pop.

Fortunately, the time was going again when they had already changed their costumes with the regular ones.

Then, they played the piano.

An hour later, the Jury announced the result. They had already announced the third and the second winner, but it weren't Doremi and Pop.

"Onee-chan, how if the first weren't us?" asked Pop.

"Calm down, Poppu. Whatever the result, we've already do the best." Doremi said.

"Okay. Now... I'll announce the first winner..." the leader of the Jury loudered his voice, "The first winner is... Doremi and Pop from Harukaze's family!"

"Yatta! Onee-chan!" Pop embraced Doremi, "We win!"

"I know. Let's we go to the stage."

Then, they took the trophy and the gift, and walked into the car.

Their otosan drove the car.

In the car, Doremi called Hazuki by her phone cell.

Hazuki answered, "Moshi moshi, Doremi-chan. Do you win in the contest?"

"Yosh! I and Poppu win!" said Doremi, "Although... Majowarui have ever come and tried to beat us..." she lowered her voice.

"Majowarui?" Hazuki frightened, "Did she attack you and Poppu-chan?"

"No. We used magical stage to attack her before she attacked us." Doremi laughed, "It's okay now."

"Huh, yokata." Hazuki said, "By the way, do you have already receive the reunion's invitation?"

"Well, Poppu gave me the invitation before our departure from our house." Doremi said, "Will you come there?"

"Of course, Doremi-chan. How about you?"

"Sure." Doremi walked out from the car while the car stopped, "Okay, we've already arrive at Maho base camp."

"Chotto!" Hazuki closed her phone cell and walked to the door. She saw Doremi and Pop who walked downstairs there, "You're coming!"

The others followed Hazuki to the door.

Doremi and Pop walked into Maho base camp. Then, they talked about the contest.

"Doremi-chan, Poppu-chan, omedeto!" said Hazuki, "We're so happy that both of you win in the contest."

"Congratulations!" said Momoko and Dira.

"Minna, arigatou." Doremi and Pop said, "Thank you."

"Huh, fortunately, we still can come here." Pop said.

"Okay, minna, what were you talking about when we followed the contest this afternoon?" asked Doremi.

"Of course, we prayed for your victory, Doremi-chan, Poppu-chan." Momoko said, "and also, we talked about the reunion."

"Hmm, the reunion... I think, I have an idea. How if we go there together?" Doremi suggested, "We always went there together when we studied there."

"Uhm, correction please." Onpu said, "I didn't go there together with you all until fifth grade."

"Uh, c'mon, Onpu-chan..." said Aiko, "It's just one and a half years from the time you joined with us about three and a half years. Uh, I mean, the time you joined in our class, in 3-2."

"Huh, you four were lucky. I just met you all at school about two years." Momoko sighed.

"Hey, but you taught us how to made a good cake, Momo-chan..." said Doremi, "and of course, you taught us English."

"Just like you all, girls. You all taught me Japanese, and how to understand the other people's feeling."

"By the way, Momo-chan, it makes me remember about... Mary, your friend in New York. How about your friendship with her?" asked Doremi.

"Well, since I returned to New York two years ago, she became my good friend." Momoko explained, "You know, she sent me a letter again last week, and asked me about my condition here."

"Wow, that's great!" said Doremi, "Okay, back to the reunion. Can we go there together this Saturday?"

"Of course I can." Hazuki said.

"Atashi mo." Aiko said, "I wanna go with you all."

"Yes, I am." Onpu said.

"So do I." Momoko said.

"Fully decide!" they yelled together.

At 06.00 PM, they went home.

* * *

Saturday, in the reunion.

Doremi-tachi talked with their friends in their grade at Misora elementary school about everything.

"Minna, konbanwa!" said Sagawa when he, with Ota, Sato, Ogura, and Sugiyama came there, "Watashi-tachi come to refresh the situation!"

"No more..." said the others, except Hazuki and Momoko.

Hazuki laughed, "I know you can do it."

Momoko didn't laugh, but she said, "I'm happy that Toyoken can come here."

"Oh, my... Hazuki-chan... Momo-chan..." sighed Doremi, "Both of you still think if they're so funny. Hazuki-chan, SOS trio is unfunny, and Toyoken is unfunny too, Momo-chan."

"Well, it's up to them to decide that they like their jokes or not, Doremi-chan." Onpu said, "However, Hazuki is an old fan of SOS trio, and Momoko liked Toyoken since they gave their first joke."

"Hmm, by the way, I think... there's something less from the ex-class 1 (6-1)." Reika said, "Where's Hana? You know... Makihatayama Hana?"

"Err, Hana?" said Doremi, "I think, she's..."

"Is there someone who ask about me?" said Hana-chan, came with her teenager's look alike, "I'm coming!"

"Wow, I'm very surprised. Can we talk at the top now? I want to ask you about something... privately."

"Sure, Doremi-chan. Let's we go."

At the top, Doremi asked to Hana-chan, "So, you decide to come here tonight? But how about..."

"Majokai? Daijobu yo. It's okay there. Dakara, Majoheart let me to come here." Hana-chan said, "I think, it's better if I meet all of my friends here, and especially, I want to meet all of my 'mama'."

They embraced at each other. "I still feel warm in your embrace." Hana-chan added.

They stared at each other, then Doremi said, "Okay, now... let's we go back to the reunion."

Suddenly, Majowarui came and caught them in a black metal box. Doremi and Hana-chan didn't see her coming.

"Chotto! Who's that? Let us go!" yelled Hana-chan.

"Hana-chan, I think, I know who _she_ is." Doremi said to Hana-chan, then she yelled, "Anata ga Majowarui, ne?"

Majowarui flew up above the box, and she said, "Ha-ha... that's right, and I have you _san-i-tomo_."

"San-i-tomo?" Doremi didn't understand, "What it means?"

"Onee-chan!" Pop yelled, "She catch me again!"

Doremi saw Pop, "Poppu?"

"Now, your friends can't get you all out from this box, and you all can't use your magic power there." Majowarui said, wily, "Nobody can help the present Jou-sama."

"How dare you are! You're a majo, but how can you let the present Jou-sama like this?" asked Hana-chan.

"Because I don't like if the relationship between majo and humans is restart. I don't like humans. I disagree if there are some majominarai just like you, the leader sisters, but the present Jou-sama trust you and all of your friends. I don't have any choice beside... to let the present Jou-sama die because of her illness, and to kill you, the future Jou-sama!"

"Then, who'll be the Queen if I and Jou-sama passed away, huh? The next baby from the witch queen rose will born ninety-five years later! It's still too long!"

"Me, and I'll make the next baby from the witch queen rose come to be like me."

"Demo... doshite? Why do you hate humans?" asked Doremi, "We never try to disturb you."

"For what do you know about it?" yelled Majowarui, "I won't ever tell it to you!" she flicked her fingers.

The box moved, flew up to the sky.

Doremi and Pop hold their own necklace. They tried to push it, but they couldn't transform.

"Oh, my..." Doremi sighed, "Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan, Onpu-chan, Momo-chan, help me!"

Then, Doremi and Pop said while they hold their own necklace, "Minna, help us!"

Meanwhile, Hazuki-tachi went upstairs to the top.

"Okay, that's enough." Aiko said, "I think, something bad happened with Doremi-chan and Hana-chan. Impossible if they talk for a long time like this. A half hours?"

Suddenly, their necklaces were lightning.

Hazuki said, "Maybe you're right, Ai-chan. Minna, hayaku!"

Onpu and Momoko nodded.

When they arrived at the top, Anita-tachi were there too. They flew up there, wanted to save Pop.

Majowarui laughed, wily and badly, "Uh, so sweet. You all come here to save them? What a wonderful friendship!" teased her.

"Anta!" yelled Aiko.

"Ai-chan, calm down." Onpu said, "Let's we transform!"

Hazuki-tachi transformed.

"Puritti Witchi Onpuchi!"  
"Puritti Witchi Aikochi!"  
"Puritti Witchi Hazukichi!"  
"Puritti Witchi Momokochi!"

But then, Majowarui laughed louder, "You can't get them out from there!"

Suddenly, Hazuki and Anita's poron were lightning.

'_Time to the another joining!' _Hazuki thought, _'Demo... do-suru? What can I do to save them?'_

"Sister Hazuki! We can use double magical stage to break the box!" yelled Anita.

"Hey, that's right, Anita-chan!" Hazuki agreed.

Then, they used magical stage.

"Paipai Ponpoi Shinayakani!"  
"Pikuta Pikuta Zettayakani!"  
"Magical stage! Break the black metal box!"

They did it. They broke the box.

Doremi, Pop, and Hana-chan fell, but before they were 'landing', Hana-chan flicked her fingers to make a mattress appeared.

Then, they fell onto the mattress.

"Doremi-chan, Poppu-chan, daijobu desuka?" asked Hazuki when she ran to them.

"Daijobu yo, Hazuki-chan." Doremi said, "Now, it's time to me and Pop to beat her."

Pop nodded. Then, she and Doremi transformed.

"Puritti Witchi Doremichi!"  
"Puritti Witchi Poppuchi!"

They used magical stage.

"Pirika Pirirara Nobiyakani!"  
"Pipitto Puritto Hogarakani!"  
"Magical stage! Bring Majowarui up to the space!"

"NO!" a rocket appeared and brought Majowarui up to the space.

Then, they changed back to their regular appearances. The Heart and Hana-chan walked back to the reunion, and the Star went home.


	17. Dira's Tanjoubi

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

**Ojamajo****Doremi-Poppu****Heart-Star**

**Chapter 17 – ****Dira's****Tanjoubi**

Friday, 15 July.

It was Dira's birthday (tanjoubi), but she wasn't happy.

This morning, her parents didn't say anything. They forgot if their daughter born eleven years ago.

Machiko saw her sadness, so she asked about it at the rest time.

After Dira answered her questions, Machiko said, "So, it's your tanjoubi? Well, Dira-chan, otanjoubi omedeto!"

"I'm sorry, Machi-chan, but... I don't know what you mean."

"Uh, I mean... happy birthday, Dira-chan!"

"Uh, okay." Dira said, "Arigatou."

"Hmm, I think... Pop, Anita, and Ranami will happy if they know about it."

"About what, Machi-chan? Dira-chan?" asked Pop. She came with Anita and Ranami, "Doshita no?"

"Today is Dira's tanjoubi!"

"Hontou ni?" said Anita, "Dira-chan, otanjoubi omedeto!"

"Otanjoubi omedeto!" said Pop and Ranami.

"Wow, so... now we know that there are two majominarai who have their tanjoubi in July." Pop said.

"Hontou ni? Demo... who's the another? Yourself? Anita? Or... Ranami?" asked Machiko.

"Shigaru yo, Machi-chan. I'm in September." Pop smiled.

"I'm in April." Anita said.

"I'm in January." Ranami said, "I think, the another one is from the Heart."

"So so, that's right." Pop nodded, "and she's my onee-chan."

"Wow, sugoi!" said Machiko, "So, when?"

"15 days later after today."

"30 July? Well, 15 times two equals 30."

Then, they laughed for a minute, except Dira, who was still sad that her parents forgot about her birthday.

Pop caught that Dira didn't laugh, so she asked, "Dira-chan, doshita no? Why you looked so sad? In your tanjoubi?"

"Well, I... my parents forget about it."

"Uh, sokka." Pop said, "Daijobu yo. I think, they have surprise for you. Okasan and otosan didn't say anything to onee-chan when we prepared a surprise party for her four years ago."

"Uh, I remember! Sister Hazuki told me that she and the others made a surprise party for sister Doremi four years ago." Anita said.

"Yup. That's what I mean."

"But... Poppu-chan, I don't think so." Dira said, "It's five years since my last birthday party in Berlin..."

"Uh, Dira-chan, gomen. I think..." said Pop, "Hmm, okay. We must tell about it to your parents."

"Now?"

Pop nodded, "Yes. I have a plan."

Then, they transformed and went to Achira Company, to meet Dira's parents. They commanded their fairies to disguise as them at school.

At the Achira Company, Pop asked Dira to meet her parents to say about her tanjoubi.

"Are you sure, it will work?"

"I'm sure. 100 %!" said Pop, "Daijobu yo, Dira-chan. Onee-chan have ever told me that we wouldn't know about something if we didn't try it."

"Well, okay. I'll try." Dira said. She went into her parent's room.

A half hour later...

Dira smiled when she ran out from the room. She embraced Pop, "Poppu-chan, arigatou. Now, my parents remember about my birthday."

"So, do they have a plan for celebrate your tanjoubi?"

"Yes. They asked me to invite all of my close friends to come to my house tonight. They want to make a party for me." Dira explained, "So, can you all come to my house tonight?"

"Mochiro. Of course we can."

They smiled, and then went back to school.


	18. The Poison Rose and the Golden Rose

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

Well, I know that maybe... it's too early to publish this chapter, because it's about Doremi's birthday (still seventh month earlier than my plan), but I'm afraid if in that time, I won't ever have time to publish it (I don't want if this story became discontinued just because of my bustle in my campus).

For the review:

Momoko T. Kitsunee: Well, since I just watch some episodes of the series, I don't know too much about the vacation in Japan. In this chapter, I just want to tell about Dira's birthday, but I don't have idea to describe about the party (-_-') gomen.

**Ojamajo ****Doremi-Poppu ****Heart-Star**

**Chapter 18 – The Poison Rose and the Golden Rose**

Saturday, 30 July, at 12.00 AM.

Kotake sent a message by his phone cell to Doremi.

When Doremi heard that her phone cell rang, she yelled, "Oh no! The alarm! The alarm! I must wake up!"

But when she knew if it was Saturday, in the summer vacation, and her phone cell just rang because of a message, she sighed, "Huh, I think..."

She opened the message and read it.

"Doremi, otanjoubi omedeto. I wish you all the best. Can we walk around this morning? I'll pick up you in your house this morning at 07.00 AM. I want to make you happy in your tanjoubi."

"Uh, Kotake. You're the first one who said it today." said Doremi, "I wonder what you will do to make me happy?"

"I think I feel the love in the air in this room." Dodo said, "Well, Doremi-chan, otanjoubi omedeto!"

"Dodo, arigatou."

"Hmm, you must be wonder, what will you get in your tanjoubi today, ne?"

"Well, you're right, Dodo, but I think, I don't need to think about it too much." Doremi said, "If they don't give me anything, that's okay. Daijobu yo. I just want to be together with all people that I love. That's enough to make me happy."

Then, she yawned and added, "Okay, I think, it doesn't wrong if I sleep again until 05.00 AM."

"Are you sure, you just need 2 hours to prepare yourself for the date?" asked Dodo.

"I'm sure, Dodo. 5 hours from now, I'll wake up." Doremi said.

06.00 AM.

Kotake departed from his house to Doremi's house.

He knew that he could depart at 06.30 AM if he wanted, but he intentionally departed at 06.00 AM. He wanted to buy a special gift for Doremi.

'_Demo__... what will I buy for her? __Tanjoubi's__ greeting card? Uh, no. I've already sent a message to her. A box of chocolate? No no no. I think it isn't a good idea. Jewelry? __Usou. __I can't. It's too expensive. I don't have enough money.' _Kotake thought, still didn't have any idea about the gift.

Suddenly, a girl came to him with some stalk of pink roses. She asked him to buy the roses.

'_Chotto__, that's a good idea! She likes pink, and also, she likes rose, and... It's so cheap!' _he thought, and then said to the girl, "I buy a stalk."

He took the rose, "Hmm, there isn't any thorn at this flower."

The girl smiled and said, "It's special for express the love. I swear no thorn at the roses that can disturb the love atmosphere."

"Chotto, from where do you know if I want to give it to my girlfriend?"

"Mochiro, I can know about it. Pink is a love color, and rose is a love flower."

"Uh, okay. Arigatou for your suggestion." Kotake said, then continued his 'trip' to Doremi's house.

After he went, the girl changed her form to be her original form, and she was... Majowarui!

She laughed wilier than before, "No thorn can disturb the love atmosphere, but there's a thorn which can make your girlfriend get my revenge, and nobody can avoid the poison rose."

She hold her crystal ball, and saw that Kotake arrived in Doremi's house.

He arrived when Pop walked out from the house, wanted to go to Maho base camp. Kotake hid the rose when he met Pop at the porch.

"Hi, Poppu-chan. Where will you go?"

"Uh, I want to meet my friends. We want to spend the summer vacation together."

"Do you remember about Doremi's tanjoubi?"

"Mochiro." Pop said, "and I know that you want to go with her today, but I think... you come too early. She's still in her room. Okasan and otosan are shopping for the dinner. Any question?"

"No. You can go now."

"Okay, bye bye!"

"Bye bye!"

Then, Pop went, and Kotake walked into the house, to the living room. Dodo saw him from the stairs, and then she flew up into Doremi's room.

"Doremi-chan, Kotake is here." Dodo said, "He's waiting for you in the living room."

"Hontou ni?" said Doremi, "It's still 06.55 AM. I think he'll come five minutes later."

"Whatever, but don't make him wait for you so long. Today is a special day. Not only for you, but also for him."

"Uh, okay." Doremi sighed, "I can't believe that you can become more mature than before. Sore jaa, itekuru ne?"

"Itereshai."

Then, after she finished preparing herself, Doremi walked out from her room. She went downstairs, to the living room, where Kotake was still waiting for her.

"Uh, are you here since a long time?" she asked.

"No. Just five minutes. It isn't long." Kotake said, "Well, let me give you something before we go."

"What is it?"

"Kore." Kotake gave the stalk of the rose to her.

"Wow. Suteki ga. Arigatou." Doremi took the rose.

Meanwhile, Majowarui flicked her fingers, make a thorn appeared from the stalk and pricked Doremi's right index finger, "Ouch!"

She saw the stalk.

'_A thorn? __Demo__... I don't see it before.' _Doremi thought, _'Uh, __doshite? Why __do I feel dizzy like this? Is it... __Majowarui__?'_

"Doshita no? Daijobu desuka?" asked Kotake. He saw the thorn, "Chotto! A thorn? Demo... demo..."

"Ugh, I... I think... it's a poison rose... uh..."

Kotake caught Doremi before she fell, but then she fainted. He called her, but no respond.

Nobody beside them in the house (at least, for Kotake). Dodo was in Doremi's room (and we know that Kotake didn't know about her). Her parents were shopping, and Pop was at Maho base camp.

Kotake carried Doremi and brought her to the hospital.

At Maho base camp, Majowarui told Poppu-tachi and Hazuki-tachi about the poison rose, proudly.

Pop frightened, "How dare you are! I'll save my onee-chan!"

"I don't think so. The poison rose is very dangerous. Its poison can make your older sister die!"

"No!" Pop yelled, "She won't die! She won't pass away!"

"Huh, it's better if I celebrate my victory today."

"Urusai! I'm sure, she'll wake up! I'm sure, she won't pass away!"

But Majowarui ignored her and went home.

Pop sighed, "Onee-chan, do-shiyo?"

"Poppu-chan, I think, it's better if we go to the hospital now. Kotake-kun must be bring her there." Hazuki said.

Pop's tears were starting to drop, "I can't see her. I'm not ready. I feel guilty that I went here before it happened. I should be waiting for them, until they go from our house."

"Poppu-chan, don't say it. It's not your fault. Moreover, Doremi-chan needs you beside her now." Aiko said.

"There's Kotake beside her."

"But he's just her boyfriend. You're her imoto." Onpu said, "She needs you."

"Well, okay." Pop said while she swept her own tears, "Maybe a miracle will happen if I come there." Pop tried to smile.

Then, they went to the hospital. There, they met Kotake.

Fortunately, before they arrived at the hospital, Kotake sent a message about Doremi to Hazuki, so that he didn't wonder if they came there.

"Kotake, how about my onee-chan?" asked Pop.

"Bad. She's in a coma." Kotake said, "Minna, gomen nasai. It's my fault. I bought the poison rose. I really don't know if it's a poison rose."

"So da yo, that's your fault!" yelled Pop.

"Poppu-chan, Kotake-kun didn't know if it will happen." Momoko said, "Kotake-kun, don't blame yourself. It's not fully your fault."

"Kotake-kun, can we see her now?" asked Hazuki.

"Of course. This way." Kotake said, "I'm here just to waiting for you all."

Then, they went to the ICU room.

There, they saw her. Doremi was still unconscious.

Onpu saw Doremi's necklace. The flag of the note changed its color, from pink to black. She whispered to Hazuki, Aiko, and Momoko while pointed at the necklace, "Minna, mite mite!"

They saw the necklace, and saw the color's changing, with Poppu-tachi.

Majowarui told them when she came to Maho base camp that if the note color was completely changing, Doremi would die...

...and Pop wouldn't let it happen.

But she didn't know what she would do to save her beloved onee-chan.

She thought, _'Hmm, there's just one way to make her wake up: the forbidden magic! But... it has too much risk. Huh, __onee-chan__, I don't know if __Majowarui__ can be stronger than before. She attacked you in your __tanjoubi__. Huh, if only I can do something to save you...'_

Suddenly, Hana-chan came into the ICU room with her five years old form. She said, "I know, what you all should do to cure her from the poison."

"Hana-chan, don't come here! Dame yo!" Hazuki whispered, "Kotake sees you."

"Daijobu yo. He can know about it. About our secret." Hana-chan said, "I know, there's a golden rose to cure her, but before that, let me tell him about our secret."

Author's Note: Then, why Hana-chan said it? Find out the reason in the next chapter.


	19. The Legend of the Pink Heart

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

Also, now I want to say... Happy New Year!

**Ojamajo****Doremi-Poppu****Heart-Star**

**Chapter 19 – The Legend of the Pink Heart & Her Knight**

Hana-chan told about their secret to Kotake.

Hazuki-tachi and Poppu-tachi worried if Kotake said a statement that they were the majominarai, and changed them to be majogaeru, but Hana-chan commanded him to say the statement.

"Well..." said Kotake, "Anata-tachi..."

"Uh!"

"wa..."

"Uh!"

"Majominarai?"

"Uuuh! Huh?" they yelled at the first, but they awared something happened. They didn't change to be majogaeru.

"Demo... demo... doshite?" asked Momoko, "Why don't we change?"

"That's what I want to say to you all." Hana-chan said, "There's a legend of the pink heart. It's one of the legend of your necklace."

"From where did you know about it?" asked Pop.

"This morning, I saw the incident. I want to help you all to cure Doremi-mama, and I read the legend from a book in Majokai's library."

Hana-chan told them about the legend.

* * *

At the past… when the humans and the majo were still living together…

Many humans became the majominarai. Not because they found the secret of a majo, but they really wanted to be the majo and lived in Majokai. Some excellent majominarai had the necklaces as their transform's tap. They had a various shape of the necklaces. Heart, star, flower, circle, polygon, etc, and they called each other from the shape and the color of the button.

One of them was the pink heart.

She had a boyfriend, who was a young knight in their town. He called her 'Pinky' and she called him 'Knightly'.

Knightly knew if Pinky was a majominarai. They always supported each other, because they loved each other. Pinky have ever helped Majohealth to clean up her hidden herb garden, and Knightly helped her to do it.

"Knightly…" said Pinky, "You should have a sword exercise today."

"Nope. I don't." said Knightly, "I want to help you."

"Your sword teacher will be angry, and that's because of me. You'll get a punishment today."

"Whatever. I just want to help you."

"Okay." Pinky sighed, "Rock Head."

"Chotto, I disagree." Knightly said, "I'm an iron man."

"Knightly…" they laughed together.

Suddenly, one of Knightly's friends (which a knight too) came and told that the knights from another country which was an enemy of their country came to their country and challenged them to got a war.

Before Knightly went to get the war, Pinky cast her magic to his sword.

"I hope it's enough." Pinky said, "God bless you, and I miss you."

"I promise I'll back with the victory." Knightly said, "Not only for you, but also for our country."

"I hope so."

Then, Knightly went to the war.

A week later, Knightly came to Pinky. The war was over, and they won.

"Knightly, you're great! Yokata ne."

"It's because of you." Knightly said, "Now, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Would you marry me?" Knightly gave a ring to Pinky.

"Knightly, you don't need to ask it to me. Of course I would."

"Hontou ni?"

"Hontou."

Then, they got married.

Strangely, although Majotourbillon had already made the majogaeru's cursed, but Pinky didn't change to be a majogaeru when Knightly said, "You're the most beautiful majo in universe." (AN: It was after Pinky got her magic crystal and became a majo)

At last, they passed away together, in their old times.

* * *

"So, you mean... Pinky and Knightly reincarnated to be... Doremi-chan and Kotake-kun?" asked Aiko.

Hana-chan nodded, "and possibly, Pinky's other majominarai's friends who had heart shape for their necklaces reincarnated to be all of you, Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan, Onpu-chan, and Momo-chan, demo... I don't find about the other's legend yet. Well, dakara... Kotake can know about our secret."

"Jaa, How about the golden rose?" asked Hazuki, "Where is it?"

"It's in the hidden space of Majokai kingdom's flower garden. Who wants to go there with me to take the golden rose? And, who wants to stay here to take care of Doremi-mama?"

"Hmm..." they thought for a minute.

Suddenly, Doremi's heartbeat have ever stopped for a minutes, but after the Doctor came and used the pacemaker to recalled it, it started again. She was still alive.

"Huh, yokata." Kotake said while he heard about it from the Doctor, "Can we walk back into the ICU now? Can we see her now?"

"Sure, but... only one person who can go into there. It's the best for her, because... her condition is still critical and unstable."

"Well, Doctor, arigatou."

After the Doctor walked into the another room to examined the another medical patient, Kotake said to the others, "Minna, let me take care of her here, and you all take the golden rose. Moreover, you all know about... Majokai, and I don't."

"Okay. Always see her necklace! Make sure that the color don't fully change yet before we come back here." Hana-chan said, "Minna, ikuyo."

Hana-chan, Hazuki-tachi, and Poppu-tachi went to Majokai, and Kotake walked back into the ICU, where Doremi was, and she still unconscious.

Kotake kissed Doremi's right hand and said, "Doremi, I promise, I'll take care of you, and I won't ever walk out from this room."

* * *

In Majokai, Hazuki-tachi, Poppu-tachi, and Hana-chan found the golden rose. When they wanted to take it, Aiko and Ranami's poron were lightning.

They saw at each other, then nodded.

"Pameruku Raruku Takarakani!"  
"Pakushiya Pakushira Yukurakani!"  
"Magical stage! Take the golden rose!"

Then, they got the golden rose.

"So, Hana-chan, what should we do with this rose?" asked Aiko.

"We must put it as if Doremi-mama hold the stalk. Her right index finger must touch a tip of the leaf, and her necklace must touch the petals." Hana-chan said.

"Okay. Let's we go back and save my onee-chan!" said Pop.

* * *

Back to the hospital. Kotake did what Hana-chan said to him. He saw Doremi's necklace, and he saw that the color have already changed about 95 %.

"Oh no! Almost all part of the note changed its color! Where are the others now? Why do they go so long?" said him, worried if they didn't have time to save her.

Fortunately, the others came, "We're coming!"

"Huh, yokata, you're coming." Kotake said, "Minna, hayaku! Don't lost our time, or her necklace will fully change its color to be black, and then we couldn't meet her anymore."

"So yo. Moreover, I don't want if okasan and otosan know about it." Pop agreed, "Let's we put the rose."

Then, they put the rose, like what Hana-chan said when they got the rose in Majokai.

Suddenly, the golden rose and the necklace were lightning, and then, the note's color returned to pink, and the most important thing was... Doremi opened her eyes. She woke up.

"Minna, why am I here now? I'm not sick." Doremi saw the golden rose in her hands, "and... what is this?"

"Doremi, it's because of me. Can you remember about the pink rose that I gave you this morning?"

"Oh yeah. I remember it. That poison rose." Doremi nodded, "So?"

"I bought the poison rose from... Majowarui."

"What? But how... how do you know about her? and this rose?" Doremi moved her sight to her own necklace, "Or... do you know about... this necklace?"

Then, she saw Hana-chan, "Uh, well, I think, now you know about anything. You have already know that I... and the others... and Hana-chan...?"

Kotake nodded, "I know it."

"But how..."

"Let me explain it." Hana-chan said, "About the rose in your hands, it's a golden rose from Majokai which can cure you from the poison, and about Kotake..."

Hana-chan thought for a minute, then explained the legend of the pink heart to Doremi.

"So, dakara... you told Kotake about our secret..." said her, "Wakata."

"Well, I know that we're still in the hospital, but maybe... now it's the great time to say..." Pop thought for a minute, then added, "Onee-chan, otanjoubi omedeto!"

"Poppu, arigatou."

"Well, when I see you collapsed, I was so afraid if I couldn't say it to you today."

"But now, you see that you can say it to me. I'm here now." Doremi said, "Err, minna, can you all tell the Doctor that I'm okay now? You know that I don't sick, right? I just collapsed because of that poison rose, but overall, I'm fine."

"Well, I agree if you want to go home now, but I think, we can't tell the Doctor about your real condition. We just can tell her that you have already wake up. Don't make her suspect about it." Kotake suggested.

"Huh, okay. Do my parents know about it?"

"No." Pop shook of her head, "We don't tell okasan and otosan about it."

"Well, that's good. They must be so worried if they knew about it."

"Okay, I'll call the Doctor now." Kotake said, then walked out from the ICU.

Doremi saw him while he walked to the door and then walked out from the room.

'_Knightly was Pinky's true love... Is Kotake... my true love?' _Doremi thought, _'Uh, okay. I think... love is never wrong.'_

Then, Kotake walked back into the room with the Doctor. The Doctor examined her, and of course, like what she said, she was okay and could go home now.

"Hmm, I think... a miracle saves you." The Doctor said to Doremi, "When you came here, your condition is so bad, demo... now you're okay. Even, you don't need to consume any medicine."

"Uh, hehe... maybe, it's because all of the special people in my life are here, so I try to survive for them." Doremi said, "My best friends, atashi no imoto, and also..."

"Uh, I know. Your boyfriend, desho? I saw him when he carried you here."

"Well, yes." Doremi's cheek blushed, "He's... my boyfriend."

'_and also, my soul mate.' _Doremi continued her words in her mind.

Then, after the Doctor walked out from the room, they walked together, to the Maho base camp.

"Wow, I didn't know if this place is a historical place for you all." Kotake said, "Uh, Doremi, can we..."

"Well, I want to go to the toilet." Pop cut what Kotake said.

"Poppu-chan, matte. I want to go there too." Dira followed Pop to the toilet.

"Uh, I forget to bring the birthday gift for you, from me and Anita. I thought that you would have date with Kotake-kun during today, so that you couldn't come here." Hazuki said, "I'll take it from my house."

"I'll follow you, sister." Anita said.

"Hazuki-chan, Anita-chan, daijobu yo." said Doremi, "Hitari-tomo can give it to me later."

But it was too late. They have already walked to Hazuki's house.

"Huh." Doremi sighed, then she saw Hana-chan, who saw her own watch, "Hana-chan, doshita no?"

"Uh, nande mo. I just... I think I can't stay longer here today. Much things to do in Majokai. Gomen nasai." Hana-chan said, "So, can I go now?"

"Of course you can. Daijobu yo. I understand with the condition in Majokai now. They need you more than us."

"Okay. Arigatou, Doremi-mama." said Hana-chan while she got ready to go home, "Bye bye!"

"Bye bye!"

"Uh, one more. Doremi-mama, otanjoubi omedeto!"

"Well, Hana-chan, arigatou."

Then, Hana-chan went home.

Before the others gave their reason to leave Doremi and Kotake, the blue haired boy quickly said, "Okay, I don't want if the others go from here. Let's we go upstairs. I want to talk privately."

"Well, we go upstairs." Doremi said.

Then, at the second floor, Kotake said, "So... I can't give you anything today. Our plan to walk around is failed. I can't make you happy today."

"Who does say it? Sonna koto nai yo. I'm happy that you helped me today. You carried me to the hospital, and you took care of me when I collapsed." Doremi said, "You know, I dreamed something when I fainted."

"Hontou ni?"

"Hontou. Do you want to know, what did I see in my dreams?"

Kotake nodded, "Tell me."

"I saw Majowarui tied my hands and pulled me to a big ravine, then... after she let my hands free, she pushed me into the ravine. I was so scare, but then, I felt someone hold my right hand and pulled me out, and... he was you. It was just like in our summer camp in the sixth grade, but it was better. You could pull me out from there, then I embrace you. At last, I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the hospital, with the golden rose in my hands."

"So, you saw that I helped you?"

Doremi nodded.

"Okay." said Kotake.

Suddenly, he thought something which would become a good 'little gift' for her.

Kotake said, "Can you close your eyes now? I have an... alternative gift for you."

"Well... I'll close my eyes."

Doremi closed her eyes, then Kotake kissed her lips. Doremi felt surprised and opened her eyes, "Kotake, anta..."

"I just can give you that. I don't have time to buy a new gift for you today." said Kotake.

He awared that maybe he have already done something wrong, so he said, "Gomen nasai. You must be don't like it, desho? Suddenly, I thought about it and... and..."

He sighed, "You must be hate me now."

"No, Kotake. I like it. It's the best gift I've ever got in my tanjoubi. Arigatou."

Suddenly, they heard Aiko yelled, called them, "Doremi-chan, let's we celebrate your tanjoubi! Share your happiness to us, don't only share it to your 'Knightly'!"

"Chotto!" Doremi laughed, "Okay, Ai-chan. We'll come."

Then, they went downstairs, with their blushing cheek.


	20. Doremi's Birthday Gift

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

**Ojamajo ****Doremi-Poppu ****Heart-Star**

**Chapter ****20**** – ****Doremi's Birthday Gift**

"Momo-chan, sore... sore wa..."

"Sore wa Special Ichigo Cake, the similiar cake with your birthday cake four years ago, right?" asked Momoko, "We made it in my house this morning, before we came here. We thought that... you would come here with Poppu-chan this morning, kedo... Poppu-chan told us that you have a date with Kotake-kun.

She smiled, "However, now we know that we still can give it anymore to you. It's special for you."

"Huh, anta-tachi wa hontou ni atashi no shinyu." Doremi said, "I don't know, how much I must say 'arigatou' to you all."

"Doremi-chan, I and Anita bought it yesterday, for you." Hazuki said while she gave her gift in a box to Doremi, "I think... it's better for you to get something beside the Special Ichigo Cake."

"Hmm, so this is your gift which you took a few minutes ago..." Doremi took the gift from Hazuki, "I want to see it."

"Just open the box."

"Okay."

Doremi opened the box. "Wow, it's a... nice gown! Suteki ne." Doremi took a pink gown out from the box, "Well, I think... your taste is better than your okasan's taste."

"Well, I see that the gown is suitable for you." Hazuki explained, "Dakara, I decided to buy it for you."

"I agree with sister Hazuki." Anita agreed, "It's so suitable for you."

"Well, now I wanna give it to you all. I make it for all of us." Aiko took ten pin from her small bag. It were five heart's pins and five star's pins. Each of the pins had a different colors, based from their witch costume's color. She gave it to the others, and then she took one of it for herself.

"What do you think about it?" asked Aiko, "I wrote our own name and our tanjoubi's date on that pins."

"Hey, that's right. 30.07..." said Doremi, "Ai-chan, it's a good gift."

"Houma? Well... I'm happy if you like it." Aiko said, "Any others?"

"Ai-chan, from where did you know about Anita-tachi tanjoubi's date?" asked Hazuki.

"I ask them. You know, even, Dira-chan no tanjoubi was fifteen days ago, at 15 July."

"I know it." Doremi said, "Poppu came to Dira-chan no tanjoubi party, and she told me, okasan, and otosan about it, to ask our permission, because the party started at night."

"Hmm, so, after today... nobody's have her tanjoubi in August, and in September, Poppu-chan no tanjoubi." said Onpu, "Then, nobody in October..."

"and in November, it's my tanjoubi." said Aiko.

"Tsugi. Nobody in December, and in January..."

"is my turn, sis Momoko." Ranami said, "I'm at 8 January."

"Great! February, at valentine's day is Hazuki-chan no tanjoubi." said Pop, "3 March, at the dolls festival's day is Onpu-chan no tanjoubi, and 7 April is Anita-chan no tanjoubi."

"That's right, Poppu-chan." Anita said, "Then, 6 May is..."

"My tanjoubi!" said Momoko, "18 May is Machiko's, nobody in June, then we back to July."

"Okay, back to your birthday gift, Doremi-chan." Onpu said, "I buy it special for you."

Onpu gave her the gift in a purple box with pink ribbon, and Doremi took it.

"Hmm, I want to know what's your gift in this box..." Doremi opened the box, "Chotto! What a wonderful music box! Suteki yo."

"and the shape is a piano, your favorite ongaku no gakki." Onpu smiled, "I hope, you like it."

"Mochiro, Onpu-chan. Hontou ni daisuki."

"Wasurenai yo. Don't forget with my gift!" said Momoko, "Doremi-chan, I hope... it can make you happy."

Momoko gave her gift to Doremi, and she opened it.

"Eh, high heels?" asked Doremi, "Momo-chan, you give me... a pair of high heels?"

"Yup, and I hope you want to wear it someday."

"Okay, maybe... I'll wear it someday. I think, this high heels is so match with the gown from Hazuki-chan, so... maybe I'll wear this high heels when I wear the gown." Doremi said.

"Onee-chan, I made and wrote it for you this morning. I hope... you like it."

"A postcard? And, chotto, you drew our picture here! You really made this postcard." Doremi saw the letter on the postcard, "Can I read it now?"

Pop nodded, "Of course you can, onee-chan."

"Okay..." Doremi started to read, "Onee-chan, hontou ni arigatou for all of things that you did to make me happy during my age. I know, sometimes... we were quarrel, but then I know that you always care about me, and I'm lucky that I have a great onee-chan like you. At last... otanjoubi omedeto!"

"Uh, Poppu... it's a good gift." Doremi said, "Like your tanjoubi's greeting card four years ago. Daisuki yo."

"Well, gomen nasai, sis. I, Machiko and Dira... we can't give you anything." Ranami said, "We just can say... otanjoubi omedeto!"

"Daijobu yo, Ran-chan, Machi-chan, Dira-chan. I'm happy that we're together here to celebrate it. It's enough to make me happy."

"Okay, now we're back to the show." Aiko said, "Cake tabete!"

"Oi!" said the others, "Itadekimasu!"

Suddenly, after they finished the cake, Doremi's phone cell rang. She took it, "Moshi moshi? Okasan? Doshita no? Well, yes. I with Poppu now. So? We must go home now? Uh, and with Hazuki-chan-tachi and Anita-chan-tachi? And Kotake? demo... doshite?"

Then, her eyes widened, "Steak Party?"

"Huh?" said the others when they heard what she said.

"Okay, okasan. I'll tell them."

Apparently, Doremi's parents wanted to make a steak party in their house (that's why, they were shopping so long), her okasan asked her to invite Hazuki-tachi, Anita-tachi, and Kotake.

When she told them about it, they agreed to come to her house. They came to the party.

Then, a few hours later, they went home.


	21. The Hidden Herb Garden Appeared!

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

This time, I don't want to waste my time. Next week, I'll have an exam in my campus, so I hurriedly to update this chapter.

**Ojamajo ****Doremi-Poppu Heart-Star**

**Chapter ****21**** – ****The Hidden Herb Garden Appeared?**

Time for the next herb.

"Okay, it's the hajimete no herb in natsu yasumi!" said Pop.

"Well, so... now you must get some herb for Yuki-sensei?" said Kotake, "Sugoi! It's so amazing! I can't believe if actually... she's a Queen. Jou-sama!"

"It's because, she disguise very well." Doremi said, "You know, actually, she met me at the first time when we were still in kindergarten."

"Then met again in our first grade in Misora shogakkou." Hazuki added.

"Yes. She told us that she always took note of me, and she had an opinion that I could be a good majo."

"Well, sokka. Even you've ever got a punishment just because you read the wrong book in our class. Not the textbook, kedo..."

"Chotto!" Doremi laughed, "Okay, okay, maybe that's one of it. However, in that day, I came here at the first time and became a majominarai."

"We must confess that she have already made us near by making us to become the majominarai together." Aiko said, "Dakara, we feel that we must help her, and we're so happy that we have a chance to replied what she did to us in that time."

"Yes. We can help Poppu-tachi to get the herb for her."

"Demo... by the way, why don't we get the herb or the clue to find it until now?" asked Anita, "It's 03.30 PM. Usually, the clue comes around 03.00 PM."

"Hmm..." they thought for a minute.

"There's must be a reason." Pop said, "Demo, doshite? What's the reason?"

Then, Onpu's phone cell rang.

"Moshi moshi? Uh mama? Doshita no? What? Demo, how can the studio... okay, I'll come."

"Can I do something for you, Onpu-chan?" asked Roro.

"No. It's better if we go there together."

"Onpu-chan, doshita no?" asked Doremi, "Until you want us to follow you?"

"The studio for Sunday Pururun. It change to be like a lawn, and at the center of the studio, there's a black pepper plant."

"Black pepper?" asked Aiko, "Moshikashite... it's the tsugi no herb!"

"That's it. I think if maybe, it's the herb, and dakara, I want you all to come there with me."

"Yosh. Sore jaa, ikuyo!" said Pop.

Then, at the studio, Onpu said to her mother, "Mama, can I, with all of my friends, walk into the studio? We want to see the black pepper plant."

"Of course, but you must be careful. I worry if it contains poison."

'_Poison?' _Doremi thought, a sweat drop appeared behind her head, _'Usou. Since when is there a poison black pepper?'_

"Sure, mama. Minna, let's we walk into there." Onpu said.

They walked into the studio, and then closed the door.

"Sugoi!" said Aiko, "Houma ya, Onpu-chan, it's just like what you said!"

Pop found a piece of paper at the center of the 'lawn'. She took it and called the others, "Minna, mite mite. I found this here."

"A piece of paper?" asked Doremi, "Is it a tegami from Majohealth? Poppu, read the tegami."

"Star and Heart, since today, I'll give the herb like this. I'll make it appear in some place near with you, so you just need to find it around you. It will be easier for you all. In this case, you need the volatile oil from the black pepper. We use it as a stimulant. Get the volatile oil out from the black pepper with the magical stage of the brown star and the purple heart."

Machiko and Onpu stared at each other, "Let's we do it!"

After they transformed, Machiko and Onpu used magical stage.

"Pururun Purun Suzuyakani!"  
"Pupura Pipara Wazuyakani!"  
"Magical stage! Get out the black pepper's volatile oil!"

Then, the volatile oil got out from the black pepper plant, and a bottle appeared and 'caught' the volatile oil.

After that, the lawn was gone, include with the black pepper plant.

They gave the black pepper's volatile oil to Majoheart and Hana-chan in Majokai, then went home.


	22. I'm Your True Love, and I Love You

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

**Ojamajo ****Doremi-Poppu ****Heart-Star**

**Chapter ****22**** – ****I'm Your True Love, and I Love You More than Myself**

"_Now, I want to ask you something."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Would you marry me?"_

"_Knightly, you don't need to ask it to me. Of course I would."_

"_Hontou ni?"_

"_Hontou."_

That was the conversation between Pinky and Knightly, when Knightly wanted to marry Pinky, and now, Kotake always thought about it.

'_Will I marry with my 'Pinky'?' _he thought.

When he thought about it in his class, Doremi and Aiko arrived there. They saw him.

Doremi asked him, "Uhm, Kotake, doshita no? What are you thinking about?"

"Uh, no. I just think about... uh... your himitsu. I still can't believe that you all have an ookina no himitsu."

"Okay."

"Demo... wasurenai yo na, Kotake-kun." Aiko said, "Nobody can know about it beside us. I, you, Doremi-chan, Hazuki-chan, Onpu-chan, Momo-chan, and Poppu-chan-tachi."

"But by the way, if Kotake can know about it, can Yada-kun know about it too?" asked Doremi, "He's Hazuki-chan's boyfriend."

"Wakanai." Aiko shook of her head, "Maybe... he can, but for now... it's better if nobody know about it."

"Well, maybe you're right."

Then, the bell rang.

At the Mathematic lessons, Kotake didn't pay his attention for the lessons. He saw Doremi, who sat down in front of him, didn't understand with the lessons. He thought, _'How can I've ever teased her?__However, now I know that I really love her, __demo__... is it too fast if I think that I want to marry with her?__ Okay, maybe... someday, I can ask her to marry with me.'_

But then, he fell...

* * *

...and he knew, if it was just a dream.

Actually, he was in his room, in natsu yasumi.

He saw his alarmed clock. It was 10.00 AM. He yawned.

"Huh, yume ka..." Kotake sighed, "I think..."

He took his phone cell, wanted to call Doremi, but then he knew that he couldn't...

...because the battery was empty, and he had to charge it.

"Okay, maybe I can call her later." Kotake said, "Although I've already know about her himitsu with her best friends, but I don't want to disturb her when she assemble with them. I'll wait until Saturday to meet her for our date."

He stood up from the bed, walked to his desk, and sat down on the chair.

He remembered when he learned to call his girlfriend with her right name. Before, he couldn't do it. He called her 'Dojimi' since their first 'fight' in 3-2, but when they learned in the same middle school, he tried to correct it, and it's because... he loved her, and it started since they were in the sixth grade, when they were in class 1.

He took a piece of paper. There was a picture. A heart, which he drew three years ago, when he didn't pay his attention for Seki-sensei.

At the center of the picture, he wrote some meaning letters...

K + D, means Kotake + Doremi.

He smiled, "I remember, how much I love you, until I don't want if there's another boy who comes to you and make you love him."

He remembered when they went to Nara and Kyoto for the study tour. Doremi told Momoko and Hana-chan about Akatsuki in the bus, and he heard it.

He felt angry, not because he felt disturbed, but because he felt jealous with Akatsuki.

"Hmm, Akatsuki..." Kotake said, "Now I know that he's a wizard. Dakara, Doremi became near with him."

'_But why isn't Knightly Akatsuki?' _he thought, _'Or... had Pinky another boyfriend? Who would be him?'_

"Huh, however, I don't and never hesitate with her love to me. Now, she really loves me. I know it. Even, she didn't mind when I kissed her in her tanjoubi, and it's because... she's my true love, and I'm her true love.

* * *

Saturday.

Kotake asked Doremi to the cinema. There, they watched a movie about a couple's engagement. The boy worked part time (although it was forbidden) just to bought a pair of engagement ring for them.

When they walked out from the cinema, they talked about the movie.

"Uh, how romantic the boy is! He will do anything for his girlfriend. So... gentleman..." said Doremi.

"You know, I can be more romantic than that boy." Kotake said, "I'll do anything for you."

"Hontou ni? But I'm doubtful that you can do it..."

"Chotto!"

"Calm down. Matte yo. I don't finish my statement yet. Don't cut it. I mean... I was doubtful that you can do it if we were still like in the past, you know, often quarrel, teased each other, fight fight and fight." Doremi said, "Now, I'm not. I trust you."

"Uh, well, arigatou for your trust to me. I won't ever make you feel disappointed. I promise." Kotake said, "Even, if you want, I'll really do what that boy do to his girlfriend."

"So, you... really want to be with me? Hontou ni?"

"Mochiro. Hontou yo ne. Why not? I really love you, more than I love myself, soccer, or anything in this world, and I'm sure that you're my true love."

"Uh, Kotake, I'm happy to hear that."

"I think, maybe... some people who know about us in the past like... watashi-tachi no tomodachi in Misora shogakkou... they can't believe that our relationship is can be as near as now."

"So so. You know, from anythings happened in the past, I still can't believe that my feeling to you... change from hate to love."

"It must be because of what I did in that time, ne? I disturbed you, teased you, took something from you..."

"Took?" asked Doremi, "What did you take from me? And... when?"

"I took your yakimo (baked sweet potato) six years ago, and traded it with chocolate."

"Uh, that ones..." Doremi smiled, "That was okay. Moreover, I needed the yakimo just to search... Dodo."

"Dodo... anata no yosei?" asked Kotake, "I think, you are always with her. What do you mean with... search her?"

"Well, she flew out from my house, demo... daijobu. The story will be too long if I tell you now."

"Okay, back to all of my fault to you. I kicked the ball to your head, pushed it to your cheek, ate your bit of steak in your tanjoubi..."

Doremi put her right index finger on Kotake's lips, "I don't care with all of your fault. I just see that since three years ago, everything was changed. You care with me."

"But it still not as much as my fault."

"I know, but it's really significant for me." Doremi said, "I think, I can be loving you because of your care to me."

Suddenly, someone called them, "Doremi-chan! Kotake-kun!"

They turned their head and saw who it was, and it was Hazuki, with Masaru beside her.

"Hey, Fujiwara! Yada!" said Kotake, "Yoroshiku."


	23. Love is Heart's Friends

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

**Ojamajo ****Doremi-Poppu ****Heart-Star**

**Chapter ****23**** – ****Love is Heart's Friends**

Hazuki and Masaru came to them.

"Hey, nice clothes." Doremi said, "I rarely see you wear an informal clothes, Hazuki-chan."

She saw that Hazuki and Masaru wore the similiar informal shirts.

"I buy it..." said Masaru, "and we promise to wear it today, for our date."

"That's good." Kotake said, "Maybe, someday we can do it too. I and Doremi wear the similiar shirts."

"Uh, Kotake..." said Doremi, "I hope so."

Suddenly, Pop ran to them, "Onee-chan! Hazuki-chan! It's so dangerous! Majowarui got Maho base camp's building certificate!"

"What?" Doremi shocked, "Demo... doshite?"

"She influenced Majorika, and some majo senates!"

"Anou, Doremi-chan, Poppu-chan..." Hazuki whispered, "Don't talk about it here! See around before you say something important like that."

"Around?" asked Doremi. She saw all people there and thought, _'Well, nobody here who can't know about it. There are just me, Kotake, Poppu, Hazuki-chan, and... oh no! Wasureta! I forget with Yada-kun! He...' _her sweat drop appeared behind her head.

Pop thought the similiar things, so they stared at each other.

Then, they saw Masaru.

He calmly said, "Majowarui... Maho base camp... Majorika... Majo senate..."

'_Uh-oh, something will happen!' _Doremi thought, _'How careless I am! We'll change to be majogaeru! No more exceptions!'_

"So, is it right if you all are... majo?" asked Masaru.

Doremi, Hazuki, and Pop didn't answer. Even, Doremi yelled, "Uh! I don't want to be majogaeru!"

Hazuki and Pop agreed, "Atashi mo!"

Kotake ignored what they said. Even, he answered Masaru's question, "Not yet. They're majominarai."

"Oh, they are majominarai." Masaru said, calmly.

"Kotake!" yelled the three girls.

"Matte yo. Calm down. You all don't change." Kotake hold Doremi's shoulders, "See? I still can hold your shoulders, and you all are still in your form. Daijobu yo."

"Uh, well, you're right, Kotake." Doremi said, "Demo, doshite..."

"I think, not only the pink heart who have a soulmate who can know about your himitsu, but also the other Heart." said Kotake.

"Okay, maybe... it's true, but back to the certificate. Do-suru? What should we do to save the certificate?"

"Uh, Hana-chan said that... we just can do one thing, especially for you and all of your friends." Pop said, answered her onee-chan's question.

"You mean, the Heart power unite?" asked Hazuki.

Pop nodded.

"So, where are Ai-chan, Onpu-chan, and Momo-chan?" asked Doremi, "We need them to unite our powers."

"They're in our house, with Anita-chan-tachi, Majoheart, and Hana-chan."

"Okasan to otosan wa?"

"They go."

"Okay, that's good." Doremi sighed, "Let's we go to my house. Yada-kun, I think you must follow us. We'll tell you about everything in my house.

Then, they went there.

When Doremi, Hazuki, Pop, Kotake, and Masaru arrived there, they told the others that Masaru found their secret, and then they told Masaru about everything.

"Demo, Hana-chan, are you sure, Yada-kun can know about it?" asked Momoko.

"Yes. That's okay, Momo-chan." Hana-chan said, "Love comes from heart. All of the Heart's true love can know about it."

'_All of our true love?' _Hazuki thought, _'It means, Masaru-kun wa...' _her cheek blushed.

Doremi slapped her left shoulder, "Hazuki-chan, I know... you're so lucky that you've already meet your true love since in kindergarten, but there's the most important thing to us to do."

"Oh yeah. Unite our powers."

Then, they transformed.

"Puritti Witchi Onpuchii!"  
"Puritti Witchi Aikochii!"  
"Puritti Witchi Hazukichii!"  
"Puritti Witchi Momokochii!"  
"Puritti Witchi Doremichii!"

"Wow, Doremi, you're look more beautiful. Kirei yo." Kotake said.

"Uh, Kotake." Doremi's cheek blushed, "Arigatou."

"Hey, no time for date. Let's we use magical stage!" said Aiko.

"Pirika Pirirara Nobiyakani!"  
"Paipai Ponpoi Shinayakani!"  
"Pameruku Raruku Takarakani!"  
"Pururun Purun Suzuyakani!"  
"Perutan Petton Sawayakani!"  
"Magical stage! Unite our power!"

Then, after Doremi's witch costume changed, she continued, "Pirika Heart Unite! Remove the influences from Majorika and the majo senates!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Maho base camp.

Now, Majorika and some of the majo senates there joined to take back the Maho base camp's building certificate from Majowarui.

"Huh? What happened here?" Majowarui flicked her fingers, but it still didn't work, "Doshite? Why can't I influence them?"

"Hey, stinky Majowarui! Give the certificate back to us!" said Majorika.

"Never!" said Majowarui, "Although I can't influence you all, I still stronger than you all. I won't ever give it back to you!"

"Minna, do you need help?" asked Doremi. She came with the others, "Majowarui, give the certificate back to us!"

"Anata? Demo, doshite..."

"All of my friends got the golden rose to cure me, and now, it's time to me to revenge what you do."

"One more, Majowarui." Pop said, "My onee-chan's team, the Heart, can unite their powers too. Dakara, don't hesitate if you can't influence all of us."

"Nobody from you all can take over the certificate from me." Majowarui said.

"Hontou ni? Think it again." Doremi said, "Pirika Heart Unite! Take the certificate back to us!"

Suddenly, the certificate was gone, and appeared again in front of Majorika.

She took it, "Good job, Doremi!"

"Now, it's time to my revenge..."

"Not in this time! You don't have any time to do it!" said Majowarui, "I'll win from you all when I get my maximum power!" then she gone.

"Save your threat! We won't ever scare with you!" said Aiko.

* * *

In the evening.

Majorika, Majoheart, Hana-chan, and all majo senates had already go home. At Maho base camp, Doremi-tachi and Poppu-tachi, with Kotake and Masaru talked about Majowarui.

"I won't ever forgive her!" said Kotake, "Moreover, she almost killed my lovely."

"Ouch, Kotake..." said Doremi, "Uh, I'm proud of you, from what you say, demo... can you let my left feet out from your right feet? You step on it."

"Oh, gomen nasai. I don't know about it. Hontou ni gomen nasai." Kotake raised his right feet from Doremi's left feet, "I'm on fire. I'm too angry with that bad majo."

"Daijobu, Kotake. I know it."

Then, Doremi said to the others, "Minna, now Majowarui knows that we all can unite our powers, so we must be more careful than before. She can do anything to win from us."

"Daijobu yo, onee-chan." Pop said, "We won't ever lose from her."

"Hontou ni? But she'll be stronger when she attack us."

"I know it. Calm down, onee-chan. We'll be more careful than before."

"Okay, that's what I want to hear from you, Poppu." Doremi smiled, "I know we can do it."

Masaru asked, "Can I and Kotake-kun help you all to win from her?"

"So da yo." Kotake said, "Yada and I, we want to do something, anything to help you."

"Huh, we don't know about it. Hitari-tomo aren't mahotsukai like Leon and Toru." Aiko said, "I think, hitari-tomo just can help us to don't say it to the other people."

"Sure, of course we'll do it." Masaru said, "We'll save this secret."

Then, they went home.


	24. Anita's Falling in Love!

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

**Ojamajo ****Doremi-Poppu ****Heart-Star**

**Chapter ****24**** – ****Anita's Falling in Love?**

"Okay, Anita-chan, are you ready to go?"

"Yes. Let's we go to Maho base camp."

Hazuki and Anita went to Maho base camp from their house. On the way, they met Fumio and his friends, who wanted to play basketball.

Unintentionally, Fumio dropped the ball onto the way. The ball rolled and stopped in front of Anita. He walked to the ball and took it, "Gomen nasai, Anita-chan. This ball must be disturbs you to walk."

"Well... daijobu yo, Fumio-kun. It's just a basketball. I don't feel disturbed." Anita said, "Uh, do you want to go to... the basketball field?"

"Yes. I, Kenta, Daniel, Azano, Lee, and Erick want to play 3 on 3 today." Fumio said.

"Don't Kimitaka-kun and Misaki-kun play too?"

"Huh, they don't like basketball too much. They like soccer more than basketball, and now they want to play soccer with all members in our school's soccer team."

"Uh, okay."

"Anita-chan, let's we go. Poppu-chan-tachi must be waiting for us." Hazuki said.

"Poppu-chan?" asked Fumio, "What will you do with her today?"

"Well, you know... natsu yasumi no activities. Play, walk around together, talk about anything... much activities that we can do in natsu yasumi." Anita said, "Sore jaa, Fumio-kun, itekuru ne. Bye bye!"

"Bye bye!"

Then, Hazuki and Anita walked to Maho base camp.

"Ohayou!" said them when they arrived.

"Ohayou!" said the others.

"Hazuki-chan, Anita-chan, mite mite. Look what I found here this morning!" said Doremi. She shown two necklaces, with the sword's medalion, and there were a heart small button at the center of the sword's grip...

...and the color were pink and orange.

"Hazuki-chan, do you think that... is it for Kotake and Yada-kun?" asked Doremi.

"Well, I think so. The button's color are like ours. Maybe... it's really for them."

"But what will happen if they wear it and push the button? I really want to know."

"Uh, wakanai, and I'm not sure, demo... maybe they need it to help us."

"Well, maybe you're right." Doremi said. She saw Anita, awared that Anita didn't pay attention for her 'announcement'.

She asked to Anita, "Anita-chan, doshita no?"

Anita awared from her daydream, "Huh? Uh, sister Doremi. I... I'm okay."

"Hontou ni?" Doremi smiled, "Or... Are you falling in love with someone? Your friend at school, or..."

"How can you say it? I just think about the natsu yasumi no homework."

"Don't lie with me. I know it. You're falling in love." Doremi said, "I've ever seen your expression from another people. Your cousin."

"Chotto, Doremi-chan." Hazuki said, "What do you want?"

"I just want to ask Anita-chan about it. Okay, Anita-chan. Daijobu. That's okay if you don't want to say your feeling or your love, but I just want to ask you this: do you meet someone today? On the way to here? Or..."

"Uh, meet? I and sister Hazuki met some boys from class 2, who wanted to play basketball today."

"Basketball?" asked Pop, "Hmm, one of them must be... Fumio-kun, ne?"

"Uh, y-yes. Fumio-kun... he wanted to play 3 on 3." Anita said, "Demo... from where do you know about it?"

"Anita-chan, I know Fumio-kun since we were in kindergarten. I know that he likes basketball so much. He isn't like Kimitaka or Misaki-kun, who like soccer so much."

"I know. Fumio-kun said it to me when we met this morning."

"Uh, sokka." Pop said, "But Anita-chan, what homeworks that you thought a few minutes ago?"

"Uh, zenbu. I thought if I can do it until the end of this natsu yasumi or not."

"Well, you know, sometimes... I think about it too."

"Hontou ni?" asked Anita.

Pop nodded, "Can we talk about it at the second floor? I want to ask you something."

"Of course we can."

Pop and Anita walked upstairs to the second floor. When Pop walked beside Doremi, she whispered to her onee-chan, "Let me ask her about it. I think... you're right. She's falling in love, and I think... I know who he is."

"Okay, Poppu." Doremi whispered, "I think... we have the same opinion."

At the second floor, Pop asked, "Anita-chan, do you love Fumio-kun?"

"Uh, Poppu-chan? Love? Fumio-kun?" said Anita, "Err, does your onee-chan ask you to ask me that?"

"No. It's really a question from my heart." Pop said, "Moreover, since our first day in class 2, I see that you... care with Fumio-kun."

"H-hontou ni? You see that I..."

"Yup, that's right. So... is it love?"

"Well, wakanai. Kedo... I feel happy when I meet him."

"That means love. You love him."

"Huh, maybe you're right, Poppu-chan." Anita said, "Demo... does Fumio-kun love me too?"

"Wakanai, Anita-chan. Nobody know about his feeling to you."

Meanwhile, at the first floor, Kotake and Masaru had already arrive. They came after Doremi and Hazuki sent message for them, asked them to come, to tell them about the sword's necklaces.

"Ohayou!" said them.

"Ohayou!" said the others.

Pop and Anita heard them.

"Okay, I think, we must go downstairs now." Pop said.

"Well, Poppu-chan, let's we go." Anita agreed.


	25. The Fact of Care

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

**Ojamajo ****Doremi-Poppu ****Heart-Star**

**Chapter ****25**** – ****The Fact of Care**

"Wow! What a nice necklaces!" said Kotake, "Are there really for me and Yada?"

"That's what we think." Doremi said, "Because of the button's color."

Suddenly, a piece of paper appeared in front of them. Doremi took the paper and read the letters on the paper, "Push the button in the same color at the same time. It starts from pink."

Doremi and Kotake stared at each other.

"Let's we try." Kotake said.

Doremi nodded, then they pushed the button.

They didn't change, but the necklaces were lightning, and made all of them gone to somewhere in the past. It was when Doremi-tachi, with Kotake, Masaru, Hana-chan, and all of their classmates in the sixth grade (in that time) went to Nara and Kyoto for the study tour. They saw that when they were in Kyoto, Kotake followed Doremi everywhere she was (and she didn't know).

"Uh, well. So, you followed me to make sure that I was okay... in that time?" Doremi asked.

Kotake nodded, "That's right. I still felt guilty that I made you fell by threw..."

"Uh, I know. So, you still felt guilty because of that? Although... you had already do the same to make you fell too?"

"Uh-huh." Kotake said, "By the way, I remembered that you and Hana-chan didn't go to the hotel's restaurant together with the others to get the dinner at night, after we went here. Doshite? Were both of you sick?"

"Well, actually, even, I and Hana-chan didn't go there to get the dinner." Doremi explained, "Suddenly, in that time, Hana-chan was back to her original form as a baby, because of the new moon, and I had to hid her from the others. Do you remember when you walked into my group's room, then I commanded you to walk out from there?"

"Oh, so... you mean... you did it to hide Hana-chan from me?"

"Yes." Doremi said, "Dakara, I was so hungry in the morning at the next day."

"Uh, sokka." Kotake thought for a minute, then asked, "But if you didn't go for the dinner, who did eat your dinner? And also, who did eat Hana-chan's dinner?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I saw that you and Hana-chan went there, just not with the others." Kotake said, "Or... don't say if they weren't you and Hana-chan."

"Uh, okay, Doremi-chan, Kotake-kun, maybe... I and Ai-chan must confess that we... disguised to be..."

"me and Hana-chan, and then went to the restaurant, right?" Doremi continued what Hazuki said, "Demo, doshite?"

"Well, that's because... we didn't see you and Hana-chan in your group's room when we wanted to ask you to get the dinner. Both of you weren't there." Aiko explained, "So, we decided to be both of you. I disguised to be you, and Hazuki-chan disguised to be Hana-chan."

"Okay, I think... it was my fault to didn't say to you all that I went out from the room with Hana-chan. We've ever gone out for a few minutes, then we came back there." Doremi said, "But hey, it means that both of you got the dinner two times! Didn't you feel..."

"Yeah, we feel that our stomach were already too full after we ate it, so that we felt sick." Hazuki said, "Dakara, we didn't take a bath with the others. We couldn't walk out from our room."

"Uh, chotto matte! If Hana-chan was back to her original form, then who talked with me in that time, and met Seki-sensei?" asked Kotake, "Fujiwara, was it you?"

"No. Atashi janai." Hazuki shook of her head, "Maybe... it was between Doremi-chan or Momo-chan."

"It was me, Kotake." said Doremi, "Dakara, I know about..."

"Heh? So, hitari-tomo talked about something?" asked Momoko, "What was it?"

"Well, I asked 'Hana-chan' to say my 'gomen nasai' to Doremi, because I had already teased her in that three years." Kotake said.

"Then, I asked him about his reason, but he still didn't tell the real reason." Doremi added, "I think, it was because of what I did in the first and the second grade."

"What did you do in that time?" asked Onpu.

"Uh, anou..." Doremi saw that Kotake didn't want if the others knew about it, so she just could say, "Sore wa..."

"Wasn't your business." Kotake cut what Doremi said.

"Well, if you don't want to tell it, it's okay, Doremi-chan, Kotake-kun. I think... it's better if we're back to what we see now." Aiko said, "Now we know that hitari-tomo have ever done the same things: followed the another and made sure that he or she was okay on him or her trip."

"Ai-chan!" Doremi warned Aiko, but she ignored it.

"Kotake-kun, I think... we must confess that we followed you when you had a trip to Mount Fuji by bicycle in the fifth grade."

"We?" asked Kotake, "Who?"

"Doremi-chan, Hazuki-chan, and I. We followed you, because... Doremi-chan worried about you. She concerned with you."

"Worried about me?" said Kotake, then asked to Doremi, "You worried about me?"

"Uh, atashi..." Doremi's cheek blushed, but Aiko still told Kotake about it.

"Yeah, she heard you when you talked about your trip's plan, then she told us about it, so we decided..."

"Decided?" Doremi caught something wrong, "You mean, actually... Majorika and Lala had a role too in this case? They had already know if we..."

"Yes, that's right." Aiko said, "However, we could follow Kotake-kun-tachi, na?"

"Uh, okay."

"I and Momo-chan couldn't follow you with them, because we had to go to New York." Onpu said, "Well, I think... Ai-chan's right to say that hitari-tomo are care at each other."

Doremi and Kotake saw at each other, and suddenly they said together, "Well, atashi..."

They didn't continue what they said, but then Doremi asked, "Uh, if you want to tell something, you can do it first."

"Well, I just want to say... arigatou for your care to me in that time."

"Uh, atashi mo." Doremi said, "Arigatou for your care to me."

Then, they saw the another condition, and it was when Doremi and Kotake lost their way in the forest in the summer camp three years ago.

"Hey, so you didn't only give the first aid to Doremi-chan's wounded ankle and carry her, but also... you gave her your last candy?" asked Momoko, "That's great!"

"Okay, no wonder if both of you are a soul mate." Onpu said, "Care is a small love. It's the seeds of love."

Then, they came back to Maho base camp.

"Alright, we'll go to the another couple." Aiko said, "Hazuki-chan and Yada-kun."

Then, Hazuki and Masaru pushed the button.

They went to the festival in the amusement park ten years ago, when Masaru got his ocarina by winning a game.

"Wow! Sister, you were so kawaii!" said Anita.

"Mochiro. It was when Hazuki-chan and Yada-kun were still in kindergarten." Doremi said.

"Uh, now I know, why both of you thought if your ocarina is your treasure..." said Momoko, "Dakara, you just could let me to borrow it when I came to your house four years ago, ne Hazuki-chan?"

Hazuki nodded, "Unfortunately, in that time, we had a miscommunication between us."

"Huh, if only I didn't forget about Japanese too much." Momoko sighed, "I must be didn't misunderstand that you just let me to borrow it."

"Daijobu yo, Momo-chan. You lived in America, in New York, since you were in kindergarten, and it was about six years. You spoke in English about six years, and I understand, dakara... you forgot about Japanese too much, Momo-chan."

"Uh, okay."

Then, they saw the another condition. It was when Hazuki lost her hat, then Masaru gave her his ocarina to change the hat.

"Wow. That was so romantic!" said Onpu.

"Okay, now... maybe we must confess something anymore. I, Doremi-chan, Onpu-chan, and Momo-chan."

"But Ai-chan, what must we confess?" asked Doremi.

"We must confess that we knew about the ocarina not from Hazuki-chan, but because we used magical stage to know why did Hazuki-chan change since she let Momo-chan to borrow her ocarina."

"Yeah, that's right." Momoko agreed, "Hazuki-chan, you must be knew about it, desho? At least... when I returned the ocarina back to Yada-kun."

"Yes. I knew it." Hazuki said, "You all must be talked about it when... I decided to go home earlier from Maho-dou, dakara, you all looked so frightened when I wanted to say about my decision to go home earlier. But actually, what happened after you all used magical stage so that you all knew about the ocarina?"

"Well, suddenly, the ocarina was lightning and speaking. The ocarina told us about its history, and also... asked Momo-chan to return the ocarina back to you." Doremi said.

"But Momo-chan, why did you give it to me?" asked Masaru.

"Umm, actually, I wanted to give it to Hazuki-chan, but on the way, at the bridge, I saw you played your trumpet."

"Then, you came to me and thought if it was better if you gave the ocarina back to me?"

Momoko nodded.

Then, they returned to Maho base camp. They saw another paper appeared beside the first paper.

Doremi read the letter, "That moments proved your care to your couple, and because of that, if hitari-tomo, Kotake and Masaru, push the sword's necklace, hitari-tomo will change to be the knightly mahotsukai. Hitari-tomo will need your transform to protect your own girlfriend."

* * *

An hour later...

Kotake and Masaru had already try their own necklace.

Then, Kotake said, "Doremi, can we talk for a few minutes? Just me and you?"

"Hmm, okay, we can." Doremi said, "Let's go to the second floor."

They walked upstairs, to the second floor, and started to talk.

"So, what do you want to talk with me?" asked Doremi.

"Well, I wonder that... if you followed me in my trip to Mount Fuji... don't say if you... were the onee-san who helped me and the others to have some food for dinner?"

"Uh, that's right, Kotake. Dakara, I knew that you cried in that time."

"Sokka. No wonder if in that time, suddenly, I remembered about you, and that's because you were the one of the onee-san." Kotake said, "and I think, I know who you were. You were the one who felt angry when I said some bad words about you. No wonder if she was angry, if you were angry, because you are her, and she was you."

"By the way, it makes me want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well, did you really want to tease me in front of 'her' in that time? So that... you said some bad words about me?"

"Uh, no. I didn't intend to tease you in front of 'her'. In front of 'onee-san'."

"So, why did you say it?"

"I didn't finish my words yet. Actually, I just wanted to say..." Kotake thought for a minutes, then added, "Although you were clumsy, or whatever, I like you. You're always caring with everybody. Even, you can be the better leader than me."

"Hontou ni? You wanted to say it?"

Kotake nodded.

Doremi hold his hands, "Okay, now I know about it. Let's we walk back to the others, and then, we go home after we talk about what happen today."

Then, they walked downstairs to the first floor.

At 05.00 PM, they went home.


	26. The Fifth Grader's Summer Camp

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

**Ojamajo ****Doremi-Poppu ****Heart-Star**

**Chapter ****26**** – ****The Fifth Grader's Summer Camp: My Onii-chan**

"So, otosan, you suggested to the headmaster to held the summer camp for the fifth graders?"

"Uh-huh, that's right, Poppu."

"Hmm, don't say if Poppu and the other fifth graders will get their summer camp in the forest where we got the summer camp when I was still in the sixth grade."

"Actually, we'll go there."

"Yosh! I'm happy that you'll follow us, otosan."

"Okay, so... otosan will leave me here."

"Okasan, you're not alone. I'll stay here during this natsu yasumi."

It was the conversation in the dining room in Harukaze's house, when the Harukaze's family got their dinner. Pop and the other fifth graders in Misora elementary school would get the summer camp at the same forest where Doremi-tachi (except Onpu) got their summer camp three years ago, and Mr. Harukaze would follow the summer camp (Pop's summer camp).

"No no no. Dame. I'll go to Fukuyama and take care of your ojisan there. You know that he's sick now, right?" said Mrs. Harukaze, "Doremi, you'll go with Poppu and otosan."

"What?"

"Well, there will be a story sharing about your summer camp, so... you and all of your friends get the special invitation." Said their otosan.

"A story sharing?" asked Doremi.

"Yes." Pop said, "All of my friends want to know about your experience there."

"Okay, demo... Poppu, can we talk as an onee-chan and her imoto in your room? I want to give you some suggestions about everything that you must prepare to face the forest."

"Yosh! Let's we go to my room!"

Then, they went upstairs, to Pop's room.

In Pop's room, Doremi said, "Poppu, do you want me to say that my group's curry spilled so that the other groups had to share their curry to us? Or... do you want me to say that I lost my way with Kotake when we sought some stamps that hidden by Nishizawa-sensei?"

"Not only that. This time, I want if we, the Star and the Heart, spends the natsu yasumi together." Pop said, "Especially Onpu-chan, because she couldn't follow to the summer camp three years ago."

"Huh, okay, I agree for that ones."

* * *

At Misora elementary school.

All of the fifth graders and some of their senior who got the summer camp three years ago were there, waited for the sensei who wanted to gave some announcement about the summer camp.

Their homeroom sensei divided them into some 4 members groups for cook the curry as the lunch and also, for the game. Pop was in the same group with Anita, Erika, and Kimitaka. Ranami was in the same group with Misaki, Fumio, and Kenta. Machiko was in the same group with Dira, Sayaka, and Miniko.

"Huh, minna, I don't wanna be alone in my group. Even, I'm the only one girl in my group." Ranami sighed.

"Daijobu yo, Ran-chan. I, you, and Anita-chan still can sleep in the same camp. Let's we hear the camp's groups." Pop said.

They heard the announcement about the camp's groups. Pop was right. Ranami would sleep in the same camp with Pop and Anita, plus with Erika. Meanwhile, Machiko would sleep in the same camp with Dira, plus with Sayaka and Chika.

"Okay, now... we'll hear about our tutors." Pop said.

"Tutors?" said the other Star.

Pop nodded, "Yosh! Fifteen tutors for fifteen groups from 5-1 and 5-2, and they're including the Heart."

Then, all of the tutors stood up in front of their juniors. They were Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, Kotake, Masaru, Nanako, Shimakura, Sagawa, Ota, Sato (the SOS trio), Sugiyama, Ogura (Toyoken), and Rinno.

Their homeroom sensei commanded them (the fifth graders) to formed a line with their own game groups.

"Poppu-chan, who'll be our tutor?" asked Anita.

"Hmm, wakanai. Otosan just said to me that we'll need our tutor to make us don't disperse. We'll walk in the forest for the game tomorrow. Each groups will walk on the different ways, and our tutor will tell us the way which we'll walk on." Pop said.

"Uh, sokka."

Then, the game groups had to have one of them to take a number from 1 to 15.

"Let me take it. I'm the only one boy in this group." Kimitaka said.

"Okay, that's a rational reason." Pop sighed.

"Ran-chan, we want you to take the number." Misaki said.

"Hontou ni?" said Ranami, "Alright. I'll take it."

Then, Sayaka took the number for Machiko and Dira's game group.

The tutors took the another number which available for them, from 1 to 15 too.

The homeroom sensei commanded the fifth graders and the tutors to open the number at the same time, and they opened it.

The tutors called the game groups which got the same number with them.

"Ichi! Ichi! (1)" yelled Hazuki, "Which group have ichi?"

"Onii-chan!" said Pop, called Kotake, "Our number is 6, like the number which you got."

"Onii-chan?" asked Kotake, didn't understand with what he heard.

"Someday, you'll be my onii-chan. You know, when you get married with onee-chan, dakara, I think that I must adjust myself to call you 'onii-chan."

"Uh, so you agree if I get married with your onee-chan?"

"Sure, mochiro." Pop whispered, "Your necklace prove your love, and I know that you can make onee-chan happy."

"Arigatou, Poppu-chan. You trust me."

Aiko came to Ranami, Misaki, Fumio, and Kenta.

"Sis Aiko, you have shichi (7). You're our tutor." Ranami said.

"I know, dakara I come here." Aiko answered.

Dira said to Momoko, "Over here! We have eight! Acht!"

"Dira-chan, Machi-chan, I'll be your tutor! It's great!" said Momoko, "Unfortunately, the tutor's camp just can contain two or three of us."

"So, who will sleep in the same camp with you?" asked Dira.

"Well, I'll sleep in the same camp with Doremi-chan, then the other Heart will sleep together in another camp. Kotake-kun will sleep in the same camp with Masaru-kun and Rinno-kun. Nanako with Shimakura, and there will be a special camp for the SOS trio and Toyoken.

"We see." Machiko and Dira said together.

Then, they went to the forest by bus. The tutors were in the same bus with the homeroom sensei and Mr. Harukaze.

Doremi knew that Kotake would be Pop's tutor in the summer camp, so she said to him, "Can you take care of Poppu when you become her tutor?"

"Sure, of course I can, and I'll." Kotake said, "She's my would be younger sister."

"Okay, I know that I can trust you." Doremi said, "Otosan, where are the other seniors? You said that all of my friends got the special invitation to follow the summer camp, and we would have a story sharing."

"They... some of them departed this early morning, before us, and the others couldn't follow us. They have their own bustle."

'_Bustle? In natsu yasumi?' _Doremi thought, _'Usou. That's so strange for me.'_

Then, two hours later, they arrived at the camps.

After they pitched their own tent, they cooked the curry for lunch. The fifth graders discussed with their tutors about the curry which they would cook.

"Onii-chan, what's the better curry for us to cook?" asked Pop.

"Hmm, let me see..." said Kotake, "In my camp three years ago, my group planned to cook the... seafood curry, and I think... we can cook it now."

"Seafood curry? It sounds great. Minna, is there one of you who mind if we cook the seafood curry?" asked Pop to Anita, Erika, and Kimitaka.

They shook of their head, told that they didn't mind.

"Of course I didn't mind." Anita said, "I love seafood."

"My cousin said that seafood curry is good." Erika said, "I think, it isn't wrong if we want to cook it."

"It's up to you, gals." Kimitaka said, "I don't know too much about cooking."

"I know that you'll say it, Kimitaka-kun." Pop said.

Before Kimitaka said some words to 'fight' with Pop, Erika said, "Err, Poppu-chan, Kimitaka-kun, would you mind if I want both of you to cut the onions? I don't want if I cut it, the knife can hurt my fingers, or... if my eyes smart from the onion."

Actually, she did it just to make Pop and Kimitaka to be nearer than before (as she knew from her cousin, Tamaki Reika, that Doremi and Kotake cut the onions for their curry three years ago, so she wanted if Pop and Kimitaka would be like them). She caught that Kimitaka loved Pop, and it was his chance to be nearer with her.

"Uh, daijobu. That's okay for me. I wouldn't mind." Pop agreed.

"Alright. Where's the onion?" said Kimitaka, "I'll cut it."

"Well, I'm happy to hear that." Erika smiled, "Okay, Anita-chan, let's we prepare some fishes, squids, shells, and shrimps for the curry, and the spicy that we need."

"One more, Erika-chan. We need to prepare the pan and the firewood for cooking, and of course, the rice." Anita added.

"Don't worry about the firewood." Kotake said, "The school have already prepared it for you all, and now... let me take the firewood. You just need to prepare the stuff for the curry."

Meanwhile, Aiko gave some suggestion to Ranami, Misaki, Fumio, and Kenta.

"Okay, Ran-chan. We need the clean rice for the curry, so you must wash it at the river." Aiko said.

"Yosh! I wanna go to the river!" Ranami walked to the river and washed the rice, "Wow, what a clean river! The water is so clear."

"That's it!" Aiko nodded, "Dakara, we can use it to wash the rice."

In Machiko and Dira's group, Dira sang a song with german while she cooked the curry.

"_Im fr__ü__htau zu Berge wir ziehn, fallera,  
es gr__ü__nen alle W__ä__lder, alle H__ö__h'n, fallera!  
Wir wandern ohne Sorgen singend in den Morgen,  
noch ehe im Tale die H__ä__hne kr__ä__hn."_

"Dira-chan, what song do you sing?" asked Machiko.

"I sing 'Im frühtau zu Berge'." Dira explained, "I like to sing this song with my friends in Germany, when we were camping there."

"Let me hear it. I want to hear more about this song."

"Okay." then, Dira continued to sing.

"_Ihr alten und hochweisen Leut', fallera,  
ihr denkt wohl, wir w__ä__ren nicht gescheit, fallera?  
Wer wollte aber singen,  
wenn wir schon Grillen fingen  
in dieser herrlichen Fr__ü__hlingszeit?_

_Werft ab alle Sorgen und Qual, fallera,  
und wandert mit uns aus dem Tal, fallera!  
Wir sind hinausgegangen  
den Sonnenschein zu fangen:  
Kommt mit und versucht es doch selbst einmal!"_

(AN: I don't care if this song didn't tell about summer.)

Then, their curry were cooked. All of the tutors could taste the curry from all groups.

"Hmm, delicious." Momoko said while she tasted the curry from group 1 (which the tutor was Hazuki), "Oishii."

"Hey, what happened with this curry?" asked Aiko while she commented the curry from group 2, "It's too hot!"

"Huh, guys, I've already told you, don't add the chilli powder too much!" said Sato, the tutor of the group 2.

"Yes, Sato-senpai..." said the member of group 2.

"Well, it's enough." Rinno Masato said to his junior in group 3 (as he was their tutor).

"How about the curry from group 4?" asked Kaori Shimakura to the other tutors (as she was the tutor of the group 4), "Is it too 'click' for your taste?"

"Clicky." Doremi said, "It's enough for my taste."

"Good job, gals. It's oishii." Nanako Okada said to group 5 (as she was their tutor).

"Onee-chan! Onii-chan!" Pop called, "Try ours."

"Hey, seafood curry?" Doremi felt surprised that her younger sister cooked the curry which she, Kotake, and their group planned to cook three years ago (before Hana-chan put some sweets inside it and made it to become weird). She saw Kotake, "Hmm, I think... I know who have the idea to cook it."

She and the other tutors tasted it, and she commented, "Hmm... it's..."

Pop was so impatiently to hear her onee-chan's comment, so she said, "It's what, onee-chan?"

Doremi kept silenced for a minutes, then she continued her comment. She yelled, "Oishii! I like it!"

"Hontou ni?"

Doremi nodded, "Hontou, and the onion slice is so... perfect. Who does cut it?"

"Me." Pop said, "and... Kimitaka."

Heard Pop's answer made Doremi choked on the curry (as she remembered that she and Kotake cut the onions for their curry too three years ago).

Kotake asked her, "Daijobu desuka?"

"Uh, yes. Sure, daijobu yo. I just... need a glass of water. I'm so thirsty after taste too much curry."

"Uh, okay."

"So, how about you, onii-chan?" asked Pop, "Is it good?"

"Well, this is a perfect seafood curry. You all really do it better than us three years ago."

"That's right." Doremi said after she drank a glass of water, agreed what Kotake said.

"Yeah, it was so confused. Hana made our curry became weird, then you spilled it." Kotake saw his girlfriend and smiled.

Doremi sighed, "Okay, I know it. I spilled it in that time."

"Sis. Bro. Try our curry." Ranami said.

"Hmm..." Onpu tasted the curry and whispered to the other Heart, "I think, the taste is as oishii as the curry that you all sent to me three years ago."

"Of course. Ran-chan cooks it with my direction." Aiko replied, "So, no wonder if she can do it as well as I can."

"Machi-chan, Dira-chan, it's a good curry." Hazuki said, "Momo-chan, it's really a combination from the west and east taste."

"Well, thanks, Hazuki-chan." Momoko said, "Arigatou."

When they tried the curry from group 11, Doremi, as the tutor of the group, asked, "Minna, how about the taste?"

"Hmm, beef curry?" Kotake said while he tasted it, "Well, it's oishii."

The others nodded, agreed with his opinion.

Then, they tried the other curry until the curry from group 15 (which Onpu was the tutor of).

"Hey, it's oishii!" said Hazuki, "Onpu-chan, do you know what curry is it?"

"It's chicken curry." Onpu explained, "I suggest them to use chicken because it has less fat than beef. I don't want if they become fat because they eat beef too much."

"Uhm, can you repeat what you say?" Doremi glanced at Onpu, as she was the one who suggested the group 11 to make the beef curry.

"Uh, calm down. I mean... you can eat beef, just... don't eat it too much. You can eat it once if you want."

"Okay." sighed Doremi, "I know you'll say it."

* * *

At night.

All of the fifth graders, the tutors, and the homeroom sensei (including Mr. Harukaze) were already sleeping, except both of the tutors who stared at the stars in the sky, Doremi and Kotake.

Firstly, Doremi was there alone. Then, Kotake walked out from his tent and saw her, and then came to her. He asked her, "Don't you want to sleep yet?"

"Yeah. I want to see the stars in the sky."

"The Stars?" asked Kotake, "They aren't in the sky. They're in their own camp." (he was kidding that the stars which Doremi meant were Poppu-tachi)

"Hey, you know what I mean, and it's not them." Doremi laughed, then she added, "Huh, well... tonight is a starry night here, and I think... it's so wonderful. Suteki ne."

She paid her attention back to the sky, then sat down on the ground, still saw the stars.

Kotake sat down beside her and followed what she did, and he said, "Ah, hontou da. It's... so wonderful."

"By the way, about the stars... I think, I had a foreboding that we would get the big star stamp three years ago, when we followed Nishizawa-sensei's crazy game."

"Hontou ni? What foreboding did you have?"

"Well, I'm not sure, demo... I dreamed that a big star fell above me at the school yard."

"What were you doing there when it happened... in your dream?"

"Err, I... I wanted to give a love letter to someone."

"Who?"

"Wakanai." Doremi shook of her head, "I didn't meet him yet in my dream."

"Uh, I see." Kotake said, "He must be... me." (he was kidding again)

"Kotake..." the couple laughed for a few minutes.

After they stopped to laugh, Doremi said, "If only I didn't make the paper gone, our group would be the winner of the game."

"Doremi, don't blame yourself. It was our fault. Moreover, I didn't care about that stupid and crazy game."

They saw at each other and smiled.

Suddenly, they yawned at the same time.

"Sleepy?" they asked at each other and laughed.

"Well, let's we walk back into our own tent." Doremi said, "Oyasumi!"

"Oyasumi!"

Then, they walked back into their own tent and slept.


	27. The Incident in the Summer Camp

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

**Ojamajo ****Doremi-Poppu ****Heart-Star**

**Chapter ****27**** – ****The Incident in the Summer Camp**

In the day time... next day.

Each of the game groups would walk on the different ways, and they would accompanied by their own tutors.

"So, onii-chan, which way will we walk on?" asked Pop.

"Hmm, let me see. We'll walk on..." Kotake saw his map and shown the way to Pop, Anita, Erika, and Kimitaka, "This way!"

"Yosh, let's go!" said Pop, "We must come back here first to win."

"Oi!" the others yelled.

Then, they walked from the camp, on their own way.

Kotake, Pop, Anita, Erika, and Kimitaka walked to an intersection where Hana-chan and Reika have ever debatted three years ago.

Kimitaka glanced to everywhere. Then, he called Pop, whispered.

"Doshita no, Kimitaka-kun?" Pop whispered.

"Here. Don't follow the others. I know the fastest way from here." Kimitaka replied. They whispered at eachother.

"Are you crazy? Our homeroom sensei and otosan forbid us to do it! Dame yo!"

"I don't care! Follow me!" he pulled Pop back.

"I say NO!"

"But I say YES!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"See forward! Don't see me!" said Pop.

"I don't care, until you say y-... aaahh!"

"Kimitaka-kun, hold my right hand!"

Suddenly, Kimitaka fell into the ravine, where Doremi and Kotake have ever fallen three years ago. Pop wanted to pulled Kimitaka, but then, she fell there with him.

Pop's right arm was folded under her body, so she screamed in pain, "Ouch!"

"Poppu-chan!" Kimitaka stood up and came to her, "Daijobu desuka?"

"My right arm..."

"Let me see." Kimitaka saw Pop's right arm carefully, "Hmm, I think... you get a bone fracture here."

"Uh, that's great!" sighed Pop, "It's all of your fault. I say to you to see forward."

Kimitaka ignored what she said, "I'll give you the first aid."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kotake, Anita, and Erika awared that Pop and Kimitaka weren't with them anymore.

"Poppu-chan! Kimitaka-kun! Hitari-tomo, where are you?" yelled Kotake.

They sought Pop and Kimitaka everywhere, but they couldn't find both of them.

They sought both of them on the way to the camp, until they arrived there.

They arrived first, but without Pop and Kimitaka, it didn't mean that they won.

"So, where are Pop and Kimitaka?" asked the homeroom sensei of 5-2.

"They're gone..." said Anita, "and... we didn't know where they are."

"What?" Mr. Harukaze was frightened, "Have you all already search them?"

"We did, but we can't find them." Kotake said, "Gomen nasai, I fail to take care of your daughter."

"What did you say?" suddenly, Doremi came there and heard what Kotake said, "Anata... Poppu's gone?"

"Well, I..."

"I think, I can trust you, demo..." she started to cry.

* * *

Back to Pop and Kimitaka.

Kimitaka had already gave Pop the first aid.

They were on the way to the camp now, and they walked on the fastest way to there, which Kotake walked on with Doremi on his back after they fell there three years ago. Pop knew about the way, because Doremi told her about it (and also, from their experiences which she saw when Kotake got his necklace, she could see the way so clearly).

When they arrived, they saw that Doremi reprimanded Kotake.

"I hate you! Doshite? Why can't you take care of her? I really feel disappointed with you. I'll search her."

"I'll follow you." Kotake hold Doremi's hands.

"Dame! I'll search her alone." Doremi pulled her hands.

Pop walked to the camp, with Kimitaka behind her, "Onee-chan, I'm here!"

Doremi turned her head and saw who it was. Yup, definitely Pop.

"Poppu!" Doremi embraced Pop, then felt something wrong, "Well, doshita no? What happened with your right arm?"

The homeroom sensei examined her. Kimitaka was right. Pop got a bone fracture in her right arm.

"Bone fracture?" said Doremi. She saw Kotake and added, "Do you see it? Atashi no imoto, she gets a bone fracture, and it's because of you!"

"Doremi, atashi..."

"It's my fault." Kimitaka came to them and admitted, "I asked Pop to followed me to the another way to come here. Doremi-senpai, don't blame Kotake-senpai."

"That's right, onee-chan. It isn't his fault." Pop said.

"Well..."

"Gomen nasai, if you still mad at me. Please, forgive me." Kotake kneeled in front of Doremi, "I can't live without you, so please... give me a chance to repair it. Onegaishimasu."

"Kotake..." Doremi lowered her voice, "Now I know that it isn't your fault. Gomen nasai, atashi..."

"Daijobu yo, Doremi. I understand with your feeling." Kotake said. He stood up, then embraced her.

"Uhm, well, now... time to quarrel is over." Mr. Harukaze said, made his older daughter and her boyfriend pulled their own hands.

"Anou... otosan, I want to know... who's the winner of this game?" asked Doremi while she swept her own tears.

"Hmm, we're still not sure. We can't decide it yet, so... we'll tell you all about it tonight, at the campfire session."

"Uh, okay."

Then, after all of the groups came back to the camp, they took a lunch. This time, they ate the lunch together with their own class, and the tutors ate the lunch together with their other friends who participated in the summer camp (they just participated for the story sharing).

Doremi saw Pop, who just sat down on her seat and sighed (as the bone fracture was in her right arm, she couldn't eat her lunch).

"Minna, I want to help Poppu to take her lunch. Can I?"

"Why not? Sure, you can. You're her onee-chan, and she's your imoto." Hazuki said.

"That's right. Hayaku! Go to her." Kotake agreed.

"Demo... how about my lunch?"

"Daijobu. I guarantee that nobody will eat it. Tabete nai."

"Well, I'll go there."

Doremi walked to Pop.

"Onee-chan, doshita no?" asked Pop.

"No. I just... see that you don't eat your lunch." Doremi said, "Do you need help?"

"Err... demo, atashi..."

"All of your friends will understand it. Now, you can't use your right hand, so... let me feed you."

"Onee-chan, I don't eat my lunch because I'm not hungry yet."

"Usou. I know you lie. You must be so hungry after you walk so far."

"Onee-chan." Pop whispered, "You know that I'm not a baby anymore. Even Hana-chan can eat by herself now."

"Onegai, let me..."

"Demo..."

"Onegaishimasu."

"Huh, okay." sighed Pop.

Then, Doremi fed Pop.

When Ranami saw them, she said, "Huh, sis Doremi, if only I had an onee-chan who was like you, I'll be the luckiest imoto in the world."

"Ran-chan, actually, I'm not as well as you think." Doremi said, "Sometimes, I and Pop are quarrel, and mostly, it's because of me."

"Demo, I think... Ranami's right, onee-chan. I thank God to have an onee-chan like you." Pop said.

* * *

At the campfire session.

SOS trio and Toyoken opened the session with their collaboration. Hazuki, Momoko, Anita, and Dira laughed.

Pop asked Anita and Dira, "Hitari-tomo, I don't think if they shown the funny jokes. Why do you laugh?"

"Don't you hear it, Poppu-chan? Sister Hazuki's right. They said some funny words." Anita said, "I like it."

"No, Anita-chan. I think, the words are so unfunny, kedo... look what they do." Dira said.

"OMG, they're just like their partners..." said Pop. She sighed, "Hitari-tomo can't see what's funny. If only you have ever seen the ojou-sama's..."

"Don't hope to see it now." Doremi shook of her head, "Tamaki is one of my friends who 'have their own bustle in natsu yasumi'. Without her, 'the ojou-sama's' is nothing."

After SOS trio and Toyoken quit for their cold joke (at least, most of them knew it), the homeroom sensei and Mr. Harukaze wanted to announce the winner of the game this morning.

"Okay, we saw that group 6 came first, but without Pop and Kimitaka. Then, group 11 came later, but just the tutor who walked into the finish zone, the camp area. Pop and Kimitaka came after that. They came and walked into the camp area before the group 11 came into the camp area, so we decide... that the winner is... group 6!"

"Poppu, omedeto!" said Doremi.

"Yatta! Arigatou, onee-chan." Pop said, "Onii-chan, we did it!"

Kotake nodded, then they, with Anita, Erika, and Kimitaka received their price.

After the story sharing, and all of the activities in campfire session were over, they slept.


	28. The Precious Family

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

**Ojamajo ****Doremi-Poppu ****Heart-Star**

**Chapter ****28**** – ****The Precious Family**

"Well, minna, anata-tachi, ready to go home now?"

"Oi! We're ready to go home!"

"Alright. Soro soro kaero."

Pop and the other fifth graders, with their homeroom sensei, Mr. Harukaze, Doremi-tachi and all of their friends who participated in the summer camp went home. Before they went, they have ever got their breakfast at the camp, and just like at the lunch and the dinner yesterday, Doremi fed Pop. Pop felt a bit embarassed, but she didn't have choice. She had to eat, but her right arm was broken.

In the bus, Pop asked Anita and Ranami, "Hitari-tomo, do you want to laugh at me, because I got help from onee-chan to eat my food?"

"No. Of course not, Poppu-chan." Anita said, "We understand that you can't use your own right hand."

"That's right, Poppu-chan." Ranami agreed, "You need it."

Then, Erika said, "By the way, Poppu-chan, when will you can use your own right hand anymore?"

"Wakanai. Kedo, otosan will bring me to the doctor to check it out more, after we arrive at school."

"I hope it can't be too long." Anita said, "I don't want to see if it will happen until the next semester begin."

"Atashi mo." Pop sighed, "I don't want if I must ask you all to write some subject notes for me, or do my homework, or the worst... you do my test."

Ranami laughed, "Of course not. I don't wanna see it happen."

Kimitaka came to them, "Gomen nasai, Poppu-chan. If I didn't force you yesterday, it wouldn't happen with you."

"Daijobu yo, Kimitaka-kun. It had already happened, so..." said Pop, "Moreover, I want to say... arigatou for your first aid yesterday. It made me felt better."

"Never mind. In the soccer club, they tell me some injuries that can happen when we play, and also, the first aid."

"Uh, wakata."

"Huh, Poppu-chan, we're so envy with you. You have a great onee-chan. I see that she loves you so much." Erika said.

"Dakara, I love her too. She always does everything to make me happy."

"Sokka. You have ever told me that she supported you to start to learn to play piano five years ago, although..."

"Well, that's one of them, Anita-chan." Pop said, "She always helps me when I need it, except... if I need help to do my homeworks, or to learn all subjects from school. She can't help me for that ones."

Pop yawned and added, "However, she's my inspiration."

Meanwhile, Doremi-tachi and the other tutors, with the homeroom sensei and Mr. Harukaze were evaluating the summer camp.

"Minna, arigatou for your help to be the tutors for the fifth graders, and... Mr. Harukaze, arigatou for your suggestion to have them as the tutors, and also, to change the grade of the participants of the summer camp, from the sixth graders to the fifth graders."

"Well, daijobu da yo. I just think if it will be better if the students have their memory since in the fifth grade."

The tutors nodded, agreed with what Mr. Harukaze said.

When they finished to evaluated the summer camp, Mr. Harukaze said to the tutors, "Well, I'm very proud of you all. You've already helped your juniors to do all activities in the summer camp."

He saw his first daughter, "Especially, I'm proud of you."

"Uh, otosan..." said Doremi, "I just do what I can do, and it isn't a big things."

"I don't think so. You've already done much things, Doremi. You didn't only helped the fifth graders from your group, but also, you helped Poppu to get her food since yesterday."

"That's my duty, otosan. I'm her onee-chan. That's what onee-chan's for. I'll feel guilty with you and okasan if I can't help her."

"I know, dakara... I recommended you as a tutor for the summer camp."

"Huh, okay otosan." Doremi sighed.

"Kotake."

"Uh, yes, Mr." said Kotake, "Doshita?"

"I think... you're a responsible boy. Maybe... someday, we'll be a family. I trust you that you'll take care of my first daughter carefully."

When Doremi and Kotake heard it, they cheek were blushing.

Doremi thought, _'Otosan, I know that you'll think about it.'_

Kotake said, "Uh, we still need a long time later to talk about it. Moreover, we still in the middle school."

"But I see that hitari-tomo are loving each other, and it makes me remember about the time before I got married with my wife."

Doremi asked, "Okasan?"

"Yes, of course. Okasan." Mr. Harukaze slapped Kotake's shoulder, "and now, I want you to call me 'otosan'."

"Ah, otosan? Hontou ni? Are you serious?" asked Doremi, "It means, you..."

"Hontou. I agree with your relationship."

"Uh, otosan, arigatou for your support."

"Okay..." Kotake took a deep breath, then he said, "Otosan, I promise, I won't make you feel disappointed."

* * *

"Ms. Harukaze Poppu?"

"Hai."

Pop, with Doremi and their otosan went to the doctor to check Pop's right arm. Pop walked into the examined room, then the doctor examined her right arm.

Then, when Pop and the doctor walked out from the room, Doremi asked the doctor, "Doctor, how about... atashi no imoto? Daijobu ka? When will she can use her right hand anymore?"

"Well, fortunately, it isn't a serious bone fracture, kedo... Poppu must wait until at least... a week after today."

"Then, can I use my right hand?" asked Pop.

"So yo. Demo, you must still be careful to use it. Maybe, you'll feel a bit hurt when you try to use your right hand."

"Okay, arigatou, doctor." said Pop, "Otosan, onee-chan, soro soro kaero!"

On the way to their house, Doremi sighed, "Huh, nande? Why does okasan go to Fukuyama for a week? We just went for the summer camp about three days. San nichi. Or... masaka, she wants us to do all housechores, dakara she goes there."

"Daijobu da yo, onee-chan. I know that we can do it." Pop said, "Moreover, someday, we'll do it when we have our own family."

"Huh, I think, that's up to you, Doremi, Poppu. I just hope that I'll see that hitari-tomo find your own soul mate and get married someday." Mr. Harukaze said, "Although it means, you'll leave me and okasan, to live with your own husband."

"Otosan..." said Doremi and Pop, then they laughed.

"Huh, yokata ne, okasan doesn't know if... my right arm..."

"So yo. Okasan must be worried if she knows about it." Doremi said, "Maybe, it's better if we let her to have her own yasumi."

"So so." Pop said, "But by the way, otosan, can we go to Fukuyama to meet obasan and ojisan, and also, to spend some days from our natsu yasumi there anymore? I want to introduce all of my friends to obasan and ojisan."

"Hey, nice idea, Poppu." Doremi agreed, "This time, we can invite, Anita-chan, Ran-chan, Machi-chan, and Dira-chan to go there, to follow us."

"Well, how about your best friends?" asked their otosan to Doremi, "Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, and Momoko. They must be happy if we invite them too anymore."

"So da yo ne."

"Otosan, you forget one person." Pop said, "Obasan and ojisan must know about their would be grandson-in-law."

"Anou, Poppu..." Doremi's cheek was blushing, "Do you mean that we must introduce Kotake to obasan and ojisan?"

"I think, it isn't wrong. Poppu's right." said their otosan, "We invite him."

"Uh, hoi."

"Yeah, however, I know that Anita-chan, Ran-chan, Machi-chan, and Dira-chan must be happy to meet obasan and ojisan."

"Well, I imagine that they'll asked ojisan to let them sit down on his lap, like what we did four years ago."

"They can do it. Kedo, I can't imagine that you and your friends still want it." Pop said.

"Chotto!"

They walked into their house, then walked into their own room.

They didn't know that Mrs. Harukaze decided to went home today.

Yeah, she went home. She arrived at night, when her husband and her daughters got their dinner (of course, Doremi fed Pop).

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri!"

Doremi, Pop, and their otosan awared that she went home.

Doremi asked, "Heh, okasan? You're home? Demo..."

"Well, I think, it's better if I go home when you all go home too. Moreover, your ojisan was okay now." Mrs. Harukaze saw Pop's right arm, "Demo... Poppu, what happened with your right arm?"

"Uh, just a little accident." Pop said, "Daijobu yo, okasan."

"So so. It's just like me three years ago. A little accident." Doremi said.

"Demo, it isn't a seriously injured, desho?"

"Daijobu. I'm fine. I'll open the bandage next week."

"Next week?"

"Yes."

"Well, that isn't a long time." said their okasan, "Okay, okasan will be the additional right hand for you, ne?"

"Atashi mo." Doremi said, "I'll do it too."

"Onee-chan..."

"I'm your onee-chan, Poppu. I have duty to do it. Dakara, I'll do it. Just for you."

"Uhm, do you all forget about me?" asked their otosan, "I'll do anything for my family."

"Uh, okasan, otosan, onee-chan... you all are really a great family for me. I'm so lucky to have you all beside me." Pop said.

Dodo and Fafa saw them from the living room. They disguised to be two cats (as the adult fairies, they can change to be the cats).

"What a nice family!" said Dodo, "Doremi-chan and Poppu are so lucky to have parents like them."

"I agree with you, Dodo." Fafa said, "By the way, if I was in Poppu-chan's position... I mean, if I wounded like Poppu-chan now, what will you do?"

"Like Doremi-chan. I'll be your right hand, and that's because... you're like my imoto."

"Huh, okay, 'onee-chan'."

They laughed, then walked upstairs and changed to be their regular appearance.

Suddenly, Fafa said, "Anou, Dodo."

"Doshita no, Fafa?"

"Can I really call you 'onee-chan'?"

"Eh? Demo, atashi..."

"Uh, so I can't." Fafa sighed, "Huh, if only you know that I like you. I like you more than the others. More than Rere, Mimi, Roro, or Nini. I think... you're the best."

"Sonna koto nai yo." Dodo shook of her head, "I just... can't believe that you can say it. Why do you want to call me 'onee-chan'? I'm the most careless fairy of all, and also, I've ever underestimated you in our first meeting. Don't you remember?"

"Underestimate? Dodo, I just remember that you hold my shoulder and told me about Hana-chan, and for your careless, I don't care about it." Fafa moved her sight to the first floor, "Don't you see Poppu-chan and Doremi? Firstly, Poppu-chan called Doremi just... well, she just call her name, but when their relationship became better, and Poppu-chan was in the first grade at the elementary school, she called her 'onee-chan', and she don't care even though Doremi still... careless. Onegai, Dodo. Let me call you 'onee-chan', ne?"

"Huh, well... if you think that... it's better for you to call me 'onee-chan', I don't mind. You can call me 'onee-chan'."

"Hontou ni?" Fafa smiled, "Arigatou, Dodo. Uh, I mean... onee-chan."

After the Harukaze's family got their dinner, Pop asked Doremi to walked into Pop's room. Dodo and Fafa saw them walked into Pop's room, so they flew up, followed them.

"Doshita no, Poppu? What things that you want to say to me?" asked Doremi.

"Well, I want to know... what were you doing with the others when we went to Fukuyama in natsu yasumi four years ago? I heard that ojisan and otosan found you all at the mountain. Or, masaka... you all climbed the mountain to find out... kaeru ishi no himitsu?"

"That's right. We really wanted to know about it, so... we climbed the mountain."

"Chotto! Doshite? Why didn't you all ask me to follow you there?"

"Gomen, gomen. We went there when you slept with okasan." Doremi explained, "Moreover, we were afraid if you said to ojisan about it. You know that he forbade us to see the kaeru ishi, desho?"

"Demo, doshite? Why did you all still want to see it although ojisan forbade us?"

"Well, you know me, ne? If there's something interest near with me, I'll try to know about it more."

"Huh, okay, I know it." Pop sighed, "So, what did you all find there? Can I know about it?"

"Sure. Demo, I think... it's better if I tell it when we go there next week."

"Huh, onee-chan. Let me know about it now. At least... let me know about... actually, what's the kaeru ishi? Is it a regular kaeru ishi? Or... is it a majogaeru ishi?"

"Well, it was a majogaeru ishi."

"Hwa, omo shiroi." Pop said, "Promise to me that you'll tell me and the other Star about it, ne?"

"Okay, I promise." Doremi said. She yawned and walked to the door, "Well, I'm sleepy now. Oyasumi."

"Chotto matte, onee-chan."

"Eh, doshita?"

"Uh, I just want you to know that... I'm so happy to have a precious family like you and our parents."

"Wakata. I think so, Poppu." Doremi walked out from Pop's room, "Jaa, oyasumi."

"Oyasumi."

Then, Pop laid on her bed and slept.

Author's Note: Wait for the next chapter, and also, for 'Ojamajo Doremi-Poppu Heart-Star: The Movie' soon! (after I come back from my college's exam)


	29. The Seeds of Love in 52

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

Okay, back to the regular ones. I write 'the movie' version as the sidestory for this story, so no wonder if it's shorter than this.

**Ojamajo ****Doremi-Poppu ****Heart-Star**

**Chapter ****29**** – ****The Seeds of Love in 5-2**

"Poppu-chan!"

"Minna, you all come?"

"Mochiro, Poppu-chan. We wanna go to school with you." Ranami said.

It was the first day in the second semester. Anita, Ranami, Machiko, and Dira wanted to go to school with Pop, so they picked up her from her house.

Doremi walked to them, who were at the porch. She sighed, "Huh, you all make me remember about me and my team when we were still in shogakkou (elementary school). We went to school together..."

"Onee-chan, although you can't do it anymore now, kedo... you still can meet them at Maho base camp, desho? They live here anymore."

"So da yo ne, Poppu." Doremi said, "Sore jaa, ittekuru ne? Bye bye!"

"Bye bye! Ittereshai!"

On the way to school, Poppu-tachi talked about their natsu yasumi. From the summer camp, their yasumi in Fukuyama, the coriander as the next herb after the blackpepper's volatile oil, until their natsu yasumi's homework.

"Poppu-chan, have you already do your natsu yasumi's homework?" asked Anita.

"Yosh! I've already done all of them, since the first day in natsu yasumi."

"Oh, sugoi!"

"Jaa, anta-tachi wa?"

"Atashi-tachi mo." Ranami said, "Ne?"

The others said, "Oi."

They still talked until they arrived at school.

In class 2, Pop, Anita, and Ranami met Kimitaka, Fumio, and Misaki.

"Ohayou!"

"Ohayou!"

Then, Kimitaka said, "Uh, so ye ba, Poppu-chan, I heard that you spend some days from your natsu yasumi in Fukuyama. Was it fun?"

"Yeah. It was pretty good. Atashi, okasan, otosan, onee-chan and her best friends, onii-chan, and also... Anita-chan, Ran-chan, and atashi no shinyu from class 1, Machi-chan and Dira-chan. Watashi-tachi were satisfy."

"Did your onee-chan and Kotake-senpai do something romantic? Kissing each other, or... anything else?"

"Anou, I saw them when they sat down near the river there." Pop lowered her voice, "Then I peeped at them, and they... kissed at each other."

"Hontou ni? They didn't see you?"

Pop nodded, "But unfortunately, ojisan saw me and told them that I peeped at them. Then, onee-chan felt angry and chased me."

"Hmm, sokka." Kimitaka said, "How if someday, I kiss you like them?"

The question really made Pop angry. Her face became red and her eyes flamed. She yelled, "Chotto, Kimitaka! Don't you even try to do that, or I'll kill you!"

"Eh, P-poppu-chan, d-don't be mad at me. I j-just..."

"Kidding, desho? Do you think the serious things like this can be the kidding ones?"

"Uh-oh. Err, Poppu-chan, anou... I want to go to the soccer field. Ja ne." Kimitaka ran, "Hwaa..."

"Kimitaka! Don't go!" Pop chased Kimitaka. Anita and Ranami sighed, "Huh, it starts again..."

"You're right to say it 'again'." Fumio said, "They often did it since we were in kindergarten."

"Well, moshikashite, they'll be a love couple, like sis Doremi and bro Kotake... ne?" Ranami laughed, "We know that they often did it too before they were falling in love like now."

"So da yo ne, Ran-chan." Misaki laughed too, "By the way... Ran-chan, I want to give you something."

"What is it?"

"Kore." Misaki took a headband and gave it to Ranami, "You need to wear it in the sport class. I see that your hair could be an obstacle for you to see anything."

"Uh, hontou ni? Well..." Ranami said, "Arigatou, Misaki-kun."

Then, Misaki walked to his seat.

Ranami's cheek blushed. She thought, _'Misaki-kun, you care about me.'_

When the bell rang, she sat down on her seat.

Today was the bento's (lunch box) day, so Poppu-tachi ate their own lunch supplies which they brought from home. They ate it together at the highest floor.

"So, Poppu-chan, what's your lunch?" asked Machiko.

"Well, okasan made croquettes for my lunch." Pop said, "That's okasan's favorite menu at home. She often make it."

"Uh, sokka. How about you, Anita-chan."

"Umm, Baaya-san made my favorite food for my lunch, and it was tuna sandwich." Anita said.

"Heh, Anita-chan mo?" asked Pop.

"To yu koto?"

"Hmm, I remember that... Fumio-kun likes it so much."

"Hontou ni?" Anita's eyes widened, "Fumio-kun likes tuna sandwich?"

Pop nodded, "So ne..."

Anita awared that the other Star saw her seriously. Her cheek blushed, then she said, "Anou... let's we start to eat it."

"Okay, Anita-chan. Sore jaa, itadakimasu!"

Then, they ate their own lunch supplies.

"Hwaa, Ran-chan, I think... anta no bento wa tottemo oishii." Machiko said, "Does your okasan who prepared it?"

"Well, we prepared it together." Ranami said, "Machi-chan wa?"

"Uh, mama never let me to help her to prepare the food."

"Demo, you want if someday you can help her, ne?"

Machiko nodded, "I really want to help her."

Then, Dira asked Pop, "So, Poppu-chan... it's the first bento's day in this school, right?"

"Yes." Pop said, "So?"

"Well, wasn't there something different from the lunch time here before?"

"No." Pop shook of her head, "When I was in the first grade, I've ever got the lunch together with the fifth graders. I and the other students in our grade ate the lunch which made by them."

"Eh? The fifth graders when you were in the first grade? To yu koto wa, they were including the Heart!"

"You're right, Dira-chan. Onee-chan-tachi who made the lunch."

"Then, what food did they make?"

"They made Misora soup and yogurt fruit salad."

"Wow, oishii soo." Dira said.

"That's right, Dira-chan. Those food were so oishii." Machiko said, "Unfortunately, class 1-1 and class 1-2 didn't get the lunch together in the same day, so I didn't meet Poppu-chan."

"So da yo ne, Machi-chan." Pop said, "Huh, if only our class had the same schedule to get the lunch together with onee-chan-tachi..."

"Well, however... it had already happened."

"Huh..." they sighed, then continued to eat.

Anita thought about what Pop said several minutes ago, about Fumio, _'Jaa, Fumio-kun likes tuna sandwich too? Well, maybe... someday, I'll prepare it for him, at the sport festival, or... when he plays basketball...'_

Love starts from a small things, then grows up and makes everybody are happy...


	30. The Resistance of the Two Wizards

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

**Ojamajo ****Doremi-Poppu ****Heart-Star**

**Chapter ****30**** – ****The Resistance of the Two Wizards**

"Mou, what should I do now? My power is stronger than before, dakara... now I'm ready to do my revenge, but I still have no idea. I still don't have plan to beat them."

Majowarui still thought about her next plan to beat the Star and the Heart.

"Ten weeks ago, they got coriander, then five weeks ago, they got turmeric, and I failed to prevent them."

She remembered what they did to beat her at the time they got coriander and turmeric.

* * *

_Ten weeks ago... (also see it in the movie chapter 4)_

"Perutan Petton Sawayakani!"  
"Peporika Peporana Venurakani!"  
"Magical stage! Kicks Majowarui out from here!"

"No!"

* * *

_Five weeks ago... (I intentionally skip this part to make the end become faster)_

"Knightly mahotsukai no chikara, toujou!"  
"Power join! Bring Majowarui to the sea!"

"Aah, I can't swim!"

* * *

"I must do something to prevent them to collect the next herb. Don't let them to get all of the next herb." Majowarui said.

She thought for a few minutes, then said to herself, "Sokka, I can see their past adventure to find their weakness."

Majowarui saw Doremi-tachi's past adventure by her magic crystal.

"Huh, I can't influenced them, or make them parted, many plans failed." Majowarui found something interest (for her) and added, "Chotto! Now I know, what should I do this time!"

She smiled wily, "This time, I'll win from them!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Mahotsukaikai.

Leon and Toru came there, to meet their best friends, the other FLAT 4 members, Fujio and Akatsuki.

"Hi, Leon-kun, Toru-kun, how are you?" asked Akatsuki.

"Fine." Leon said, "Watashi-tachi, Doremi-chan-tachi, Poppu-chan-tachi, Kotake-kun, and Yada-kun, we're fine."

"They... hitari-tomo become friends with Yada-kun and Kotake-kun?" asked Fujio.

"Yes." Toru said, "Is there something wrong?"

"No. There isn't anything wrong. They are the good boys." Akatsuki said, "Dakara, I let them to be the knightly mahotsukai, not the mahotsukaiminarai (AN: I have the inspiration from 'majominarai' ^_^)."

"Don't hitari-tomo feel sad that they got your lovely girls? Doremi-chan and Hazuki-chan?"

"For what, Toru-kun?" said Fujio, "Hazuki-chan loves Yada-kun, and Doremi-chan loves Kotake-kun more than Akatsuki-kun. It's up to them to choose whom they love."

"Well, we hope that... hitari-tomo are seriously to think and say it." Leon said, "Although... we know that it must be making hitari-tomo feel a bit hurt in your heart."

"Uh, well... so, how about Ai-chan and Onpu-chan?" asked Akatsuki, shifted the subject, "Are your relation with them going well? Oh, and about the herb... what did they find this time?"

"Well, we're fine. Everything goes well. Five weeks ago, they got turmeric, and then... they'll get the next herb tomorrow." Toru said.

"Ashita? Well, yokata." Akatsuki said, "They shouldn't let Majokai no Jou-sama pass away. Do you remember what she did in the day she opened the relation between majo and mahotsukai? She made this place better, dakara... don't let her pass away like this."

"Maybe she'll pass away someday, but not now." Fujio added, "Hana-chan is still too young to change her."

Leon and Toru nodded, agreed.

"Wakateru." Leon said, "Dakara, we'll help them to get the other herbs."

They talked about an hour, then Leon and Toru went back to Ningenkai.

They didn't know if Majowarui came to Mahotsukaikai to meet Fujio and Akatsuki after them, and also, to influence them (Fujio and Akatsuki).

Then, she did it. Akatsuki and Fujio were influenced.

Majowarui commanded them to prevent the Star and the Heart to get the next herb.

She laughed so loud when she went home.

* * *

_In the next day..._

"Ai-chan, otanjoubi omedeto!"

"Uh..." Aiko smiled, "Arigatou, minna."

It was 14 November, Aiko's tanjoubi, in the same day with the arrival date of the next herb.

"Jaa, Ai-chan... what's the gift from your family?" asked Doremi, "Did they give it to you this morning?"

"Anou, they bought it to me." Aiko shown a blue phone cell, "Kedo... I don't understand how to activate it. Wakaranai."

"Sore jaa, atashi ni makasete." Doremi said, "Daijobu. It's easy for me."

She took Aiko's phone cell and activated it, "Firstly, you must do the card registration's procedure, then fill your personal data and..."

A few minutes later, Doremi gave back the phone cell, "Hai, Ai-chan."

"Arigatou, Doremi-chan." Aiko said, "Well, I think... everything isn't change. Doremi-chan, you still have confidence like this."

"Uh, not yet, Ai-chan."

"So yo. Anata-tachi aren't change."

The other Heart smiled, "Anta mo, Ai-chan."

"Well, onee-chan-tachi have your own phone cell now. It can make your communication become easier." Pop said.

The other Star nodded.

"Demo... by the way, onee-chan, Hazuki-chan, why don't onii-chan and Yada-kun come here today?" asked Pop.

"Well, Kotake have a soccer training today, for the match tomorrow." Doremi said.

"Jaa, Yada-kun wa?"

"Masaru-kun must go with his family to somewhere. They have been invited by someone."

"Uh, they can't come." Pop sighed, "Huh, if only the knightly mahotsukai like them had yosei to change them, they could come here today, to protect us from Majowarui."

"Yeah, so da yo ne." Ranami agreed, "I wonder, what her next plan to beat us. I really wanna know."

Meanwhile, Leon and Toru were on the way to Maho base camp. Leon brought a blue sporty watch for Aiko.

"Okay, at last... I find this special gift for her." said Leon while he shown the sporty watch to Toru, "Ai-chan must be happy to get it."

"Hah, wakaranai, Leon-kun." Toru shook of his head, "Itsumo, ningen no shonen (or otoko? Please review for this sentence) give a girly things for his girlfriend's birthday gift, not a... sporty watch?"

"Uh, Toru-kun, come on. You know that Aiko is a different girl. She likes sports very much."

"Whatever."

Then, they arrived, "Konnichiwa!"

"Konnichiwa!" said Poppu-tachi and Doremi-tachi.

"Anou, Ai-chan... otanjoubi omedeto!" Leon gave the sporty watch in a box, "I hope you like it."

"Uh, arigatou, Leon-kun." Aiko said, "I like it."

"Well, how about the herb?" asked Toru, "Have you already get it?"

"Not yet." Pop said, "We still don't get anything."

Suddenly, Akatsuki and Fujio came there.

"Hi, minna. Can we join with you?" asked Akatsuki.

"Mochiro. Of course, hitari-tomo can." Pop answered, "Hitari-tomo wa Leon-kun to Toru-kun no tomodachi, ne? From FLAT 4? Come in."

Then, they came into Maho base camp.

'_Doshite? Why am I suspicious with them?' _Doremi thought, _'I never feel like this before. They're so kind. I shouldn't be suspicious with them. Demo, I think... it's so strange that they come when... or... moshikashite...'_

Doremi called Pop and whispered to her about the suspicion.

"Eh? Onee-chan, how can you said it?" Pop whispered.

"Wakanai. Suddenly, I'm suspicious with them."

"Okay, atashi ni makasete. I have a plan." Pop answered, then she said, "Huh, it's 04.00 PM now, but we don't get the herb yet."

"Uh, I'm sorry to hear that." Fujio said.

"Well, maybe... I must check if the herb is already coming in Ningenkai or not." Pop walked to the door.

"Where will you go?" asked Akatsuki.

"I'll go to everywhere. Sonatine kindergarten, Misora shogakkou, Misora hall, my house, or... Misora park..."

Quickly, Pop saw that Akatsuki and Fujio were a bit shock when she said 'Misora park'.

'_Gotcha! They were shock when I say 'Misora park'. Yappari! Onee-chan's__ right.__ They look like want to hide something there, and it must be... tsugi no herb!' _Pop thought.

Then, she said, "Firstly, I want to go to Misora park. Bye bye!"

"Poppu-chan, matte!" said Anita, "We want to follow you."

"Uh, hora! Don't go!" yelled Akatsuki. He ran to the door.

"Akatsuki-kun, yamenasai!" said Doremi, "Don't prevent them to go!"

"Never!" he yelled louder, "I'll go there."

"Atashi mo." Fujio said, then he and Akatsuki followed Poppu-tachi.

'_It's so strange. He never yell to me like that. To yu koto wa, __my suspicion is right.__ They...'_

"Matte! Don't prevent atashi no imoto!" yelled Doremi. She ran and followed them.

Hazuki-tachi, Leon, and Toru followed her.

On the way to Misora park, Doremi fell on the sidewalk.

"Doremi-chan, daijobu desuka?" asked Hazuki.

"Daijobu daijobu. I'm fine."

"Yossha, we follow them again." Aiko said.

At the park, they found a pomegranate tree.

"Atta! It's the herb! I never see this tree before." Pop said, "The fruits are sparkling! Maybe... now, we must take the fruits as the herb."

"Demo, how can we get the fruits?" asked Ranami, "It's too high for us to take it."

"You won't ever get it!" yelled Akatsuki.

"Moi! Akatsuki-kun, don't disturb them!" yelled Doremi, "Majowarui, get out! Don't hide just like a loser! I know that it's yours!"

"Uh, okay, it's mine. I influence them to prevent you all." Majowarui appeared and walked to them.

"Hey, baka majo! Why do you influence watashi-tachi no tomodachi?" said Leon, "They never do something bad to you."

"I know it, but they're anta no tomodachi. They're friends of my enemies." Majowarui said, "Now, I want to know, how if they attack you all? He he he..."

"We won't ever let it happen so long!" said Aiko, "Doremi-chan, Hazuki-chan, Onpu-chan, Momo-chan, let's we transform!"

Then they, with Poppu-tachi, transformed.

"Puritti Witchi Onpuchii!"  
"Puritti Witchi Aikochii!"  
"Puritti Witchi Hazukichii!"  
"Puritti Witchi Momokochii!"  
"Puritti Witchi Doremichii!"

"Puritti Witchi Machikochii!"  
"Puritti Witchi Ranamichii!"  
"Puritti Witchi Anitachii!"  
"Puritti Witchi Dirachii!"  
"Puritti Witchi Poppuchii!"

They unite their powers.

"Pirika Pirirara Nobiyakani!"  
"Paipai Ponpoi Shinayakani!"  
"Pameruku Raruku Takarakani!"  
"Pururun Purun Suzuyakani!"  
"Perutan Petton Sawayakani!  
"Magical stage! Unite our power!"

"Pipitto Puritto Hogarakani!"  
"Pikuta Pikuta Zettayakani!"  
"Pakushiya Pakushira Yukurakani!"  
"Pupura Pipara Wazuyakani!"  
"Peporika Peporana Venurakani!"  
"Magical stage! Unite our power!"

"Uh, do you think that you can beat me with the same ways?" Majowarui laughed, "I'm not as stupid as you!"

"Mou, yamenasai! Stop to laugh! You always waste our time with your unused words!" yelled Pop, "Onee-chan, let's we beat her!"

Doremi nodded.

"Uh-uh." Majowarui shook of her head, "I'll attack you first."

Majowarui flicked her fingers, made Hazuki-tachi and Anita-tachi fell asleep.

"Minna!" Doremi called them, but no answer. She yelled to Majowarui, "What are you doing with them? If you think that you can hypnotize them, you're wrong! You won't ever can hypnotize us anymore!"

"Calm down. I know and I still remember about it. I just don't want if they see what I'll do to beat you, the leader sister."

Then, she flicked her fingers again and made some needles flew to Doremi and Pop.

The needles nailed them on a wall. Unfortunately, their poron fell onto the ground.

"Uh, onee-chan, I can't move!" said Pop.

"Atashi mo, Poppu."

"Yosh. Now, I'll kill you!" Majowarui flicked her fingers, then a thin spear appeared.

She took the spear, wanted to stabbed Doremi with it.

"I'll start with you. Maybe, you can survive from the poisonous rose, but you can't run from this poisonous spear!" she said.

"Onee-chan, I don't want if you die!" said Pop, "Don't become extinct just like this..." she started to cry.

"Poppu, don't cry. Maybe... it's the best way for us." Doremi said, "I entrust this matter to Kami-sama."

"Uh, so... you want to surrender to me?" asked Majowarui.

"No. I don't want to say it. I'm sure, if I die or I'm still alive, you won't ever win from us. I'm willing to die, if it can make us win from you." Doremi saw Pop, "Poppu, promise to me that you'll stay here, collect the herbs, and give it to Jou-sama, and... take care of okasan and otosan."

"Onee-chan, don't say it! I can't do that without you."

"I'm sure you can."

"Arrgh, enough for your last word!" Majowarui threw the spear to Doremi.

Pop yelled, "Onee-chan!"

Doremi closed her eyes. She thought, _'Oh my God! Is it the last time I can see this world? Okasan, otosan, Poppu, Kotake, minna... gomen nasai...'_

"Arrgh!" someone screamed in pain.

Doremi opened her eyes. No, the spear didn't stab her. It stabbed a boy who jumped in front of her when Majowarui threw the spear... and he was... Akatsuki.

Doremi yelled, "Akatsuki-kun!"

"Daijobu. I'm okay." he said difficulty.

Before he fell, he took Doremi's poron and threw it to her, "Take this!"

Doremi could take it, then she cast her magic.

"Pirika Heart Unite! Make me and Poppu free from here!"

Then, after they free, they ran to Akatsuki. Pop took her poron.

"Akatsuki-kun, anta..." said Doremi, "Doshite?"

"It's because I love you. I'm still loving you." Akatsuki said, "Her influence is gone from me when I see that she want to kill you."

"But you don't need to do this."

"I must do this." Akatsuki coughed and added, "Because... it's all of my fault. I let Majowarui to influence me and Fujio-kun."

"Akatsuki-kun, it's not your fault. I know that you never intend to prevent us. She influenced you, and you don't know when she want to influence you. It's her fault." Doremi saw the sky, "The smiling moon have already appear. I'll bring you home, to Mahotsukaikai."

"No. Don't care about me. Ask all of your yosei to take the pomegranate, and then... make Fujio-kun aware."

"Okay, if you say it. Dodo, Fafa, Rere, Mimi, Roro, Nini, Shishi, Lulu, Sasa, Didi, take the pomegranate." Doremi said.

"Hai." Dodo said, "Minna, ikuyo."

"I won't ever let you!" yelled Majowarui.

"Pipitto Star Unite! Tie up Majowarui's hand and feet!" said Pop.

"Chotto!" yelled Majowarui, "Let me go!"

"We'll let you go." Pop said, "Pipitto Star Unite! Send Majowarui to a big dangerous volcano!"

"Vo-volcano? No!"

"Well, one problem solved." Pop smiled, then said to Doremi, "Onee-chan, Akatsuki-kun's right to ask you to make Fujio-kun aware, because... only you who can do it."

"Okay, I'll do it." Doremi said, "Pirika Heart Unite! Remove the influence from Fujio-kun!"

Fujio awared, then he ran to Akatsuki, "Akatsuki-kun, hold on!"

"Well, Akatsuki-kun, now we'll bring you home."

"Demo, Doremi-chan... anta no tomodachi wa..."

"We have already wake up." Aiko said.

"Yes. They woke up when I sent Majowarui to the volcano." Pop added.

"Demo, I can't go home. The poison..."

"You can survive, Akatsuki-kun." Fujio said, "No. You must survive. You're the prince of Mahotsukaikai."

"No, Fujio-kun. I just have a few times. Say to otosan that maybe... I can't change him." Akatsuki said, "Doremi-chan, can you call Kotake-kun here? I want to talk with him."

"Uh, you want to talk with Kotake?" asked Doremi, "Well, okay, I'll call him, but we'll meet him at Maho base camp, not here. It's better if we bring you there."

* * *

"So, Akatsuki-kun, what do you want to talk with me?" asked Kotake.

He came to Maho base camp after the soccer training. Poppu-tachi went to Majokai to brought the pomegranate for Jou-sama, and Doremi-tachi stayed at Maho base camp with FLAT 4 and Kotake.

"Give me your hand."

"Huh?"

"Your right hand."

"Err... okay, if you say it." Kotake gave his right hand, and Akatsuki hold it with his left hand.

"Doremi-chan mo. Give me your right hand."

"Uh, Akatsuki-kun, what will you do?" asked Doremi when she gave her right hand.

Akatsuki hold Doremi's right hand with his own right hand, then he united Kotake and Doremi's right hand.

Doremi and Kotake stared at each other.

"Since today, I won't ever disturb both of you anymore. I'll go to the furthest place from this world."

"Akatsuki-kun, to yu koto? Anta wa atashi-tachi no tomodachi. Don't say it. We still want you here."

"Wakateru, kedo... I must go. I'm not strong enough to survive..." he coughed for a minute, "Kotake-kun."

"Yes?"

"Take care of Doremi-chan. Your love to her is bigger and stronger than my love to her. I trust you. You can do it."

"Mochiro, Akatsuki-kun. I'll take care of her."

"Okay, minna... sayonara... ugh..." Akatsuki closed his eyes, forever.

Doremi and Kotake yelled, "Akatsuki-kun!"

But it was useless. Akatsuki passed away...

Poppu-tachi went back from Majokai. Pop asked Doremi, "Onee-chan, Akatsuki-kun wa?"

Doremi started to cry, "He... he goes... We won't ever see him anymore..."

"Uh, onee-chan... I'm sorry to hear that."

Then, they went to Mahotsukaikai and said what happened with Akatsuki...

* * *

"Akatsuki-kun, I'll revenge what Majowarui did to you." Fujio said when he saw the spear which made his friend died, "I'll stab her for you."

Author's Note: Then, what happened with them next? Can Poppu-tachi collect the herbs before the end of the year? Why Majowarui want if Jou-sama passed away, and actually, who is Majowarui? Can Fujio do his revenge to Majowarui? At last, can Jou-sama cured by the herb? Wait for the last chapter soon!


	31. The Last Fight

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm not own Ojamajo Doremi. I very like this show, so I decided to make this story. Ojamajo Doremi is a show which made by Toei Animation in 1999-2003.

Author's Note: Sorry, I may have grammatical errors. English and Japanese isn't my first language.

Well, here is the last chapter.

**Ojamajo ****Doremi-Poppu ****Heart-Star**

**Chapter ****31**** – ****The Last Fight**

"Fafa?"

"Yes, Poppu."

"Where are we now?"

"We're in the sky."

"Sky?" Pop looked around, "But I don't drive my broom."

"For what? You have a pair of wings."

"Wings?" she saw the wings on her back, "I have wings?"

"Of course, Poppu. You're an angel."

"I'm an angel?" asked Pop.

But in fact, she just talked in her sleep, and it was just a dream.

* * *

In the next day... (it was three weeks after Akatsuki passed away)

"Minna, did you dream a strange dream last night?" asked Pop.

"No." Anita said. The other Star shook of their head.

Then, Anita asked, "Poppu-chan wa?"

"Well, I dreamed a strange dream last night. I dreamed that... I was an angel, and I flew with Fafa, with my own wings!"

"Wow! Sugoi! What an amazing dream!" said Ranami.

"Demo Poppu-chan, don't say if you met some yurei and obake in your dream!" Anita hold Pop's shoulders, "We still need you as our leader."

"Shigaru yo. Calm down, Anita-chan. I didn't see anything like that in my dream. Daijobu. Moreover, it's just a dream. Just a sleep flower."

"Hontou ni? Poppu-chan, are you sure that your dream doesn't mean anything?"

"Well, actually, I'm not sure." Pop shook of her head, "But whatever it means, I don't think that the meaning is... I'll go forever."

"Watashi-tachi mo, Poppu-chan." Dira said.

"Konnichiwa!" said Doremi-tachi. They walked into Maho base camp.

"Konnichiwa!" Poppu-tachi replied.

Then, they talked about Pop's dreams.

"I know it. Poppu told me about it this morning." Doremi said, "I think... it means that Poppu will have the extra power."

"Eh, Doremi-chan. Masaka, you still like to watch 'Battle Ranger'." Hazuki said.

"Shigaru yo. I didn't watch it anymore since I was in the seventh grade."

"Hontou ni?" asked Hazuki-tachi. They gazed at Doremi.

"Hontou! I swear that I never watch it anymore! Don't see me like that."

"Okay."

"Now, back to our topic. Poppu no yume." Doremi said, "However, I think, Poppu will have something which she had in her dream."

"You mean, maybe I'll have wings? Or anything else?" asked Pop, "Well, I think, you're right, onee-chan."

Then, Anita asked, "Eh, Masaru-senpai to Kotake-senpai wa? Where are they now?"

"Wakanai, kedo... they go together." Hazuki said.

"Konnichiwa! We're coming!" said Kotake and Masaru.

"Konnichiwa!"

"Onii-chan, I had a strange dream last night." Pop said.

"Hontou ni?" asked Kotake, "Jaa, how strange is it?"

"So strange." Pop said, then she told about her dream.

"Sugoi yo, Poppu-chan!" said Kotake, "That's great!"

"Do you think that I'll have wings like in my dream?"

"Maybe." Kotake said, uncertainly.

Doremi-tachi and Poppu-tachi saw that Kotake and Masaru brought something, some pancakes in a box.

"Hmm, I smell a delicious scent. Oishii." Doremi said, "What do you bring inside that box?"

"Pancake. We buy some pancake for us." Kotake said.

"Yep, that's right, minna. It's for all of us." Masaru agreed.

"Jaa, how about that?" Doremi pointed at a plastic sack which Kotake brought with his left hand.

"Uh, kore?" he saw the plastic sack, "Kore wa... some stuff which we need for the dog's care."

"Well, you mean, for Pal and his family, desho?"

Kotake nodded, "Yes, it's for them. It's more than six years after I brought Pal into my house, and now... Pal has a big family."

"Mochiro yo. The dog's lifetime is faster than humans." Hazuki said, "Dakara, Pal have already had a big family after six years."

"Saa, minna, let's we eat the pancake or it will be cold." Masaru suggested.

"That's a good idea!" Pop opened the box and took a pancake for her, "Sore jaa, itadakimasu!"

They just needed a few minutes to finished all of the pancakes.

"Gochisosama!" Doremi said, "Ne Kotake, can we talk at the second floor?"

"Sure. Let's we go there." Kotake said, then they walked upstairs to the second floor.

"Etto... Pal no koto... I think, I must confess to you that I..."

"You followed me to the old factory when I wanted to meet Pal there six years ago, ne? After I came here and bought your magic clay?"

"Chotto, from where do you know about it?"

"Yappari. I thought about it when I knew about... anata no himitsu. Much strange things happened in that time, and..."

"Okay, wakateru. Zenbu wakateru. The frozen sand and the falling oil drums and tires, sore wa... atashi no mahou ga."

"Demo, actually, why did you follow me in that time?" asked Kotake, "It wasn't because you love me, ne? In that time, even, we had a fight here."

"Mochiro yo. I didn't love you in that time, and I had already told you when I followed you by walking."

"Jaa, doshite?"

"In that time, I was still an amateur majominarai, and I was afraid when you bought my magic clay. I was afraid that it wouldn't give you any effect to solve your problem."

"Wasn't it because you were afraid if I told anybody about its weird shape?"

"Maybe, I thought about it too, but that wasn't the first reason for me."

"You know, until now, I still save your magic clay."

"Hontou?"

"Hontou da yo." Kotake took the magic clay out from his bag, "I always bring it everywhere."

"Okay, now I know why don't you let me to see anything inside your bag."

They stared and smiled at each other.

They wanted to kiss at each other, but before they did it, they heard that Pop yelled at the first floor to someone, "Anta! What do you want here?"

"Anta-tte dare?" asked Kotake, "Doremi, do you know... who's it?"

"Majowarui da." Doremi said, surely, "She comes again to beat us."

"Mou, when will she stop to attack us? To disturb us?"

"However, it's better if we return to the others now."

"Okay, Doremi. We go there."

Then, they went downstairs, to the first floor.

"Ah! Taihen!" said them.

Majowarui's appearance changed. Now, she had a pair of black-devil's wings.

"Yoroshiku, minna." Majowarui said, "Is my new appearance like an angel of death?" she laughed, wily.

"From where you get that wings?" asked Anita.

"I get it after I get my maximum power." Majowarui smiled, "Now, I'll beat you and never let you to get the last herb."

"Watashi-tachi wa akiramenai!" yelled Ranami, "We won't ever let you win!"

"Oh yeah? But I think, you'll let me to do this."

She threw a small needle to Pop, and the others didn't know about it, until the needle pricked Pop's chest.

"Ouch!" groaned Pop.

"Poppu, daijobu desuka?" Doremi walked to her younger sister, who fell onto the ground and fainted now.

Doremi hold her, "Poppu... Poppu, shikkari! Wake up!"

Doremi saw the needle at Pop's chest. She saw Majowarui and yelled, "Mou, enough, Majowarui! Don't attack atashi no imoto anymore!"

"I don't disturb her, you know? I just do it because I don't want if anata-tachi want to destroy my plan."

"What's your real direction, huh? Doshite?" Doremi yelled louder, "Doshite anta wa ningen kirai?" (AN: Review for this sentence. I'm still not sure)

"Okay, if you really want to know about it, I'll tell it to you now." Majowarui said, "When majo and ningen still lived together, I've ever had a boyfriend, and he was a human. Ningen da."

"So?"

"Then, one day, I found that he made me as a stake. Dakara, he wanted to be my boyfriend, because he bet with his friends."

"Okay, wakateru, kedo... you must know if not all of the humans are bad."

"Whatever. I don't trust ningen anymore!"

"Can you forgive your ex-boyfriend? Or his friends? Or... can you don't save a revenge in your heart... for all of humans in ningenkai?"

"I can't do that. Don't force me to attack you too!"

"Dame! Don't attack her!" a majo came there and tried to prevent Majowarui to attack Doremi, "She's right, Majowarui. You shouldn't do this. It's better if you go from here."

"Uh, tanoshi ne, Majohealth. Ohisashiburi ne."

"Majohealth?" asked Doremi, unbelievable, "Anta wa Majohealth desuka?"

"So yo, Pink Heart... uh, I mean... Doremi. I'm here now, to help you all." Majohealth took a rainbow cucumber and some tip of the angel's wings look alike leaves, "Star, go to Majokai and give this rainbow cucumber to Majoheart and Hana-chan, to cure Jou-sama."

Then, Majohealth gave the rainbow cucumber to Anita-tachi.

"Now? Demo, Majohealth-sensei..."

"Daijobu yo." Majohealth cut what Anita said, then flicked her fingers, sent Anita-tachi to Majokai, "It's the time to finish everything."

Then, she put the leaves which she took with the rainbow cucumber on the table.

"Jaa, do-suru? What should we do with these leaves?" asked Doremi, didn't understand, "Is there a relation between the leaves and Poppu?"

"Yes. I know, how can Majowarui become stronger than before, day by day."

"Sore jaa, doshite?"

Majohealth flicked her fingers again. Then, some tip of the black-devil's wings look alike leaves flew up from Majowarui's clothes.

Majohealth took the leaves, "This is the reason. She makes some glass of tea with these leaves, and she drinks it everyday."

"You mean, she have that wings because of the tea?" asked Hazuki.

Majohealth nodded, "Dakara, I bring the opposite leaves."

"Jaa, what should we do to save atashi no imoto?" asked Doremi, "Majowarui had already drunk the tea for some month. What can we do with the leaves that you bring?"

"Anata-tachi must combine your powers with the leaves power, and then, Poppu will use the combination of the powers to beat Majowarui."

"I'll do anything for Poppu." Doremi said. Hazuki-tachi, Masaru, and Kotake nodded.

"Boku-tachi mo." Leon and Toru said. They ran into Maho base camp.

"Saa, Heart, transform and use magical stage. Knightly mahotsukai mo, transform and use your magic power." Majohealth said, "Hitari-tomo mo, Leon, Toru. Use it to save Poppu."

"Hai!" said them.

Then, the Heart, Kotake, and Masaru transformed.

"Puritti Witchi Onpuchii!"  
"Puritti Witchi Aikochii!"  
"Puritti Witchi Hazukichii!"  
"Puritti Witchi Momokochii!"  
"Puritti Witchi Doremichii!"

"Knightly Wizard Kotake!"  
"Knightly Wizard Masaru!"

The Heart used Magical stage.

"Pirika Pirirara Nobiyakani!"  
"Paipai Ponpoi Shinayakani!"  
"Pameruku Raruku Takarakani!"  
"Pururun Purun Suzuyakani!"  
"Perutan Petton Sawayakani!  
"Magical stage! Poppu-chan wo tasukete!"

Kotake and Masaru used their magic power.

"Knightly mahotsukai no chikara, toujou!"  
"Power join! Poppu-chan wo tasukete!"

At last, Leon and Toru flicked their fingers.

Suddenly, the lights appeared from their necklace taps and the leaves, and sparkled to Pop's necklace.

Then, Pop opened her eyes, and her clothes changed to be an angel-witch's costume, with a pair of wings at her back, and the needle which Majowarui used to attack her was gone.

Pop stood up, "Eh, doshita no?"

Doremi embraced Pop, "Poppu, I know you can survive. Majowarui threw a small needle to you?"

"Well, chotto matte. I feel something different." Pop saw her clothes and her wings, "I really get it?"

Doremi nodded, "Yes. It's real. You aren't dreaming now."

Then, a poron appeared.

"Saa, Poppu-chan, that's your poron. Cast your magic to beat Majowarui." Majohealth said, "One more. I want you all know that... actually, she isn't the real majo."

"Heh? She isn't the real majo?" asked Pop, "Majohealth-sensei, to yu koto?"

"Majowarui wa majo no yurei."

"Yu-yurei?" Hazuki and Momoko yelled, "Kyaaa... Majorika! Majorika! Majorika!"

"I can't believe it. During this some months, we fight with a... yurei." Pop said.

"Well, that's right, Red Star." Majowarui said. She threw another small needle to Pop.

"Poppu, abunai!" said Doremi.

Reflex, Poppu cast her magic.

"Pipitto Puritto Puritan Peperuto! Break the needle!"

Then, the needle was broken.

"Moi yo, Majowarui! Now, it's my turn to attack you!"

She cast her magic, "Pipitto Puritto Puritan Peperuto! Tie up Majowarui on that wall!"

"Ugh!" Majowarui groaned.

"At least, you're luckier than me and onee-chan three weeks ago." Pop said, "We nailed on the wall in that time."

When she wanted to cast her magic to beat Majowarui, Fujio came and said, "Let me finish it."

He brought the spear, which Majowarui used to kill Akatsuki three weeks ago.

"Fujio, anta..."

"Yes. I'll do it." Fujio cut what Hazuki said, "It's the only one way to beat her."

He threw the spear to Majowarui, and it stabbed her.

"Saa, Poppu-chan, cast your magic to prevent her to come alive anymore." Majohealth said.

"Yosh!" said Pop, "Pipitto Puritto Puritan Peperuto! Don't let Majowarui's soul to come alive anymore!"

Then, Majowarui was burned, "No!"

* * *

An hour later, in Majokai.

Jou-sama had already cured from her illness.

"Minna, arigatou for your help to me. Because of your help, now I can govern Majokai anymore." Jou-sama said, "As the repayment, I'll let you all to be majo anymore."

"You don't need to do that, Jou-sama." Doremi said, "We've already decided to stop, until Hana-chan changes you later."

"Yes. We did it just to help." Pop said, "We'll wait patiently, until it happen."

"Jaa, Kotake to Masaru wa, do you want to be mahotsukai?" asked Koko-sama, "Akatsuki have ever said to me before he passed away, that he wanted hitari-tomo to become mahotsukai after Jou-sama cured from her illness."

"We want to, but we did it just to help Doremi-tachi." Kotake said, "If they want to wait, watashi-tachi mo. Ne, Yada?"

Masaru nodded, "Gomen nasai, Koko-sama."

"Okay, wakata." Koko-sama said, "Demo, Kotake-kun, I hope that you can change me someday, to become the king of Mahotsukai."

"Gomen nasai, Koko-sama, but I refuse it." Kotake said, "I'm not a full blooded mahotsukai. Why don't you ask Fujio to change you someday? He's better than me."

"Well, maybe... I'll think about it."

Then, they retuned their necklaces back, Leon and Toru lost their front hair, and all of them went back to Ningenkai...

...and it was the end of the Maho base camp...

THE END


End file.
